The Last Heirs
by MidnightJune
Summary: Cho's last year commences at Hogwarts, she deals with a funny thing call "love", the approach of The Second War and a discovery that will change her life. The spellbinding conclusion to Harry Potter.
1. Not What it Seems

_Disclaimer: Not mine I own nothing!_

_Author's Note: First chapter has been edited! Notice anything different? (grins)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not What is Seems**

Soft, tread ever so softly, not a blink or a breath of air did he let on that there was an unwelcome presence looming in the shadows. Ever so swiftly he floated through the common room and gingerly climb up the first foot of the stairs. The stranger paused at the foot of the stairs where it branch out into two directions, the right led towards the boy's dormitory, and the left to the girls. Lingering at the staircase, a flash of guilt seize him, causing him think before making any rash decisions.

It was a huge risk; a risk that he knew would cost him everything if he got caught. Although with his stealth he doubt it would be possible. However anything could happen, his identity could be revealed, and lives would be at stake...but no. Six months locked up in his chambers had left him near despair, his desire to be amongst flesh and blood had being consuming, and he had to be reminded of why he was still walking amongst the living. If he did not do it now he wouldn't be able to continue each day without knowing what he was fighting for. And no, giving up would be much worse. Then why, he mused to himself did I choose Ravenclaw out of every other house? Of course Slytherin would not do at all, the risk was too high and neither was Gryffindor, he had too many enemies there, Hufflepuff...he already knew there wasn't much to choose from. Ravenclaw however had many intelligent, witty, beautiful young girls - one he had been particularly fond of...

Shaking his head and flexing his fist, he proceeded on with grim determination and also a tingling anticipation, the intruder turned left and not wanting to stall any longer he efficiently open the first door and entered noiselessly. Quietly exhaling and pausing to get his bearings, he adjusted his eyesight to the darkened room he had just entered. There were five large four-post beds with the curtains drawn; there was a light glow from the fireplace that kept the room warm and snug.

With his acute hearing he could tell the occupants were all sound asleep; he heard their slow, even breathing. He crept towards the first bed and gently pushes the covers aside and studied the girl lying with her face on the pillows. The stranger pursued his lips and decided to move on, gently pushing the covers back he proceeded towards the second bed. The covers were already slightly ajar and he only needed to lower his head to have a closer look. She had her covers drawn all the way over her nose and her face was in shadows, no not this one. Getting slightly desperate and frustrated he proceeded on to the third, the girl was lying in a position that did not obscure her face. And he reel away in disgust, with her curly dark hair in straggling strands, spotty face and drool pooling onto the pillow...no he had better standards, where was she?

With a despairing grimace he proceeded towards the last bed, the covers were severely drawn all the way around. Snaking to the furtherest side he slowly peel the covers back and with bated breathe wondering and hoping this person was who he hope her to be. He caught his breath, and indeed it was her! With the window on her side the ray of moonlight mingling with the glow from the embers casting an also luminous pallor towards her white, creamy skin. She was breathtaking and achingly beautiful; she wore a satin chemise that he was quite certain to be royal blue like her house color. He could tell what she wore because she laid on her side and the sheets had been haphazardly tossed to her waist. Her bare arms were nestled under her nose as she breathed in and out in a soothing way. Her face held a kind of natural beauty unlike her peers who cover their youthful complexion with Muggle cosmetics. Although he doubts she needed it, her face was flawless and smooth such that as a work of art, and her features were exotic and lovely. The face was small and her chin was slightly pointed, the eyes though closed, were wide with long, dark, fluttering lashes. Her cheeks were tinged with a slight pink. The lips were amazingly full and relaxed and yet look so lush and soft with a slight red stain. His gaze travelled up the long graceful arch of her neck to admire the lovely tresses that lay smooth and loose. He couldn't resist the temptation to caress the mane of silky raven black hair, so long, so soft. Eyes intent on the lovely girl's face to check for any sudden movements, he raise his hands and gently laid it on her jaw, her skin felt warm and butter soft under his touch. His heart beat went up a notch and a vicious urge overwhelm all his self-control. If only...

Snatching his hand back and trying to fight his instincts he took a step back to calm himself. Suddenly he froze as the girl made the slightest of movement and shifted and with a huge, content sigh she snuggled deep in her doona and remain still. He too remains still as a statue, for a full five minutes before daring to move. He realised he had lingered for far too long, longer than necessary. With the image of the girl firmly imprinted in his mind he was able to relieve his desire slightly, but now it was time to leave. He return to the girl and hesitating at first but needing more from her than just observing and painful memories he lowered his head so it was just a few inches from her face and gently press his lips against her cheeks. Carefully, he withdrew and with the same measure of wariness and care he slip unnoticed out into the chambers and gliding down the staircase he swiftly retreated to his dark, forbidding chambers where he threw himself onto his bed and savouring the memory, contented he closed his eyes. Maybe now he can sleep in peace, perhaps...perhaps for just a little while...

* * *

'Hurry up Cho or you'll be late!'

Cho nodded tranquilly and stooped over to pick up her discarded Potions' books and trail after the horde of seventh year Ravenclaw towards there double Potions class. Not even the dark, gloomy dungeons could put a damper on her moods today. Cho had just woken up from the most relaxing, refreshing sleep she had ever had in her life, and a dream she could not recall but left her feeling all warm and safe nonetheless. She haven't felt like that since...For a moment her eyes darkened, with the events last year and the year before that, it had been rare to sleep without disturbance. Cho was determining to make my last year at Hogwarts as happy and trouble-free as possible; she decided to move on from Cedric's death, reconcile with Harry Potter and focus on her studies. Unfortunately, Cedric's memory haunted her everywhere she turned at Hogwarts. Where the familiar school rekindled her brief relationship with the Hufflepuff seeker. She had yet to speak with Harry Potter who she have been told is suffering from the death of a close friend or something, and her studies had been suffering. Renown for her Ravenclaw intelligence her parents were most disappointed and she knew she had to put an extra effort in this years NEWT examination.

Cho blink realising she had been loosing track of time in her musing, she was late for Potions. Cussing up a storm Cho tore out of the Common room and bolted down the stairs dodging ghosts, students and leaping over Mrs. Norris the cat, she ignored Filch's enraged screams and flew down the staircase and turn sharply around the corner.

'Oomph!'

Books, parchment and quills flew up in the air and scattered everywhere, somewhere in the haze she vaguely realise she was laying on my butt whilst rubbing her temple where she had bowled into someone. Cho raised her head and glance at the person she had the misfortune to run into an apology rolling at the tip of her tongue.

'Cho?'

Cho's apology got caught in her throat and she gape at the green-eyed bespectacled youth with his unruly dark hair sticking out all over his head.

Cho swallowed, 'Harry, I – I'm sorry'.

Harry stared at her silently with brooding dark eyes and he nodded, feeling flustered Cho bent over to pick up her things without Harry's help.

'Sorry, I'm late for Potions' she babbled and straightened pushing her long dark hair over her shoulders blushing slightly. 'How was your break?'

Something in his face tighten and he scowled looking ferocious, 'miserable Cho, if it is any of your business'.

Cho froze and blinked in astonishment, was he still angry at her? Or was he in a bad mood, whatever the case she just about had enough of it.

'Well I'm sorry I asked' Cho replied scathingly and turn on her heels to storm away.

'You think your something don't you Chang?'

Cho realise he was following her, she whirl around to face him, and gulped slightly realising over the few months he had grown quite a bit, she was forced to raise her head to stare into his troubled green eyes.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Cho huffed clutching her books to her chest and trying to walk away from him.

He took a few long strides and blocked her path towards the classroom, 'and how was your summer? Did you cry all over your new boyfriend, about Cedric?'

Ooh that was a below the belt blow. Cho swallowed thickly and felt the tears building up in her throat but she dare not let them show, 'get out of my way'.

Harry stood there trembling with fury, 'no'.

Flustered Cho tried to push pass him but he side-stepped and she scowled at him, 'that's enough Harry'.

Cho whipped out my wand feeling edgy and desperate, 'I'm warning you'.

Harry smirked, 'you wouldn't attack me now would you? Your old DA teacher? I could deal with you'.

'Don't push it' Cho warned, 'let me through'.

'Go on' Harry urged a dangerous gleam in his angry green eyes, 'do it, see if you got what it takes to duel me?'

Cho realise he was tempting her, and she didn't want to risk being caught, she lowered her wand and once again tried to get past Harry, shoving him hard.

In a flash he whipped out his wand and shouted, '_Expelliarmus_!'

Cho gasp in bewilderment, he was attacking her? How dare him!

Cho threw one of her books at him to distract him, 'accio wand!' she cried as Harry dodged the thick volume of her Potions book.

The wand flew towards her and she snatched it, and at the same time Harry raised his wand and she quickly raised her own wand.

'_Impedimenta_!' they both shouted.

And each took the blast with equal force and flew a few feet backwards, Cho fell in a bruised heap sprawled on her back, books and quills discarded once more but she abandoned it and scrambled to her feet.

'_Colloportus_!' Harry shouted as Cho also cried.

'_Stupefy_!'

Suddenly a tall figure swooped down between them and calmly said, '_Finite_'.

Harry's hex and Cho's stunning charm were destroyed and the two of them turn towards the person who had interrupted their duelling session.

Cho gulped as she realise it was Professor Snape, he must have been on his way to class when they were duelling.

'Attacking girls now are we Potter' Snape demanded coolly, 'not even your father resorted to attack when it comes to rejection, detention the two of you and fifty points of Gryffindor'.

Harry glared at Snape with deepest loathing, 'and what about her?'

Cho glared at Harry, trembling with rage.

'I believe Miss Chang was in the vincity of your attack am I right?' Professor Snape enquired smoothly.

Cho nodded her mouth feeling dry.

'But since she did attack - though in self defense I shall deduct five points from Ravenclaw, Potter report to your McGonagall, Chang you're late for class'.

Cho hastily retrieved her things and as she passed Harry she glared at him with her frostiest look but gaped in surprise as he smiled and nodded before strolling away. Cho stared after him in utter bewilderment.

'Miss Chang!'

'Yes sir' she squeaked under his malloevent glare and hurried towards class, she scurried into her seat besides Michael Corner and Marietta Edgecombe.

'Are you okay?' Marietta asked. 'You look frazzled'.

Cho nodded, just then Snape swooped in and without a glance in her direction he started the lesson.

'Today we shall test your former knowledge on the Draught of Peace, I trust you have the recipe memorised, I shall leave you to it'.

The students stood and filed to grab their ingredients, Cho return to her table and began with the potion. She was mid-way through adding the moonstone when she felt vaguely ill, the fall she took had left her shaken and her memories were scattered. She found it hard to concentrate.

'Cho what are you doing?' Michael hissed as I swayed.

Cho gripped the table to remain steady on her feet, she shook her head feeling foolish, 'it's nothing' she mumbled.

The haze from the potion wafted into the air making her sweat and the clothes stick to her skin, stupid Harry! Cho thought angrily and stirred her draught viciously.

Finally after finishing the potion without incident Cho poured it into a jar and labelled it, as she was cleaning up, Snape paused by her table. 'You are to see me after class'.

He turned to address the class, 'you are dismissed, you are required to write a five foot essay on the use of the Draught of Peace and it's effects'.

As the students gathered up their parchments and various personal belongings, Cho slowly took her time to pack.

'Do you want us to wait for you?' Marietta asked.

'Don't worry about it, I'll meet you at the Hall for lunch' Cho replied.

Michael looked as if he were to say something but Marietta nodded and grasping Michael's wrist they departed.

Cho made her way towards the taller man and waited silently for him to finish scribbling in his intricate spidery handwriting.

'Now Miss Chang' Snape said turning around to regard her with his dark, forbidding gaze, 'first of all you have not made enquiries for more sleeping potions, so I gather you no longer need to bother me for some?'

Cho shook her head, 'I'm trying to get along without it sir' she answered.

Last year after Cedric's death she had made enquiries towards her Potion's professor about a sleeping draught that could give her decent nights rest without the night demons haunting her dreams.

Snape surveyed her; his lips curled in a sneer. 'I see, so you no longer have nightmares?'

Cho blushed, she knew he thought her weak to resort to heavy draughts for dealing with her nightmares but at the same time she wondered why the aloof professor even cared for her welfare; however she had to admit. Cho was no fool; even Snape had to respect her for being one of his brightest pupils he taught in Potions.

'No sir, not completely' she answered truthfully.

'Very well then' Professor Snape said briskly, 'now another matter I shall like to discuss with you was the commotion outside'.

Cho nodded, she had a feeling he would ask her about that, she just wasn't sure what kind of explanation she had for it.

'Well, I was on my way to Potions when I ran into Harry' she started and gave a shrug. 'From then he made some rude remarks and refuse to let me inside the room so we ended up in a duel'.

'I have reasons to believe Harry' he said the name with a sneer 'was pursuing you last year'.

'Well...uh I-I guess' Cho replied slightly startled. 'But not anymore'.

'Then perhaps his behaviour was because of your...situations?' Snape pressed.

Cho wondered again why Snape cared and what he was getting at, 'no, I – I heard someone close to him died, I think he's just troubled and picked a fight for that reason.'

Snape face darkened momentarily, 'oh yes, Harry is a fierce dueller' this he said with yet another sneer, 'you haven't sustained any injuries?' he asked sharply.

For a moment Cho was insulted, 'sir, Harry may be known for his duelling skills but I'm not a seventh year Ravenclaw for nothing'.

For a moment Snape had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes but it was gone, 'of course' he nodded, 'well I shall not delay you any further, carry on'.

'Thank you sir' Cho nodded and headed towards the Potions door.

'Oh and Miss Chang'.

She turned around expectantly.

'Don't forget your detention tonight after dinner'.

A rush of anger seized her but she pressed her lips together and wordlessly exited and stalked towards the Great Hall for lunch. How ridiculous she actually thought for one second Snape was nice!

* * *

_So what do you think crapsville? Hanging on the edge of your seat? Want more? Won't bother unless I know what you guys think!_

_Till next time!_

_Vivvy_


	2. The Truth is Revealed

_Yay I updated! And I stand corrected, there **are **wonderful people out there who reviewed my work. And thankyou I find constructive comments helpful! Now I realised that my first chapter had a million errors ( the story was written ages ago) so I didn't edit it and I dunno how to go back to edit it - anyone wanna help me there? I hope some questions are answered in this chapter, keep reviewing so I know I'm actually updating to people who want to see my story to the end!_

_Oh and another thing I left out in my first chapter - a Disclaimer (pfft???!!) Okay here we go!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The Truth is Revealed**

Cho entered the Great Hall as the student's were mid-way through their lunch, students from each house looked up and some - save Slytherin, greeted her as she passed their way. Cho nodded and acknowledge them with a friendly smile, she made it no secret that she enjoyed being well-known and on good terms with many people despite house difference. As she passed Gryffindor she was hailed by Ginny who had become a good friend of hers.

'Hey Cho' the young Weasley greeted.

'Hey Gin' Cho replied affectionately messing her long fiery hair, 'how's Quidditch treating you?'

'Great, were in top shape this year' Ginny exclaimed and brashly ran a hand through her long red hair to smooth out the kinks.

'Well don't get too cocky, Ravenclaw will give you a run for your money now that I'm captain, I have yet to settle that score with you' Cho laughed referring to last year's match when Ginny filled in as Seeker and out of sheer luck had caught the snitch from under her nose.

Ginny cackled loudly, 'good luck'.

Cho chortled and caught a glimpse of Harry and his two close friends making their way towards the table, her smile faltered as she caught Harry's eyes.

'I got to go, see you around Ginny' she said and hastily weaved her way towards the Ravenclaw table and slid into the seat between Marietta Edgecomb and Michael Corner.

'Finally, hurry and eat your lunch, it'd be over in...fifteen minutes' Marietta urged after giving her wrist watch a quick glance.

Cho obediently began piling her plate up with sandwiches and muffins, as Marietta poured her a cup of pumpkin juice.

'What did Snape want to talk about?' Michael enquired as he spread a generous amount of raspberry jam on his bagel.

'Um nothing much, except detention' Cho replied around a mouthful of pumpkin pastry, 'anyway what's our next lesson?'

'What?!' Marietta exclaimed, 'perfect Cho got a detention, what for?'

While eating her lunch she began explaining her run-in with Harry which led to their duel followed by Snape's appearance.

'Oh My God!' Michael blurted incredulously. 'You dueled with Potter?'

'Yeah don't remind me' she grumbled.

'He's dangerous! Why would he -' Marietta began.

Cho cut her off abruptly, 'I don't know and right now I rather not discuss it any more'.

Marietta and Michael shared a puzzled look and Marietta turning around in her seat to glare at someone in Gryffindor's table - Cho could warrant a guess to who that person was.

Swallowing a gulp of pumpkin juice she gaze over the rim of her cup moodily, and realized she was glowering at Harry himself without knowing it, she gave a start when he glance her way, looking mildly smug. _That prat!_

'C'mon Cho were going to be late for Transfigurations' Marietta said hauling her friend to her feet.

'I'm needed at Divination, catch you chicks later' he winked and sauntered away.

'Arrogant git' Cho muttered observing a group of younger Ravenclaw girls swoon as he sauntered passed them.

'Oh don't be so judgmental' Marietta scolded and began pushing her forwards.

'Excuse me?'

'Oh don't pretend I don't know. You're the most popular and the prettiest girl in Hogwarts and there's not one guy who hasn't fell for your charms, and yet you still contradict Corner!'

Cho scowled, she had broken up with Michael just a month after dating him, as it turned out she just didn't have the heart to deal with any more romance and its drama's. Luckily Michael was fine with it, he himself was still recovering from his break up with Ginny and they resolved to become friends instead. Cho would never have dreamt they would end up becoming best friends. They made quite a trio, but sometimes it took a while to get use to his behavior.

'Well I don't go around making an exhibit of myself, do I?' Cho pouted.

Marietta pushed a lock of her unruly hair aside, 'I know, but let's hurry were late already'.

Cho rolled her eyes and let Marietta drag her from the crowd towards their next class. Her friend can be the most anxious and bossiest girl alive. Cho noticed that Marietta had been fussing all over her like a mother hen ever since they got back from their break. She felt it was Marietta's way of showing her appreciation for sticking up for her after last years humiliating experience.

* * *

Later that evening, after tackling Transfigurations, Care of Magical Creatures and a bit of additional homework, Cho had time for a lightning - quick shower and a chance to change out of her school uniform into her favorite chunky blue knit, red skirt and boots. She was hastily brushing out her freshly washed ebony-colored hair whilst hurrying towards the Great Hall for dinner. She met Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot and Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan on the way to dinner.

'Hey Cho, heard about the detention with Snape' Hannah said sympathetically.

'Yeah, how did Miss Perfect land herself a detention?' Seamus asked blushingly.

'Long story' she replied curtly wondering how word leaked out, and then a thought crossed her mind. That Harry better not be been going around bragging about landing her in detention, she silently began to fume. He was _so_ dead!

She ate her dinner without her usual gusto; she was counting the minutes and dreading her detention with the two people she detested most at the moment.

'It won't be that bad, think about Quidditch' Michael advised sympathetically, 'I hope you've reviewed your tactics for us, we haven't won in ages, and last year's match was close'.

Cho nodded heavily, 'I know, don't forget to remind the other's about practice I won't go easy on you for being the first female captain' she warned.

'Good!' Michael exclaimed, 'we knew we made the right choice for choosing you for captain, I can sense victory already'.

Cho nodded feeling slightly guilty for neglecting her duties as Quidditch coach; she was determining to go over it soon. She was still feeling the humiliation of letting Ginny grab the snitch before she did. Although the team told her not to worry over it she still felt as if she let the team down, and was both delighted and horrified to be elected as their captain.

After dinner she decided she had stalled and wallowed long enough and with heavy steps she made her way reluctantly towards Snape's dreary dungeon. She knocked and entered without waiting for a reply, Snape was there alone.

'Miss Chang, you are late and Potter is not even here yet' he began in agitation, 'I have pressing business to attend to, this is why I trust you to inform Potter of your tasks tonight. I need you to clean out the utensils I have laid out and label the bottles on the table to your right. Oh and inform me how late Potter is since tardiness deserves punishment don't you say?'

Cho nodded and said nothing of her own tardiness; she decided she rather not start until Potter arrived, seeing as she would be doing more work than what was fair. So she sat on a ledge near the window to wait whilst mentally reviewing Quidditch tactics. Five or ten minutes passed and she decided she might as well get started, she dragged herself towards the bottles and began to label the first one, printing in her neat handwriting: _eyes of newts._

She picked up the second bottle when suddenly and quite startlingly someone who must have been standing behind her for a while enquired...

'Where's Snape?'

Cho whirled around and uttered an oath of startlement, consequently the bottle slipped from her hands and smashed into pieces.

'Do you mind?' Cho exclaim in exasperation. She pointed her wand at the mess and quickly said, 'reparo'.

Harry Potter glance at her, amusement dancing in his brilliant jade eyes, 'not really no, I was standing behind you for three minutes and you didn't seem to object then'.

Her brows knitted in bewilderment, 'yeah right more like breathing down my neck, and your fifteen minutes late' she scolded, "Snape's gonna deduct fifteen points from your house'.

'Yeah he would wouldn't he?' Harry quipped knowingly. 'So where is the fruity bat?'

Cho tried to keep her features stern but it slipped for a second, 'he had business to attend to, however we are to clean those things out and label these bottles'.

'Well I see your doing the labeling I'll get started on the cleaning then' he announced and drifted over to the table where various utensils awaited him.

She said nothing and busied herself with the labeling, whilst furiously revising the quidditch tactics and memorizing the sequence once again.

After fifteen minute of industrial silence Harry spoke out, 'how was your day?'

Cho paused in the middle of printing and glared at him, he had to be kidding her right?

'All I have to say to you is grab that pestle you're cleaning and shove it up your ass'.

Harry did a double take and his glasses almost fell off his face, but to her chagrin he burst into loud raucous laughter.

Her grip on the quill tightened and she felt her cheeks turn a shade of red, 'shut up!'

Harry only doubled over laughing harder, his face was turning an interesting shade of red, and the quill snapped in two. 'Stop it!' she fumed.

A few minutes later he calmed down and wiped the tears of mirth that was rolling down his cheeks, 'oh God!' he gasped, 'I haven't laughed that hard since...'

For a second, the same troubled expression she saw earlier that day crept back into his eyes.

'Since what?' she demanded curiously despite herself.

The humor in his expression turn swiftly into something quite different, something sad and angry at the same time. 'Never mind, anyway what's with the attitude?'

Cho fixed him with a hostile glare, 'last time I checked we weren't on good terms. You think I'm not angry at you for picking a fight and landing me in detention? How dare you! My friends probably think your mentally unstable! And not to mention I'm going to be behind on my homework thanks to you! '

'Oh' Harry shrugged looking a little sheepish, 'well I had to test you'.

'Excuse me?' she demanded thinking she had heard wrong.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, Cho noted distractedly that it had grown a little longer than usual and now the strands were sticking on its ends.

Harry hesitated and gaze at her seriously as if thinking very hard, 'I'm not sure if I should tell you...'

'Tell me what?' she snapped in irritation.

Harry grimace, 'well you might not like it or you might appreciate it but anyway I've discovered something'.

'Explain' Cho said reasonably.

'Let's sit down first' he suggested.

So they move towards the desks and Cho slid into a seat and Harry opted for the desks as his seat. He cleared his throat.

'Okay first of all do you know what has happened last year with the ministry and all?' he asked.

'What that Cornelius Fudge announced You-Know-Who is back?' Cho responded.

'There's more to it than that' Harry took a deep breath and recounted everything that happened to him last year. He told her about his Godfather, the death eater's attack and the prophecy.

Cho listened quietly the whole time with her lips parted in an "O" of shock; her eyes were kinder and she was sympathetic when he had finished.

'So what does any of this have to do with me?'

Harry grimaced, 'there is another prophecy, remember the new sorting hat song?'

'Yeah something to do with the houses loosing it's bond?' Cho queried crinkling her brows in confusion.

'Well the sorting hat was giving us a warning of sorts and here's another thing...do you know who the past founders of each house were?' Harry asked leaning in closer - so that Cho could see how the specs of hazel in his serious green eyes.

'Of course, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw' Cho quoted quickly.

Harry leaned in closer, so close that he was close enough for her to smell the scent of his aftershave.

'What if the heir to each house is alive and living in Hogwarts now?' he asked cautiously.

'So?'

'Don't freak out or anything but let's say...Cedric was Hufflepuff's heir?' Harry said anxiously, 'now he's dead'.

'You're saying Voldemort is trying to kill the heir to each house?' Cho murmured in disbelief.

'Yes, and I have reason to believe from the prophecy that I'm Gryffindor's heir, Malfoy - typically is Slytherin's heir and you...are Ravenclaw's heir'.

Cho was about to leap to her feet and protest loudly but the door slammed open and Snape swooped in with a look of fury. Harry and Cho jumped apart, from Snape's point of view it looked like we were just caught making out.

'Miss Chang, Potter detention again tomorrow night now return back to your dorms' he snarled frighteningly.

Under normal circumstances she would have been flustered and angry for being given another detention; but she was still digesting the shocking news. What on earth was Harry blithering about?

Harry nodded and said, 'yes sir'.

Since she was still stuck in a daze, Harry grabbed her wrist and led her out under Snape's furious gaze.

'Oh Miss Chang how late was Potter?' he demanded to know.

Cho shook her head, 'um he was fifteen minutes late sir'.

'Fifteen points from Gryffindor - now leave!'

Once outside, Cho shook her arms free and turn on him ready to bombard him with questions.

'No not here' Harry said furtively, he grasp her arms again and led her out of the dungeons.

Once out of earshot Cho finally burst, 'are you outta your mind, what makes you think I'm the heir to Ravenclaw? You're going nutters!'

'I know it's hard to believe me, but it all adds up' Harry gave her an imploring look. 'And I'm telling you this because if you _are_ Ravenclaw's heir than you have to be careful, Voldemort's after you. He won't strike Malfoy because his father's a death eater and their not on our side and he wouldn't attack me before attacking you first'.

Cho looked flustered, 'look Harry you can't blame me for being dubious I need to know for sure'.

'Fine' Harry said reasonably, 'we'll ask Dumbledore'.

'Now?'

'No it's too late, when are you free?' Harry asked.

She frown, 'how about tomorrow before our detention with Snape, we'll meet straight after dinner'.

'Fine, I'm sorry for springing this on you but you had to know' Harry blushed suddenly, 'I'm sorry for forcing you to duel with me'.

Cho cracked a grin, 'it's okay, well it's kind of late and I have homework. Night Harry'.

'Good night Cho' Harry said quietly and watched the raven-haired girl hurry down the hall and disappear around the corner.

* * *

_Okay the ending wasn't very **I'm-dying-to-know-what's-going-to-happen-next-chapter-ish**! But I just came back from clubbing, my ears are ringing and I'm feeling quite drained! So what did you think? Review! Offer me tips on ideas, point out if I made an error! Okay?_

_Till next time!_


	3. Night Terror

_How are we today? For those who are reading this, yes I updated but I had to edit it and change things because in a reviewer: Ligya - pointed out something I missed. Draco couldn't be Slytherin's heir because someone else was. Thankyou for that! And some lovely people from a message board helped me out there. And I fixed that lil problem up: some of you know what the big secret is! And in answer to Kresh's question, I was trying to keep it at Cho's pov but it started out from the stalker's pov and switches to another in this chapter. But in other words Cho is suppose to be narrating._

_So without further ado, I give to you, the eagerely awaited according to some - u know who u r chapter 3! _

_Disclaimer: I dun own nuthin!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Night terror**

That night Cho was not granted the luxury of being able to have a dreamless sleep. By the time she completed her Transfiguration essay on Conjuring Spells it was midnight, and Cho was already yawning and ready to sink into the comforting fuzzy world of rest. After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth she crawled into bed and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. And it was only a few minutes afterwards that she began to dream, it started with the nightmare that haunted her last year...

_She was hugging Cedric and wishing him luck, he shyly placed a chastised kiss on her lips and with a nervous grin he headed off to join the other competitors. Cho waved and he waved back, then she made her way to the seats at the very front, she wanted to see him go inside the maze. She watched anxiously from the sides as Cedric lined up with the Fleur girl, Viktor Krum and Harry Potter. Then one by one they rushed in, and she squinted against the sunlight to make out Cedric's tall, broad shoulders disappearing inside the maze, that was the last she saw of him alive._

_And suddenly like it always happens in this particular dream she found herself floating above the maze and looking in. Everything was pitch black and she was worried, she felt herself drift towards the end of the maze where she waited for the winner to rush forwards and claim their prize. And suddenly both Harry and Cedric appeared; they were going to touch the trophy together. A sudden panic seized her, but she was unable to stop them. As the tips of their fingers made contact the world shifted and after moments confusion they were transported to another place. After that it was all blurry. But one voice she heard clearly in the confusion._

'_Kill the spare'._

_A flash of green lights, and Cho started screaming in fear and frustration because she could not see what was happening, please be okay Cedric; she kept thinking to herself, please be okay!. She found herself no longer floating, she was walking but it felt like her legs had weights on them, she tried to run but something was holding her back._

'_Where are you Cedric, what the hell's going on?' she muttered._

_She could hear the murmur of voices but it sounded like it was coming from a distance, she continue to drag her heavy feet until she hit something solid with her toe and stumbled over it. She turn to see what she had tripped over – it was a body. Her heart leaped to her throat as she turned the body over - Cedric's dead body._

_She began screaming, her hand clamped over her mouth in horror and caught up in hysteria and disbelief, she just couldn't stop screaming. Normally by now one of her friends would have woken her up but the nightmare wasn't going to end now._

_Still shuddering from the aftermath of the horrible scene, the world spun again and she suddenly found herself in a room; there was a long, tall case with labeled bottles. She read her name on one of them._

_She hesitate to touch it for fear of the unknown consequence, but something - a nagging voice was insisting that she pick it up._

_Do it, take it._

_With trembling hands she took the bottle and examine it, nothing happened. Now she was curious. There was something familiar about this..._

_Of course, Harry told her about this, she was holding a...what was it? A prophecy! Was this what Harry was talking about?_

_She knew there was only one way to find out and this was her only opportunity, her pale trembling hands enclosed around the fragile bottle, she raised her hand and let the bottle drop on the ground, it smashed into pieces. And instantly a ghostly figure emerged to form the shape of a person - it was a woman. Cho studied her curiously. Everything about her was familiar and yet - different. The smooth, pale skin, the dark eyes, the waist-length raven black it be? Her eyes widened in disbelief, it was...Rowena Ravenclaw! Her pretty rose colored lips parted and she began to speak but Cho couldn't hear a single word._

'_I can't hear you' she cried desperately._

_It was too late; the figure had finished and disappeared in a mist of ghostly light. And suddenly she heard laughter. Insane maniacal laughter. She whirled around in startlement and fear. Then she saw it, a pair of gleaming red eyes._

'_You will be next'._

Cho woke up screaming, not the choked scream of a nightmare but a real, frightening scream of mindless terror. She scramble up in bed clutching the covers to her face sobbing earnestly. Her whole body was trembling from the aftermath of the nightmare, and unlike most nightmare or dreams it wasn't going to fade away as a figment of her imagination. She could still remember every thing she had dreamt.

_You will be next._

What did that mean, who was it? Her tears subsided to hiccoughing sobs, and she peeked out of her curtains, she had screamed bloody murder but no one had heard because she had put a silencing ward on her bed last year. Her sleep pattern had also disturbed her fellow dorm mates, and she was glad no one heard her; she didn't want her friends to be fawning all over her. Cho sat in bed for a while thinking and waiting for the shivering to subside and her tears to dry. She leaned over towards her bedside drawers and fumbled around before her fingers brush up on a familiar bottle. She clasped it and retrieving her hands she fumbled with the stopper, unfastening it she took a swig of the potion, her face screwing up at the bitter taste. She felt guilty for using it again after she successfully weaned herself from it for almost six months, but there was no way she could sleep without it. Cho sighed, guessing she would have to deal with the consequences tomorrow. She settled down in her bed beginning to feel drowsy, her lids feeling heavy. She rolled over and sighs, her sight clouding over, but before she fell into slumber, was there someone standing in the shadows?

* * *

Marietta burst through Charms panting, 'sorry – professor' she panted tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ears. 

Professor Flitwick tutted, 'class started five minutes ago, please take a seat Miss Edgecombe'.

'Please sir' Marietta approached her Charms professor and spoke in a low voice, 'I was late because I had to escort Cho to the Hospital Wing'.

Professor Flitwick's face was immediately concerned, he was Ravenclaw's Head of the House and Cho was his prize student, and of course he was entitled to be concern for his student's well-being.

'Oh dear, what ails her?' he queried kindly.

Marietta eye's darted around the faces of her curious classmates and whisper, 'she had another nightmare, and she's very unsettled. She took another sleeping potion again'.

'Oh dear' Professor Flitwick repeated sorrowfully. 'Poor girl, I understand please be seated Miss Edgecombe thank you for informing me'.

Marietta nodded and slid into a seat besides Michael, it was Cho's seat but she wasn't coming to class today as she had told her professor.

'Where's Cho?' Michael whisper looking puzzled.

Professor Flitwick had paired the class up to work on making objects disappear; they were using all types of animals. The classroom was filled with chattering students and the caws of birds, mewls of cats, and the croaks of frogs.

Marietta fondled the tabby cat she was attempting to disappear, 'well it's not good' she admitted.

'What's wrong?' Michael ask looking over his shoulders to see if anyone was listening, her "friends" had deserted her after her breakdown last year, and now Marietta and Michael were her only true friends.

Quietly, in hushed tones Marietta began to explain to her friend what had happened when she woken up that morning.

'She was curled up in bed, trembling and frozen with fear' Marietta shook her head sadly, 'it was horrible, the poor girl was so out of it, she wasn't coherent, I couldn't understand what she was muttering about! And she was doing so well this year! She wouldn't tell me much so the only thing left to do was take her to the hospital wing and she was all silent and well – frightened'.

'Let's see her after class' Michael suggested grimly.

Marietta nodded in agreement looking disturbed and visibly distressed.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was having an unusually quiet morning, she was enjoying her buttered scones and mint tea with her tired old soles propped up on a stool. 

Suddenly, the fireplace burst into life and bending low, a tall man with billowing robes carefully stepped out of the fireplace.

'Goodness Severus!' Pomfrey chided lowering her feet, 'can you not travel by foot?'

Severus Snape dusted himself off, 'I'm sorry for intruding upon you this early' he answered flippantly.

'What brings you down here? Not another injured student I hope?' she ask briskly.

Severus look down his hooked nose at her, 'no not yet' he smirked, 'I have heard that you have a young lady here'.

'You must mean Miss Chang. She's the only one down here for now, her friend bought her down quiet early this morning'.

'Yes, is she having nightmares again?' he enquired.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and peeked out her small office to check on the only occupied bed, 'she's been at the sleeping draughts again so she'll be asleep until lunch'.

Severus Snape peered over her shoulders and caught a glimpse of Cho Chang tuck up in sheets still wearing her pajamas, heavily asleep with long shiny dark hair tossed to one side.

'Ahem' Madam Pomfrey coughed giving him a reproachful look, 'and what brings you down here'.

Severus watched as she stepped out of her office to draw the curtains over Cho's bed until she was entirely out of sight, he stepped out of the office.

'I think you know Pomfrey' Severus said quietly, 'Dumbledore has personally asked me to keep an eye out on her'.

Madam Pomfrey grimace, 'oh yes I understand Severus, do you think...you-know-who has...visited her dreams? Perhaps that is what triggered her last night? Of course she wouldn't say but it is unlikely for her to be after the sleeping potions after recovering so nicely'.

Severus Snape eyed her warily not sure how much she could be told, 'perhaps, but it may be too early for him to attack, though we can never predict his motives'.

'Poor thing, with everything she went through last year and now this...'

'We do not have time for silly emotions, Dumbledore is thinking about starting an advance defense tutorial for Miss Chang and if Potter wishes it so and any other' Snape said, he fished in his robes and presented Madam Pomfrey with a vial.

'Give this to Miss Chang when she wakes, it's another dose of sleeping potion, and though with the same affects it won't be that heavy'.

'Of course' Pomfrey said taking the vial.

'Good day' Snape nodded to Pomfrey and with a last look at Cho's resting place he turn sharply on his heels and strode out.

Lying awake in bed, Cho listened for Madam Pomfrey's footsteps to fade before she sat up and stretch her cramp limbs. She had over heard the conversation and with mounting dread she knew Harry was right, Snape and Pomfrey had just confirmed it and she was more than a little troubled. She had to find more information, she had to find Harry! But she couldn't wait until meeting him after dinner. She checked her wristwatch, it was almost lunch time, but she had about thirty minutes to have a wash and get dressed. She hopped out of bed and push the flimsy curtains aside and hurriedly pulled her school robes over her pajamas.

Madam Pomfrey hurried out seeing her getting up looking frantic, 'now wait just a moment Chang I haven't gave you permission to leave yet'.

'I'm not sick or injured. I really have to go' Cho insisted.

Pomfrey sighed realising she couldn't stop her, 'very well, make sure you have a big lunch and don't over do yourself!'

'I won't' Cho replied patiently, she hurried out the hospital wing and checking the halls to make sure there weren't any students about, she made her way towards Ravenclaw's Common room.

The halls were empty and she could hear the classes transpiring as she passed, her barefoot was quiet too and she was beginning to feel slightly nervous about being alone and vulnerable, she didn't even have her wand with her! She was being foolish but she still couldn't help breaking into a run and heave a sigh of relief upon entering the Ravenclaw Common room. She rushed up the stairs and burst in her room; she dug out her clothes and changed into her skirt, school blouse and sweater before throwing her robes over it. She ran a brush through her hair before making her way to the Great Hall, joining the flow of chattering students finished with their lessons and eagerly awaiting their meal.

Cho glance around the Ravenclaw table and was a little disappointed to see neither Marietta nor Michael were waiting for her; she didn't particularly wish to sit with anyone else and face curious questions about her visit to the hospital wing. Her damaged reputation would be in shards if word had gotten out, scowling Cho remember the ugly rumors that was spread around last year. That she was having a mental breakdown, she was in depression, and she had tried to commit suicide...

'Cho why are you standing around there for? Come join us!' Ginny Weasely exclaim and link her arm through hers.

'Oh – well I don't want to – '

'Don't be silly' Ginny said brightly, 'come join us'.

'Okay' Cho said slightly grateful.

She took a seat bedside's the brilliant red-head and glance around the table smiling at the group of blushing and surprised Gryffindor.

'Hello' she greeted.

'Cho?' Lee Jordan asks his eye's wide, he snap out of his stupor, 'how are you?'

'Good' she responded dryly.

Ginny reach across to help herself to the bowl of mash, 'how's your Quidditch training going, you book the field tomorrow right?'

'Yeah' Cho mouthed in horror, she only just remembered and mentally visualises herself banging her head on a brick wall.

'Cho?'

She twisted in her seat and glance upwards into brilliant green eyes, 'yeah?'

'Hi Harry, Hermy, Ron' Ginny greeted, 'Cho's joining us, is that okay?'

'Sure' Hermione said smiling and taking a seat opposite her, Ron quickly took the seat besides the bushy hair girl and Harry, grinning at his two oblivious companions, slid into the spare seat bedside's Cho starring intently at her face. She was busy eyeing Hermione and Ron, but particularly the Gryffindor intellect with distrust – the red-haired youth was complaining about his Arithmetic class and the bushy – hair girl was rubbing her fingers on her temple looking patient and vexed at the same time.

Harry leaned in close towards her. 'Isn't it so obvious they like each other?' he whispered.

'You'd be blind not to see it' Ginny replied upon overhearing.

'Yeah' Cho uttered her mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. She stood and grabbed Harry's arm, 'I have to talk to you'.

'Now?' Harry queried.

'It's important' Cho whisper desperately. 'Please?'

'Sure, guy's I'll be right back' Harry told his friends.

'Cho where are you going?' Ginny cried in disappointment.

'Sorry, I'll catch up with you later' Cho murmured distractedly and still holding on to Harry's shirt sleeve she hurried out of the hall and released her grip once outside.

'What's wrong you look...troubled?' Harry asks in concern.

'Okay I believe everything you said last night' she blurted and began to pace in agitation. Then she began re-telling her nightmare, and her visit to the hospital wing followed by Snape's conversation with Pomfrey.

Harry was beginning to look very serious, and slightly unnerved. 'About that dream' he said cautiously, 'are you sure you heard right?'

'Yes! I'm sure it was You-Know-Who that said I will be next!' she cried near hysterics.

'Okay, okay calm down' Harry said soothingly, 'let's not loose our head. Considering the possibility of an attack, from now on it's vital that you don't go anywhere without your wand, in fact don't go anywhere alone, or without company!'

Cho smiled wearily, 'now who's loosing their head?'

Harry smiled and they fell into silence save for the background noise of the students in the Great Hall.

'So...will you be okay?' Harry asks awkwardly.

'Yeah' she said quietly, 'I'm might not be as brave as Gryffindor but I'm smart enough to watch out for myself, especially after – Cedric'.

Harry's face changed a little and Cho instantly read the look in his face and hasten to correct herself.

'Listen Harry I'm really sorry about last year I was such a selfish prat, you know...for asking about Cedric when you must have been having a hard time too. I've accepted Cedric's death, I learnt not to cry and grieve too much now – I'm determine not to let V-vol-demort get me like he got Cedric'.

Harry's gaze softened as he recognised her attempt to say Voldemort's name, 'I'm sorry too, Hermione was right. I was very tactless, I'm sorry about being so dense and just so you know there's nothing going on between Hermione and me; she's like a sister to me. Anyway I was a bit – angry last year'.

'And I was a bit weird too' Cho said smiling. 'Sorry for jumping to conclusions about Hermione'.

'Friends?' Harry asks holding out his hand nervously.

Cho smiled and grasp his hand giving it a firm shake. 'Friends'.

Harry released her hands, 'you know were going to have to work together on this, if you don't mind'.

'Of course not,' she exclaimed. _At least we have something else to talk about besides Quidditch, _Cho thought ironically.

'Great!' Harry enthused.

'So however did you guess who the house heir was?' Cho asked curiously.

Harry ran a hand through his dark hair ruffling it up even more, a habit Cho guessed that he did when he was nervous or in deep contemplation.

'Well, I had a little help on that. In my second year – well everyone thought I was the heir to Slytherin who could open the Chambers of Secrets and...' Harry suddenly bit his lip eyes wary.

'And?' Cho asked getting the feeling he was holding something back.

'Um I forgot...but Dumbledore ask to see me before the school year and in his office I talk to the sorting hat too' Harry said quickly.

Cho interrupted him, 'you talked to it?'

'Yeah it's helped me out before, and the warning was pretty easy to decipher, Dumbledore caught me and I ask him about the prophecy and he confirmed it is what he fear it to be'.

'I still don't understand how the house heir exist today, are we in someway related to them?' Cho ask genuinely confused.

Harry hesitated, 'listen Cho I would tell you but...I think it's better to wait until Dumbledore can explain it further.'

She studied his face noticing the shiftiness in his eyes, her heart sank. Harry was obviously hiding something from her. Didn't he trust her?

'Cho?' Harry ask timidly, 'you know I do trust you, but for your sake its better to remain oblivious to everything right now'.

Cho smiled, 'that's alright Harry, and I understand you know what's best!'

Harry blushed and Cho caught his gaze, they stared at each other for a moment in silence, _God_ _Harry's eyes are so green it really is one of his best features; _she musedand caught her breath. _What? What made me think about him like that? I'm over Harry Potter aren't I?_

'So,' Harry said quietly his eyes darting all over the place trying to avoid looking anywhere but at her.

Cho pursued her lips, lost in silent contemplation. 'So', she murmured.

'_Ahem_!'

_Why is he starring at me like that? _Cho wondered obliviously.

Someone gave a loud, intrusive cough.

Cho snapped her head around, and Harry quickly took a step back staring over her shoulder his expression suddenly cold.

'Marietta?' Cho queried. 'I was looking for you'.

Marietta had disapproval written all over her face and she cast a look of suspicion at Harry and wordlessly grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Confused and bewildered she let Marietta lead her away, she turned back and gave a silent shrug at Harry and mouthed "sorry".

'I can't believe you' Marietta muttered.

'Hey what's with you all of a sudden?' Cho protested, 'will you let me go already!'

Marietta halted abruptly and whirled around jabbing an accusing finger at her. 'How dare you say that? How could you forget what happened last year?'

'Actually I rather forget' Cho answered dryly. 'But Harry and I were just talking, so what?'

Marietta eyes watered, 'I don't know what to think of you anymore; you're suppose to be my friend'.

Cho gripped Marietta around her arms and forced her to look at her, 'listen Marietta, I know you disapprove of Harry Potter but that's my business, you're my best friend and you'll always be okay?'

Marietta shrugged still looking slightly upset, 'you know I can't stay mad at you Cho'.

Cho pulled her friend in for a hug, 'and I don't like to fight with you, let's have lunch I haven't eaten anything all day, and I was looking for you guys!'

'We went to the Infirmary to check up on you but you had already gone, Madam Pomfrey forgot to give you this' Marietta passed her a vial.

'Thanks' Cho said curtly and tucked the vial in her pockets. She didn't particularly wish to talk about what made her take a sleeping draught although Marietta was probably waiting for an explanation. 'Let's go already!'

* * *

_Okay I really should be more creative everytime I end a chapter, that might explain the lack of reviews I had last week (meaningful glare) so if you guys aren't generous then don't blame me if I leave you with a cliffie next week!_

_So what do you guys think? Found another mistake, point it out and tell me so I can fix it! But please review, I love to hear your comments!_

_Till next time! _

_Vivvy_


	4. An Unexpected Turn of Events

_Hey there! Thanks to all those people who reviewed (Kresh, Ligya, Tylah, El Permanente) especially those who review every time I update because your comments are very much appreciated and inspiring! So let's answer some questions! _

_First of all Phoenix King and LT200, umm you guys are good. When I first started writing it, yes the stalker was suppose to be Snape! Now things have to be changed (not because you guys guessed it!) but here's a hint: the stalker is someone important, and has formed a friendship of some-sort with Snape, thus explaining the reason why he's so nice and sympathetic towards Cho. Confusing ne? Well don't think about it too hard, don't want you guys guessing what happens yet!_

_Shari - I'll see what I can do!_

_Now let's get on with the story, a familiar character features in this chapter, and the relationship between Cho and Harry gets interesting..._

_Disclaimer: I own nuthin!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – An Unexpected Turn of Event **

Lessons were over for the day, friends called out to one another above the thundering sound of eager students pouring out of the classroom hall all at once. Cho Chang was amongst the sea of students, she struggled through the crowd getting hot and flustered. Usually straight after lessons Cho would make a beeline to the Ravenclaw Common Room and enjoy a little cat nap before tackling her homework. But it was still light outside and she was desperate for a few moments alone. Just a little respite, to unwind and chill out - that was what she needed. Putting on a burst of speed, she hastened outside, a group of sixth year Hufflepuff waved at her. Cho smiled and reached out to push open the door. A second year Ravenclaw eagerly reach out to open it for her.

Cho thank the blushing youth and quickly walk outside and hurried down the flight of steps leading to the blessedly empty lake. At this time of the day, right after class. Students were likelier to be found at the Great Hall grabbing a snack before dinner, or relaxing in there Common Room. Withing a few minutes, the grounds and lake would start to fill up with students - like her, to enjoy the rest of the day. There was a secret place where she could sit in peace but still enjoy the cool breeze and the views of the sun setting over the lake. The backdoor of the gardener's shed with three steps coming down completely hidden by overgrown foliage.

But there was company. On the steps someone lounged with cloak tossed aside, his school shirt unbuttoned at the throat, and the sleeves rolled up over strong pale arm. The person was facing his back to her; arms folded over head, legs stretched out before him and gaze fixed in the distance.

'Oh,' Cho said, taken aback and disappointed her secret hiding place was occupied. 'Oh – I' m sorry...'

The person froze and slowly rose to his feet; Cho raised a brow recognising the face at once. Draco Malfoy surveyed her with expressionless grey eyes.

'Cho Chang' he drawled. 'I see I have preempted your place of refuge'.

She wasn't sure how to respond to the sixth year Slytherin, they had never exchange more than a few words with each other. And all she knew about him was his parentage, his house, and that Harry didn't trust him. Cho felt uneasy, he was a virtual stranger and she could remember Harry's words: _Malfoy is Slytherin's heir... He won't strike Malfoy_ _because his father's a death eater_. He didn't look that dangerous to her right now, he almost look vulnerable and lonely. Maybe he, like her; wanted a place to flee to when life becomes overwhelming. And enjoy a moment of peace and quiet.

'What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?' Draco drawled after she remained stoically silent.

Her mouth opened to reply with a witty retort but no words came out. For once in her life she didn't know what to say to him nor had she any idea how she should act. One part of her – her natural trustworthy, curious self wanted to try and get to know him; after all she couldn't just leap to conclusions that just because he was Slytherin he was cold, evil and heartless. Yet the sensible part of her mind told her she should leave. His father was a death eater, he was Slytherin's heir, and Draco Malfoy was not to be trusted.

If he found her silence unnerving, he gave no sign of it. His gaze returned to the view of the lake, his eyes clear and his stance casual as he leaned against the shed.

'Nice view' he continued as if he wasn't Hogwarts biggest bully - and she, the most popular girl in the school. 'I can see why you choose this place to flee'.

Cho was beginning to feel a little foolish standing there, awkwardly clutching her books to her chest, and despite herself. Her wariness was replaced with interest, she took it as a good sign he wanted to talk, with her of all people. The rebellious and stubborn side of her wanted to prove the myth of _all-Slytherin's-are-evil-bastards_ wrong. And besides, she thought, she had good friends in every house and Slytherin wasn't one of them.

'I didn't think anyone knew about it' Cho ventured finally, 'I don't mind sharing it'.

Draco considered what she had said; there was a look on his face. As if he was surprise someone like her had respond without the trace of scorn or fear that he must be accustomed to. He glanced at her standing there nervously twisting the end of her long braid round and round her finger.

'Would you like to sit down?' Draco asked unexpectedly. His expression guarded as if uncertain of himself, and unuse to being friendly.

Cho nodded, Draco shifted to make some space and she seated herself gracefully on the top step. She carefully laid her books down and stretched her slender legs in front of her relaxing her position. All the time she was wondering why Draco was suddenly so nice? She knew he was capable of causing misery and hell for many people. Cho had lost count of the times she had dried a first years tears after a nasty confrontation with Draco and his croonies or anyone from Slytherin for that matter.

However it had been a tiring day, the air was fragrant with sweet smelling flowers, the warmth from the sun and the breeze was tranquil – who could maintain a facade of hostility and coldness on a day like this? She scrutinise him trying to see what lay behind the cool exterior, when relax and without the sneer, his features were pleasant enough. He was starring out over the water. She followed his gaze; a swan was swimming quite nearby, leisurely in the glow of the setting sun. Cho held her breath watching it glide closer towards them. The silence stretched out, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

'My Patronus is a swan' she said softly so as not to startle it. She felt him shift his gaze towards her. 'But I guess that came as no surprise. The Ravenclaw house is named after the Raven, and I love riding my broom, I like to pretend I'm a bird when I fly. I suppose if I could be an animagus I'd be some kind of bird'.

Draco stirred, 'you're not that bad a seeker' he said grudgingly, 'I thought it was unusual to see someone like you into Quidditch – it's not much of a girl's sport'.

Her ears perked, she twisted around to face him startling the swan away, 'what do you mean someone like me?' she demanded challengingly.

Draco showed no sign of discomfort, maybe he didn't realise he was challenging a Ravenclaw, and when provoked we were famous for getting fired up and arguing the topic to death until we end up the victor.

'Yeah' he said callously, 'you're the type of girl who always looks immaculate, I mean not a hair out of place, not a blemish on your face, not to mention most Ravenclaw's prefer to bury themselves in their books. I just can't understand why you'd be interested in a rough game of Quidditch'.

Cho quirked a brow in an amusement, the poor thing! He really had no idea that he was treading on perilous territory.

'On what grounds do you base your assumptions on?' she queried calmly.

Draco shrugged, 'you're a Ravenclaw'.

Cho stifled a giggle; this was a familiar debate that she would never tire of arguing. She almost thought it slightly unfair how she just _love_ to use her wit and learning to her advantage, and sometimes even the disadvantage of others.

'Oh I see, so base on _your_ gross judgment. Then I guess I can jump to the same conclusion that since your from Slytherin. You and everyone in your house are all cunning, ambitious people who are willing to use any means to meet your ends. Many people believe all Slytherins are cold, evil, heartless beings. And because of that, they are more likely to be allied with the Dark side' she suggested casually.

Draco rose to his feet looking defiant and wary, 'and I suppose your one of them?' he demanded not bothering to hide the anger lurking in his eyes.

Undeterred Cho continued, 'and I suppose since you _are_ a Slytherin, and there have been conflict between the original founders of the Gryffindor and Slytherin house, you'd always be jealous of Gryffindor for being brave, chivalrous and daring. I mean base on your assumptions, Gryffindors are seen as an all around good person, but also excel in winning and always come out as the hero.'

Draco narrowed his eyes, 'you do realise who you're talking to don't you?' he growled.

'Oh yes, I'm talking to someone who obviously had no idea that there is no way they can challenge me – a Ravenclaw into a battle of wits and come out unscathed' Cho giggled.

Draco's stance relaxed slightly, but his expression remained slightly guarded. 'I guess you were trying to teach me a lesson then?'

'Yes and no; it's not about jumping to conclusions. Had to teach you a lesson the hard way so you know next time what your getting yourself into when it comes to arguing with me', she retorted smiling smugly.

Draco smirked, 'duly noted'.

The sun was setting over the lake; they fell into companionable silence once again watching the fiery glow of the sun cast its last dazzling rays over the length of the lake. Cho felt his gaze on her again.

'What?' she asked without looking up.

Draco studied the ground frowning slightly, 'you don't believe that do you?'

'Believe what?' she asked.

'About Slytherins being...you know' Draco said uncertainly.

Cho wondered whether he meant, being a death eater and fighting against the light or the other stuff she said about being Slytherin. She studied him, wondering what he was thinking about. Maybe he wasn't evil and fighting against them, maybe he was torn between right and wrong and he needed some guidance, or persuasion to side with them when the Second War begins.

'I believe everyone is an individual' she answered carefully, 'just because we are sorted in our house does not mean we have to live up to its expectations. If you have notice, I set an example to the younger students by making it my duty to have friends in every house. And that includes Slytherin; I believe whoever was sorted in Slytherin are the most misunderstood people. No one can be totally capable of being evil and heartless, how can people say that to a 10-year-old child sorted in Slytherin? I believe them to be misconceived and have been given a bad reputation for life, and feel as if you have to live up to it.'

Draco nodded his face changing, 'your very observant and...fair'.

Cho shrugged, 'I only seek the truth behind the myth'.

Suddenly she realise the sky had totally darkened, how long had she been out here for? Her friends must be frantic with worry; she had told no one of her whereabouts, she gave her wrist watch a quick glance. Everyone would be on their way to dinner now; she scrambled to her feet startling her companion.

'Sorry', she said sheepishly, 'didn't realise so much time had passed'.

Judging from the look on Draco's face, she could see that even he was surprised how fast time had passed. He nodded but made no sign of joining her inside, it would cause talk if they were seen walking in together. She guessed some things are beyond her capabilities to change.

'I'll seeya later' Cho said uncertainly, she believed despite this unusual conversation, some sort of awkward friendship had bloomed.

Draco nodded saying nothing, but the look she read in his clear grey eyes spoke of gratitude and thanks. It must be hard, Cho thought. To act the way everyone expected him to be, somewhere along the lines. People had forgotten he was human too with a conscience and feelings. She gathered up her books and departed, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

As she hurried inside, she met some people on there way to dinner.

'Cho!' Padma Patil exclaimed, she hurried down the stairs, 'where were you? Everyone's been looking for you, even the Professors! Marietta and Michael asked Harry if he knew where you were, when he realised you were missing he got everyone to search for you!'

Cho cringed imagining the uproar her disappearance must have caused, she suddenly didn't feel like going into the Great Hall where people would stare and whisper. Wondering why she got the whole school searching for her?

'Sorry I was...taking a walk, tell Harry and the other's I'm fine, I'm going to get changed out of my uniform, I'll see you guys later' Cho said and without waiting for a reply she ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She took the long route towards her House to avoid any more confrontation, by the time she was in her bedroom; it was empty and blessedly silent. She slowly unraveled the plait and brushed it out; her hair fell in curling waves to her waist, leaving it as it is. She kicked off her shoes, and changed out of her uniform into a pair of faded jeans and a black top. Cho checked her appearance in the mirror; once she decided she was presentable she hurried towards the Great Hall, on the way she ran into Hermione and Ron Weasely.

'Cho!' Hermione exclaimed running up to her breathlessly with Ron trailing behind in her wake. 'Harry's been looking for you, he was so worried!'

Cho blushed imagining what his friends must think of Harry's erratic behavior, 'I know Padma told me just then' Cho said feeling horrible.

'I've never seen him look so bloody worried' Ron puffed, 'he dragged us all over the school looking – '

Hermione drove her elbow into his belly, 'Ron!' she hissed.

'What?' he squeaked rubbing his stomach.

Cho felt them glance at her and they must have seen the look of distress clearly written on her face. 'I didn't mean – '

Hermione put a reassuring arm around her shoulder, 'it's alright, and we'll walk you to the Great Hall and explain it to everyone there'.

'Thanks' Cho said gratefully, Hermione really wasn't all that bad she thought as they began to walk.

'So where were you?' Ron asked ignoring the glare Hermione shot his way.

'I took a walk straight after class' Cho lied, 'I didn't realise how long I would be'.

'Alone?' Hermione asked in disbelief.

'I – well, I wanted to be alone, you know walk off the stress from class and – ' she said sounding flustered.

'_Cho_!'

She was saved from giving a full answer to Hermione when Marietta ran up to her and flung her arms around her in a tight hug.

'Hey!'

Before Cho could get in another word, Marietta was firing questions at her. 'Where the hell have you been, you were gone for hours. Then when Harry started to get really worried, we thought something bad must have happened!'

Michael jogged up towards them looking relieved, 'we've found you!' He hugged her, 'what the hell's going on? I didn't know why it was such a big deal when you went missing, but when Potter told the Professors. Everyone thought the worse when they began looking to!'

'I'm sorry guys' Cho said very close to tears. She thought of her secret spot and longed to be there right now.

Marietta picked up on her mood instantly, 'come on, we better go and straighten things up now'.

Relieved to be with her real friends, they made their way towards the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron in their wake. As expected, a lot of people stared when they entered, somewhere she saw Ginny wave at her. Harry pushed through the crowd, white-faced and emotions written all over his face, fear, relief, anger and something else...

'Cho!' he exclaimed, ignoring the crowd and Marietta's frown of disapproval, he threw his arms around her in a hug, 'I thought that – when we couldn't – '

For a moment when Harry wrapped her in a hug, she felt comforted and safe and wanted nothing more to close her eyes and pretend they were alone.

'Okay that's enough of that' a sharp voice commanded.

Harry loosened his grip although he didn't release her yet, Cho saw Ms McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape striding towards them.

'You can let her go now Harry' McGonagall said severely. She turned to the others, 'go back to your tables'.

'But – ' Marietta protested.

'Come along' Flitwick tittered and escorted them towards their table. Marietta turned around and sent her a look that said, _you're not getting away that easily._

Harry released her with some reluctance, Cho studied his profile, his jaw was tightened and his face was still white but the wild expression she had seen was gone at least. Harry glanced at her, his eyes asking a million questions.

'I'm sorry' she said to Harry and turned to the Professors, 'I really am, but I don't see why – '

'We shall not discuss this here' Snape intercepted coolly, 'Albus Dumbledore wishes to see both of you straight after dinner'.

Cho nodded wearily, but she suddenly remembered something. 'Sir don't we have another detention tonight?'

Despite the seriousness of the situation she felt Harry direct an incredulous look at her and muttered for her ears only, 'you've got to be kidding me'.

Snape smirked, 'you can make up for it tomorrow'.

Cho groaned inwardly, great that makes another three nights of precious homework time, she's going to have to work extra hard to make up for it now.

'Back to your seats' McGonagall ordered.

Cho was about to hurry off, feeling thoroughly reprimanded but almost instinctively Harry's hand shot out and grabbed her hands halting her progress.

'Err Harry?' Cho asked feeling her cheeks turn red.

'Potter release Miss Chang at once and _return to your seat_!' McGonagall snapped.

Cho felt like covering her head in shame, she glimpse Ginny covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Harry blushed and releasing her hand he reluctantly joined his friends at his table, who were watching the exchange with interest.

Cho ignored the looks from the students as she made her way to her seat and her friends made some space for her to sit between them.

'What was that all about?' Michael queried pouring her a cup of pumpkin juice and passing it to her.

Cho accepted it with trembling hands, 'I have no bloody idea' she muttered. The rest of the meal progressed, and Cho endured the questions and strange looks she received. She glance at the Slytherin table; her eyes searching for someone – particularly with white blond hair and calm grey eyes. He wasn't there; Cho gave a sigh of relief. Somehow she rather not have Draco know about Harry's friendship with her.

Marietta sensed her current mood and kept up a lively conversation on the Hogsmeade weekend they were planning. Glad for the distraction, Cho ate without much of an appetite. Near the end of the meal, she glimpsed Draco Malfoy joining his friend at Slytherin. He was chatting and smirking with his house mates acting totally different to the person she was talking with earlier.

When the meal was over, Cho mooched about, dawdling with her food as she waited for students from the other table to leave. Marietta and Michael kept her company as the Ravenclaw table began to empty.

'You can go back to your Common Rooms you know' Cho told them. 'I bet your both tired and have homework to do'.

'That's alright' Marietta replied concealing a yawn. 'We wouldn't want to leave you alone'.

Cho grimaced; actually she wouldn't mind being alone right now. She snuck a glance at Gryffindors table and glimpse Harry alone with his two closest friends for company. Hermione and Ron appeared to be bickering leaving Harry looking awkwardly out of place, he glance her way and they caught each other's eye. Cho smiled and Harry grinned shooting a wry glance at his friends and rolling his eyes. She smothered her giggle and glance longingly at the door. Harry appeared to have caught her train of thoughts. He pointed towards the back door, another exit from the Great Hall, Cho beamed and nodded turning to her friends.

'Go on you guys, I'll be fine. I meet you two later in the Common Room. Besides, I might be a while, I want a slice of apple pie,' Cho told her friends in a tone that brook no arguments.

Grumbling, they reluctantly pick their feet up and left the room, Cho made sure they were out of sight before she stood and hurried towards the second exit.

'Harry?'

It was dark and she began to panic as she experience a sense of dejavu from a recent nightmare, she felt someone's warm hand enclose around her slender wrist. Cho started almost letting out a scream but she relaxed when she saw sparkling emerald eyes.

'It's okay Cho, it's only me' Harry whispered his fingers twined into hers and held her in a firm grip, 'ready to find out the truth now?'

Cho was suddenly glad it was dark so he couldn't see the rising blush on her face, 'sure' she whispered. But at the moment, she felt as if she would follow Harry to the end of the world and back.

_Get a grip girl, _the sensible part of her mind chided herself as she followed Harry towards Dumbledore's chambers, _you're here with Harry for something important, it's not like Harry's taking you away for a romantic rendezvous. _

Cho snuck a glance at Harry, remembering the look on his face when she entered the Great Hall and how; for a moment, he had disregarded his embarrassment and hugged her. _Shut up brain! Every girl is entitled to having foolish fantasies – even a Ravenclaw!_

* * *

_So what do you think, I know there are people out there who thinks that Draco might be acting OOC but think of it this way. JK Rowling, writes about Draco from Harry's POV whereas this is from Cho's (and my interpretation). And trust me, there's a point I'm going to make with it! What do you think of the relationship between Harry and Cho, I'll try not to rush it._

_This week at the Chambers and Secret Message Boards (please feel free to join and participate!), we were discussing the prefered type of ending. Most people there wanted a heart-wrenching angsty ending rather than a cliche happily-ever-after type. Your opinions count too, so tell me what you'd prefer! (Though the ending is far into the future)._

_Ooh one more thing! I edited the first chapter, so that it doesn't involve Snape too much! _

_Till next time!_

_Vivvy_


	5. So it Begins

_Yaayy! Another Chapter, and since my reviewers are being so supportive this chappie is extra long! I suffered a minor bout of Writer's Block but my lovely friends from Chambers and Secret Message Boards helped me out! Especially Shari! Look out for her first fanfic: "To the End"._

_Okay now let's answer some questions: To Phoenix King and LT200: sorry your both wrong! It was never my intention to make Draco the stalker (yes it would be very obvious if he was!) You'll just hafta wait! Oh and about Draco's OOC-ness, I reread the chapter and it seems like Cho wants to believe he's nice and genuine - but as I said before I have a point to make with him!_

_Grookill: Thanks for the tip it was extremely helpful cos I sensed something was missing! And I'll try to make Cho more "human"_

_And also: Kresh, Youngian89, Scorpio Serpant, El-Permanente EVERYONE! Thankyou! Now let's get on with it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nuthin!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 – So it Begins**

Cho took in the surroundings of the room she had just entered, the actual chamber that housed the great Dumbledore was perhaps smaller than she had expected. The fire's heat in the little hearth did little to spread its warmth in every corner of the antechamber.

Harry wandered towards a great phoenix bird and fondled its tuft of hair whilst she gave the room a good inspection. She had never in all her seven years at Hogwarts, ever been granted the privilege of being in Dumbledore's chambers until now. The furniture was polished to a gloss where she could see her face reflected; she admired the skilful carving on the chair backs of fanciful creatures and scroll works. The occupants of the portraits surveyed her with mild curiously as she passed. There were tall narrow windows with its shutters closed but a thin stream of moonlight peeked under the curtains.

'I wonder where Dumbledore is.' Cho queried moving in front of the small fire. It was deathly cold; the tapestries of ancient heroes stirred in the draught. She could not suppress a shiver.

'Your cold' Harry noticed at once. 'Here'.

She felt the warmth of his cloak as he laid it around her shoulders, she welcome the warmth and drew the folds around her tiny frame, 'thankyou' Cho said reaching behind to untuck the length of her hair over the cloak.

'I'll do that' Harry offered, he moved behind her to grasp her hair and swept it out from under the cloak, she felt his hand linger on her back.

Cho felt herself blush but she gave a loud gasp as startlingly something - an undiscernible figure shrouded in dark shadows moved fleetingly in the corner of her eye.

'I'm sorry!' Harry squeaked at once looking alarmed, but as Cho whirled around her fingers grasping her wand his expression changed. 'What is it?'

She narrowed her eyes, 'I – I thought...there was something...'

Harry surveyed her with an indiscernible expression, his cheeks quite pink, 'really?'

Cho lower her wand pursuing her lips, 'sorry it was probably just the shadows or something'.

Harry cleared his throat, 'oh okay' he answered, his voice quite shrill. He retreated a few steps and sat on the plush seat, 'so how was your day?'

Cho gave a wry grin and took a seat besides him, 'exhausting, it's only been a month and I'm already buried up to my eyeballs with homework'.

'You have NEWTS don't you?' Harry asked fiddling with his glasses.

Cho nodded grimacing, 'don't remind me, my last year in Hogwarts, I was hoping for a semblance of peace this year but things just seems to be getting out of control'.

Harry looked a bit disconcerted to hear her say this; 'oh' he bit his lips. 'Then I don't think you're going to like what you'll be hearing tonight'.

She opened her mouth to reply but there was a crack and suddenly the small room appeared even more crowded as four full-grown adults apparated into the room.

'Ah I see you youngster have made yourselves comfortable' Professor Dumbledore announced dusting his flowing robes; he strode towards his pet phoenix and stroked its downy plumage. 'I believe we are in need of refreshments and nibbles'.

'Goodness Albus' McGonagall exclaim crossly, 'I did not leave my cosy chambers for a tea party, can we not get on with business?'

'Minerva my dear I do apologise for my manners, do take a seat, you too Severus it has been an exhausting day, what we need is hot chocolate for the children and perhaps a cup of tea for us older folks?' Dumbledore continued, he gave a swish of his hands and suddenly everyone found themselves holding a cup and saucer full to the brim with hot beverage. The little table was suddenly laden with sweets and biscuits, even McGonagall could not resist. She grudgingly took a seat and promptly reached for a scotch biscuit to enjoy with her tea.

'Help yourself' Dumbledore urged beaming.

Snape scowled, he places his saucer on a bookcase. 'Perhaps we can get started now?'

Dumbledore stirred his tea and sipped it, 'ah a sweet strong tea always does the trick, Miss Chang, Mr Potter, would you rather another beverage?'

It seemed that Dumbledore would rather speak at his own pace, and neither McGonagall nor Snape's impatience could deter the old Headmaster.

Harry shook his head looking unfazed but Cho hastily sipped her hot chocolate almost burning her tongue, 'I'm fine' she rasped.

Professor Dumbledore grabbed a ginger snap biscuit and munched on it, 'please help yourself, Severus do come and join us. You do look awfully uncomfortable standing there'.

Sullenly, Severus Snape took three long strides and seated himself on a plush chair looking even more awkward then he was to begin with.

The room was silent, Cho felt oddly out of place. Everyone seems to be with some acquaintance with one another, even Harry. She wished Dumbledore would just hurry up and start talking. But it seems everyone was waiting for the Headmaster to begin who was in no particular hurry as he sipped his tea and munched on his biscuits with cheerful enthusiasm. Harry tentatively sipped his hot chocolate and lowered his cup on the table, she followed his gaze. Harry and Snape were eyeing each other with detest and McGonagall was watching them over the rim of her cup. An elderly looking wizard whom she recognised as Dilys Derwent, a former Hogwarts Headmaster and a St Mungos healer; yawned in his portrait and began to snore. Cho was starting to feel a little drowsy herself.

"In times of old when I was new and Hogwarts barely started. The founders of our noble school thought never to be parted' Dumbledore mused, 'the sorting hat has been singing this song for the past few years. The story of Hogwart's founders'.

Everyone turned their attention towards the greatest wizard in the world of magic and wizardry, we all knew he had a point to make. Cho gaze at her Headmaster listening attentively.

'So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years, but then discord crept among us. Feeding on our faults and fears, the houses that, like pillars four had once held up our school. Now turned upon each other and divided sought to be' Dumbledore continued. 'And for a while it seemed the school must meet an early end, what with duelling and with fighting. And the clash of friend on friend'.

Cho detected a  note of heavy sadness in his last sentence. Harry and Snape were scowling determine to look anywhere but at each other. Dumbledore raised his head and caught her gaze with his periwinkle blue eyes.

'Perhaps Miss Chang remains the only student left in Hogwarts who believes in house unity amongst students' he smiled noticing her look of surprise. 'Don't be surprise, there is little that I do not know. Tell me my dear, what do you make of this?'

Cho straightened as she felt four pair of eyes turned towards her, 'umm...' she mumbled reluctlantly, 'well I agree it seems wrong to sort people and condemn them once they have a house. Were on the brink of war as we speak, I believe that we either stand together and be strong from within or crumble.'

'Wise words' Dumbledore replied solemnly, 'but it is commonly forgotten'.

'It was unity that started Hogwart. It was unity that brought the Death Eaters together. It was unity,' he winked. 'That founded the DA'.

'So...unity is good and bad?' Cho queried hesitantly.

'We unite. But even the strongest army is useless against a organised army. Even a small army that is well organised can win this war' Dumbledore answered.

Cho felt a thrill of terror at the mention of war from Dumbledore's own lips. And besides her she felt Harry stiffen.

'The four founders of this school, as you may know, are Godric Gryffinfor, Salazar Slythein, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Each founders has his/her own opinions about this school. And each founders has their own criticsm' Dumbledore continued and he turned his gaze towards Harry and Cho.

'Your classmates, are the only living heir in today's modern time. Harry - your the only living heir to Godric Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy is one of the last heirs to Salazar Slytherin. The other one, as you may already know, is Voldemort'. Cho flinched. 'The heir to Hufflepuff is deceased, ruthlessly murdered by Lord Voldemort. And you Miss Chang - you are Rowena Ravenclaw's heir'.

Cho felt her eyes glisten with tears, it was all too much to take in. Hearing about Cedric, Dumbledore confirming she was Ravenclaw's heir - it was just insane!

'But how do you know I'm the heir of Ravenclaw? How could I be related to her? I - it could be anyone - even Marietta!' Cho burst out.

A cold voice spoke from her right. 'And why would it be Marietta? That two-faced liar.'

Cho whirled around to face Harry incredulously. 'Marietta isn't a liar! Her mum works for the Ministry. I bet you would do that too, if you were put in that position!'

'Well you know, Ron's dad works for the ministry too!' Harry responded, eyes narrowed in disapproval and jaws tightened in annoyance.

Cho leapt to her feet suddenly furious, upsetting the cup of hot chocolate and its contents spilt all over the floor and doused Harry's trousers.

'That doesn't _matter_! Marietta is in a tight spot. Ron's parents support him don't they?' she yelled.

'How's that? My parents are dead. They were murdered by Voldemort remember?' Harry answered coldly.

A stony silence followed Harry's words, Cho was still standing; her chest heaving with rage and hurt.

'Okay that's enough' Professor McGonagall intercepted, 'I see the children are worked up as it is. Perhaps its time to retire for the night'.

Cho felt her face flushing crimson, she tugged Harry's cloak off and flung it on the ground. She raised her head and met his distant gaze. Wordlessly, she turned on her heels and stalked off. Behind her she heard Dumbledore sigh and whisper.

_'For our Hogwarts is in danger from external deadly foes. And we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within'_. 

* * *

Practice was going to be hell, Cho decided irritably as she flung the heavy double doors to the Entrance door open and strode briskly through the flagged stone floor. The sky was still a murky grey, and the first stream of sunlight had barely begun to skim the grounds of Hogwarts. It was precisely five fifteen in the morning, and she had booked the Quidditch field at five thirty. A brisk breeze whipped the folds of her cloak over her figure. She felt the goose pimples rise on her bare neck and she began to regret leaving her thick scarf behind. She had her long dark hair pulled back onto the crown of her head and fasten to a severe bun leaving much of her neck and collar bone exposed to the bite of the cold. Shivering violently, she quickly pulled her gloves on and proceeded to jog towards the field, her breath coming out in white puffs in the air.

'Hey Princess your late!'

She suddenly felt a firm grip on her waist and gave a shriek as she began to move forwards her feet dangling madly in the air.

'Corner you prat!' Cho snarled.

Laughing heartily, Michael Corner easily heaved her over his broom flying over the Quidditch stadiums where her team mates were observing with wry amusement. Seething with embarrassment, Cho flung her arms out and shouted: "accio broom!'

Her Comet Two Sixty darted up in the air and she clasped onto it and swiftly mounted her broom before Michael even had a chance to react.

'You - are going down' Cho smirked.

Putting on a burst of speed she dipped under his broom and gave a swift kick on his kneecaps, howling in pain he tipped forwards mid-air and rolled upside down legs still clinging onto his broom. Cho landed gracefully and watched with satisfaction as Michael lost control of his broom as it lowered to the ground his head skimming the sand bar. He came to a halt his head completely buried underneath the sand with his legs sticking up in the air.

Her team mates sniggered and clapped her shoulders, shouting out taunts and jokes towards there frazzled Keeper.

'Ooh better not get on the wrong end with our Captain 'ere' 5th year Stewart Ackerely chortled. 'Princess she ain't'.

'Get up you lummox' 7th year Sean Cappar dubbed "St Cappar" because of his gentle upbringing exclaimed dragging there disgruntle Keeper to his feet.

'Jeez – o Chang what crawled up your as-' Michael began to complain but Sean Cappar clapped a hand over his mouth.

'Shut it Corner there are ladies present' he warned.

'Oh come off it St Cappar, the only "lady" besides Cho here is you! Not like she's that naïve' Corner protested.

Cho jabbed her fingers sharply on his chest, 'get your eyes check, we have tryouts for new players you dolt, and if you can get any thicker we have another girl with us, thank the heavens!'

'Another girl?' Corner exclaimed. His eyes scanned the group of Ravenclaws huddled together and came to a halt on a short, pale girl with wide dark eyes and plump, rosy cheeks. 'Hi, welcome to tryouts!'

Cho rolled her eyes, 'okay team gather and listen up' she began briskly. The group formed a semi circle around her. She surveyed her team with a somewhat disgruntle expression, they consisted of boys all taller, bigger and wider than her it felt strange to be giving orders considering she was the smallest and the only girl on the team.

'Last year as I'm sure you all know, started out successfully' Cho pursued her lips, 'we should have won...the odds were on our side, Roger warned us to be prepared for the unexpected. And Gryffindor's chance victory was just that...however it shall not happen again. I do feel as if I let the team down and take the brunt of the punishment unto myself...'

She ignored the chorus of disagreement and protests from her fellow team mates and resumed her speech.

'However this year, as it is my last and I have yet to lead Ravenclaw into victory. I make it my responsibility and goal to finish the year content with the knowledge that the Quidditch trophy is ours for the year with our names on it.'

A murmur of approval rippled amongst her fellow team mates, Cho smiled warmly and she made sure she looked each player in the eyes.

'Being your chosen captain, I feel privilege and honour bound to do Ravenclaw justice' she said quietly. 'I'm happy you have made the decision to give me this honour – after last year's events...'

A lump formed in her throat and she felt the all-familiar urge to cry but with much difficulty she swallowed her tears. She felt her team mates share an uneasy glance between them, 'let's start with try outs' she finish quietly not trusting her voice.

Cho turned around and made herself suddenly busy with the equipments whilst struggling to compose herself.

'Hey are you okay?' Michael queried wrapping a strong arm around her small shoulders and pulled her in a hug.

'Fine, nothing to worry about' she gave a laugh but even she heard how unconvincing she sounded.

'You know last year was not your fault, I mean Davies was possessed, Quidditch consumed him and he lashed out at every one – and you were very vulnerable that time' Michael helped her carry out the beaters bat and bludgers. He was referring to last year, when she was in her emotional state and Roger Davies had almost kicked her off the team before her friends stood up for her.

Despite herself, she couldn't help the single, treacherous tear roll down her cheeks and she quickly wiped it aside trying to hide it. 'Sorry' she muttered foolishly, 'it still hurts that's all'.

'Don't worry, forget everything Roger said. Even he admitted he was a prat towards you. We all know you're the best seeker we have and we trust your judgement – that's why we decided you're the best person to be our captain. Okay?'

Cho gave a watery smile, she checked quickly to make sure no one was watching before wrapping her arms around her friend and kissing his cheeks. Of course the reason for her tears had to do with more than Quidditch but she was still touched. 

'You're the best friend a girl could ever want' she said sincerely. 'Let's get to business'.

Cho left Michael standing alone wearing a strange look; and she fixed a determined expression on her face. Cho grouped the new players together and ordered the other team mates to do laps around the field.

'Now, you're all aware we only have positions for one beater and two chasers. If you prefer another position then I'm afraid you'll be on the reserved list' she began sternly, 'there seems to be more people than we need here so I expect you to give it everything you've got today at try outs. Now everyone hand in your forms'.

Cho accepted the slips of parchment and called the others down, 'okay I'll call your name and your preferred position and Stewart Ackerely – the big, blond bloke there will give you instructions.'

Stewart began to flex his biceps – undoubtly showing off to the new girl but Sean Cappar gave him a shove.

Cho glance down at the first slip of paper, 'Ben Dunstar – position Beater'.

A tall, dark-skinned boy whom she recognised as a 4th year student stepped out and grinning eagerly hurried towards Stewart to be given further instructions.

One by one Cho called out the names and position until there was just one person left, it was the girl looking out of place amongst the other bigger boys. Cho smiled encouragingly at her, she recognised her as a 2nd year. And she was exactly her height and slender build. The girl smiled back nervously.

'You must be Emma Dobbs' Cho exclaimed brightly, 'and your desired position is...seeker'.

Cho felt everyone turn their attention towards them surveying her curiously to judge her reaction and raising a brow in surprise.

Stewart Ackerely nudged Sean Cappar smirking broadly, 'hope a little competition isn't too much eh princess?'

Cho smiled tightly, 'no of course not I'm interested to see what Miss Dobbs is capable of, to ensure Ravenclaw is in good hands when I'm gone next year'.

Emma Dobbs made her way towards Stewart and mounting her broom she flew into her position on the field with the others to warm up.

Her current team mates, Michael Corner, Sean Cappar and Stewart Ackerely gathered together to talk.

'So what do you all make of Miss Dobbs' Michael ask curiously.

'She has galls I give her that' Stewart observed, 'I mean trying out for a position that has been Chang's for the past five years especially now she's our captain'.

Sean Cappar slapped him on the back of his head, 'grow up Ackerely'.

'Hands off _Saint_ Cappar' Stewart retorted.

Rolling her eyes at their immaturity Cho shrugged, 'Stewarts right about one thing, she has guts and I admire that. We'll see how she fares today. Okay Stewart you can start them off'.

Cho and her team mates watched the mock game begin, her friends made several comments and criticism on each players but Cho was too distracted to pay much attention. Her mind was full of last nights discussion - she was still reeling from her fight with Harry, and frustratingly. Instead of filling in the blanks she felt more confused than ever about everything. She realised she never did find out how they all became heirs. And it was against her nature to be kept in the dark, she needed more information. There was no way she was going to ask Harry – especially after last night but there are things that she could find out herself...

'Hey check out Dunstar, good reflexes eh Cho?' Michael exclaimed.

Dragging her attention back to Quidditch, she fixed her eyes on the 4th year and to her surprise, he was _very_ good. Despite his heavy build he was fast on his broom, manoeuvring it with agility and precision.

'Good aim too' Ravenclaw's current beater Stewart Ackerely admitted grudgingly. 'Could do with some work on his flying skills'.

'Come off it he's the best one out there, with a little training we'll whip him into top shape by our first game' Michael protested.

'What do you think of those blokes Golding and Ledger, think any of em' are promising?' Cho murmured, she winced as Golding swung his bat missing the bludger but almost clubbing another player in the head.

'Amateurs' Stewart snorted, 'worthless'.

'How's the girl going?' Sean Cappar asked.

They scanned the sky and observed the tiny second year hovering in the air, avoiding the bludgers and skimping by the sides.

'A bit timid' Michael murmured.

'Not that bad a flyer' Cho admitted.

Sean clapped his large hands on her back reassuringly, 'you have nothing to worry about, we'll put her on reserve and you can work on training her for next year – '

Cho was about to reply but was distracted by a yell on the field.

'Oi!' one of the boys protested. 'Watchit!'

'Hey look at her go!' Stewart exclaimed.

Cho watched as Emma suddenly kicked her broom into full speed, she dodged a bludger by inches but without loosing her speed she chased after the snitch her expression intent on its target.

'We'll see about that' Cho muttered, mounting her broom she took off after Emma leaving her friends in a cloud of dust.

Her Comet Two Sixty might be no match against the Nimbus 2000 but Emma's old school broom was no match against her broom. Considering Cho had the advantage of flying skills and years of experience behind her.

She easily caught up to Emma and Cho fixed the golden snitch in her sight, Emma didn't stop to glance at her, she knew Cho was testing her.

They were neck and neck, simultaneously they both reached out, stretching their arms practically out of their sockets to grab the snitch. Just a little closer...Cho felt the beat of the snitch's wings on her fingers, she could almost graze it with her finger tip...there was a whirring sound and narrowing her eyes she felt rather than saw the bludger hurtling towards them with deadly precision. Retrieving her hands she rolled sideways, pitching her body upside down just as the bludger whipped by where she was a second ago, she heard Emma shriek. Swinging back onto her broom she spared a glance to make sure Emma was not injured – she wasn't. But the snitch was streaking underneath her still trying to escape them. Cho pitched her broom downwards and with a low swoop she raised her fingers stretched out – her friends cheered – the snitch was struggling to free itself in her grip, its wings beating furiously against her palm.

Stewart Ackerely blew his whistled, and the others still clapping motioned everyone to fly down to be given an assessment.

Cho regained her breath, letting the thrill of the catch settle into a slightly dulled excitement before she checked up on Emma.

'Okay there?' Cho queried.

Emma Dobbs was cradling her right arm her eyes bright and cheeks rosy, 'that was an awesome catch!' she breathed.

'Your hurt' Cho frowned, 'let me see that'.

Cho pulled up her sleeve to examine her arm, there was a dark purple bruise but no broken bones. 'You'll be fine'.

Emma Dobbs eyes devoured her, 'Cho you were awesome, I've seen you play and you're the best seeker, how ever did you see that bludger coming?'

Feeling rather touched Cho reply wryly, 'let's call it instincts, I had a nasty bludger incident in my first year as seeker, and I was out for the remaining year but after that I can sense a bludger a mile away' she shrugged.

The girls landed and joined the others, triumphantly Cho raise her arm with the snitch in her fist and tossed it in the box acknowledging the applause. Emma Dobbs was clapping enthusiastically along with them.

'Okay that's enough' Cho interfered, 'good game, we have seen everything we need to make our final decision, but first of all who was the person who aimed that bludger at us?'

Timidly, Ben Dunstar raised his hand reluctantly in the air looking rather embarrassed and worried.

Cho strode towards him as he cringed in mortification; she clapped him on the back and shook his hands. 'Congratulations, you're on the team, you've got an extremely good aim; everyone else will find out tomorrow morning, practise is over. You can head back to the Great Hall for breakfast, thankyou for coming out this morning'.

There was an inaudible sigh of relief as everyone began to toss their brooms and bats aside and trudged towards the Hall, anticipating breakfast after there vigorous work out.

'Emma' Cho called, 'here rub some of this salve on your bruise, it will throb later in the day, drink some peppermint tea okay?'

Reverently, the 2nd year accepted the salve nodding, 'yes thankyou Cho'.

As she turned to go, Cho paused and called out, 'Oh and Miss Dobbs'.

Emma turned around expectantly, 'yes?'

Cho smiled whimsically, 'good flying, you'll do Ravenclaw proud next year'.

Smiling exuberantly, Emma Dobbs flushed in pleasure and practically skipped back to the castle.

'What's up with you being so suddenly nice' Sean Cappar queried slinging the bag of beaters bat over his shoulders.

'Emma reminded me of myself at her age' Cho retorted, 'young, impressionable and full of promise.'

'So who do you think qualify as our chasers?' Michael asked hoisting the pile of brooms over his shoulder.

'Kieran Bundy wasn't bad' Cappar replied, 'the others were a bit of a joke really'.

'The tall thin guy with long dark hair?' Cho asked, 'he's in 5th year right?'

'Yeah, and we decided that we'll go with Ledger, he's a bit out of practice but we'll train him hard. He'll do well enough, he's Bradley's little brother' Michael explained.

'Bradley eh?' Cho said fondly referring to their previous Chaser, 'heard he's been accepted in St Mungos College'.

They returned the equipment to its shed before they made their way, wearily towards the Great Hall for breakfast, neither of them showering or changing our of their practice uniform. Breakfast was too tempting at the moment. As they entered the double doors, the smells of the kitchen filled their nostrils and Cho began to salivate.

'Hey Cho, how was practise?' Ginny greeted.

She felt Michael stiffened, "I'll see you at the table' he whispered before following his team mates to Ravenclaw's table'.

Cho nodded in understanding and greeted Ginny with a wink, 'good, were in top form this year. How goes your team?'

Ginny smile faltered for a second, 'I dunno, I mean I'm not sure what's going on exactly...'

Cho could understand Ginny's uncertainty, she only played one position – seeker but the position was occupied by Harry. And she knew how badly Ginny wanted the part.

'Hey I'm sure it'd all be okay Gin' Cho reassured her friend.

Ginny shrugged, 'yeah' she scrutinise her face, 'were you up studying all night or something, and you look tired'.

'Gee thanks' Cho responded dryly, 'I'm starving, we'll talk later'.

Cho hurried into her seat besides Marietta and Michael and reached out for a big bowl of porridge stirring in a generous amount of honey and cream.

'You guys are such pigs' Marietta sniffed indignantly watching them inhale there food.

'Oh shush' Cho chided, 'you try waking up at five am in the morning and working out for three hours!'

Marietta shuddered, 'no thankyou' she answered primly.

'Mail's here' Michael exclaimed as suddenly the room was besieged with flocks of owls swooping in and dropping their load on the table.

Cho's owl _Xiao Chun_ landed in front of her, dropping a box on her porridge and upsetting the jug of cream, she dipped her beak in Cho's cup to drink thirstily.

Ignoring the mess, Cho eagerly open the box and gave a gasp of delight as she uncovered her mother's home-made almond cookies and - her favourite _sar chieu bao_.

Besides her Michael was reading the scroll attached to his owl and Marietta was unravelling the Daily Prophet.

'What's that smell?' Michael asks sniffing the air delicately.

'Here try it, it's a Chinese savoury bun – mummy made it herself and it's my favourite' Cho informed him passing him a warm bun.

Michael accepted it and took a huge bite, 'mmm, dash goo' he mumbled with his mouth full.

Marietta suddenly gave a gasp of horror her hands flying to her mouth. 'Oh no!'

'What's wrong?' Cho demanded to know, she suddenly notice the sounds of the Great Hall were reduce to hush whispers and there was an anguished cry from the Hufflepuff table.

Michael picked up Marietta's copy of the Daily Prophet and he read the headlines outloud: 'Death eaters escape from Azkaban: Wizardry community attacked'.

Cho felt a chill run up and down her spine.

Michael quickly scanned the paper, 'that's not all' he raised his head and looked her straight in the eye, 'they attacked the Branstone family - no one survived.'

Cho turned in her seat, her eyes filled with tears as she watched fellow 7th year friend Eleanor Branstone from Hufflepuff bury her face in her hands weeping brokenly.

* * *

_Ooh and the plot thickens. So what did everyone think? About Harry & Cho's disagreement? About the Quidditch? About the lil cliffie hehe!_

_I swear the part with Dumbledore was so hard to write( once again Thankyou Shari), but I enjoyed writing everything else! Hmm what's those beta reader thing? Would someone like to be mine? Cos I'm already having trouble with Chapter 6. I wanted to update sooner but I had trouble, but usually it's a weekly update._

_Another note: Cho's Owl Xiao Chun is translated as "Little Spring" in Chinese and Sar Chieu Bao - is a common Savoury bun. See Grookill! I took your advice! And those new characters - I didn't make em up, they are mentioned in the books - I did my research!_

_Till next time!_

_Vivvy_


	6. The Second War Begins

_Okay **you just did not see me double post!** Wahh stop laughing at me, I screwed up and my author notes were erased so here it it again! Umm if only I coold remember what I said...early update just this once! A BIG thankyou to all my lovely reviewers, and in answer to LT200 - Draco Harry won't be making amends anytime soon. And um...yeah so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – The Second War Begins**

It was inconspicuous yet changes gradually took place in Hogwarts. It was clearly obvious to all that the Second War had begun the day Eleanor Branstone's family had been brutally massacred. The cheerful atmosphere had been drastically subdued, the laughter in the halls, the excited chatters in the classrooms, even the noisy hallway had all been ruthlessly severed. Students begin to walk in big groups together; the younger children were clinging to the older student's like ducklings.

So as it was, Cho had suddenly found herself quite popular with the younger students in every house. They followed her to class, they trailed behind on her way to the Great Hall, and they studied with her in the library. Even in her Common Room, the Ravenclaw first years would hunt her down hoping she could alleviate their fears a little.

Later that afternoon when lessons were over for the day, she grudgingly ventured outside shivering as the frigid breeze swept around her lithe frame, picking up strands of long obsidian hair and billowing it out behind her. She rubbed her hands together and stamped her foot to keep herself warm, mumbling incoherently.Cho hurried towards the Quidditch change rooms to post the results for the Quidditch try outs.

Cho hated winter with a passion, ever since she was a little girl – she would stay indoors, only venturing outside when she absolutely had to - but never alone. Friends at Hogwarts would try and wheedle her to join them outside in a game of snow ball fight but she would always sit it out. Maybe it was because winter's gloom reminded her of Cedric, or maybe it had to do with a painful childhood memory?

Cho had never told anyone because she found it embarrassing; at the age of seven she had been frolicking in the snow enjoying herself as any 7-year-old would. She had happen to stumble upon a baby bird – she couldn't recall what sort of bird. But the poor thing had a broken foot and was hopping fruitlessly on the ground very near death's door. Cho – being the curious child she was, bent down and scooped up the bird with no intention to harm and ignoring its terrified cries. Young Cho decided she would take the little one home and get her papa to tend to its injured foot, however the next thing she knew. She was being chased and harassed by two furious adult birds. Scared witless, Cho ran screaming, arms over head as they swooped at her and herded her away. Then she slipped, she had been chased onto a frozen lake. The birds were still attacking, she could feel their beaks pillaging her thick jacket and tugging strands of her hair. She had scrambled awkwardly on the lake's surface, she heard a crack. Bewildered, she continues to fight her way to safety, another loud crack. And with a strangled scream she felt the ground give way under her leg and she had plunged into freezing cold water.

She had no recollection as to how she had been saved, her parents were tight-lipped over the issue and ever since, she had been traumatised by the whole upsetting incident and vanquished the event from her memory. However, from that moment she had noticed a mark on her left shoulder – but Cho could not discern how she had been scarred. And it was something she tried not to think about.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Cho gritted her teeth and endured the bitterness of winter's bite.

Today had started out like any other day, except she had woken up with a heavy heart knowing that everything had changed. Cho had another nightmare but it was relatively normal compare to her _other_ one. She had no recollection of the dream but she woke up with the feeling of being watched with prying eyes and the sensation ofbeing watchedall morning.

Her day had also started out like any other day, she ate breakfast with Michael and Marietta but the chattering and laughter had been missing. And the occupants of the Hufflepuff table wore an expression of woe.

Cho endured her lessons; she went about her daily routines as if she was detached from her body. There was once, when she was on her way towards the Great Hall for lunch when she ran into Draco Malfoy, he was surrounded by his crowd of Slytherin friends and they were terrorising a group of Gryffindor first years. Cho had paused and she was frowning in disapproval, she moved towards them to intercept.

'Okay that's enough of that' she had said.

Pansy Parkinson gave a derisive snort, 'take a hike Chang and mind you own bloody business'.

The other Slytherin boy's immediately straightened, out of the corner of her eye she spied Vincent Crabbe carefully smoothing back his hair with a meaty fist. And Pansy Parkinson was starring at them in annoyance.

'Chang' fellow 7th year Slytherin Terence Higgs nodded acknowledging her. Cho spared a fleeting smile at her "frenemy" - Terence Higgs wouldn't be classified as her friend, but they shared some sort of understanding.

Cho then calmly swept a cool gaze towards Draco Malfoy, he had been trying to avoid her eyes, but he reluctlantly raised his head and caught her gaze. She cocked her head and stared at him as if to say, _you know not to mess with me._

Draco smirked, he muttered something quickly to his friends and they had quickly and quietly departed, leaving Cho to comfort the snivelling first years. Cho felt a prickling sensation as if being watched, she raised her head and met Harry's gaze; he had looked as if he wanted to speak to her. Cho was still angry at him, and although she knew they were fighting over a trivial matter. She had determinedly avoided his gaze and marched towards the Great Hall; the first years scrambling in her wake but she could feel Harry's gaze burning behind her back. It left her in a foul mood for the rest of the day, even Marietta and Michael avoided her; and that was how Cho found herself braving the weather alone to post up the Quidditch results for tryouts.

Afterwards, the walk had burnt out most of her anger and frustration and Cho returned to her Common Room to make amends with her friends. They had a game of Exploding Snap before working on their homework together and then Cho remembered her detention.

Marietta shook her head wearing a bemused smile, 'I never thought I'd see the day where you find yourself in trouble with the Professors three days in a row'.

'Honestly Chang, your starting to freak us all out. What next? Einstein's gonna fail his NEWTS?' Michael joked referring to fellow 7th year Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein, dubbed "Einstein" by house friends because of his Ravenclaw brilliance

'Oi!' Anthony Goldstein exclaimed without tearing his gaze from _A Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling. 'Don't jinx me!'

Cho chuckled and left the Common Room with a smile on her face, her mood quickly dampened when she realised she would be spending the next few hours with Harry Potter and Professor Snape.

Her mood suitably sombre, Cho entered her Potion's Professor's gloomy chambers already finding Harry waiting for her alone.

Cho scowled, 'where's Snape?'

'He cancelled detention' Harry answered and gestured to a seat, 'sit'.

Cho crossed her arms, 'don't tell me what to do'.

'We have to talk' Harry said calmly, 'and you can't do that on your feet'.

'Can too' Cho huffed at once.

'Suit yourself' Harry shrugged.

There was an awkward silence whereby Cho waited patiently for Harry to speak.

'Well are you going to apologise?'

'Are you Draco Malfoy's friend?'

Harry and Cho shared a startled glance when they realised they had spoken at once, Cho frowned when she recalled Harry's question...it wasn't his intention to apologise that git!

'Just because you don't trust Marietta doesn't mean you can pick and choose my friend Harry' Cho spat, 'mind your own business'.

'Are you friends with Malfoy?' Harry repeated.

'I'm not telling you anything until you apologise!' Cho countered stubbornly.

Harry growled in frustration, 'I'm being serious!'

'So am I!' Cho snapped irritably.

Suddenly the door slammed opened; Cho jumped in startlement and Harry whipped out his wand but it was only 7th year Gryffindor and Head Girl Katie Bell.

'What are the two of you doing in here?' she demanded hands on hips.

'Detention' Harry answered.

Katie raised a dainty brow, 'where's Snape?'

'He cancelled detention' Cho replied coolly, 'I'll see you later'.

She spun on her heels and stalked out of the room.

* * *

It was a particularly wet and gloomy Saturday afternoon and her friends had managed to wrest her away from the hordes of younger students to enjoy a moment of quiet contemplation in the library. 

Marietta was hunched over _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger; her reddish curly hair falling in heavy curtains over her face, and Michael was tilting precariously on his chair flicking his wand and watching the sparks fly out of it.

'Can you stop that?' Marietta demanded irritably as a small shot of spark exploded in her face, 'it's distracting me'.

Michael tipped forwards on his chair, 'I'm bored' he sulked.

'Then do something useful, don't you have your Potions essay to complete?' Marietta scolded turning a page.

'Finished' Michael answered casually. 'Hey Cho wanna game of Indoor Quidditch?'

Cho dragged her gaze from the window, 'you know were not allowed to play it, remember what happened last time?'

A devilish grin curled his lips, 'ah yes, quite unfortunate really about the tapestries, and that lovely 20th Century antique vase...Gunther the Violent still refuses to talk to me after that accident with the bludger'.

Cho grinned, 'you think you've got it bad, The Fat Lady is still angry at Hooper for colliding into her portrait and she still refuses to let him inside his own House; password and all' she said referring to Gryffindor chaser fellow seventh year Geoffrey Hooper.

Michael gave a snort of laughter, Madam Pince - Hogwarts irritable librarian shushed him loudly and Marietta and Cho buried their heads together dissolving into giggles.

There was the sound of chairs scraping against the surface of wooden floors as a group of Hufflepuff students from a nearby table abruptly pack their books and head towards the exit.

They shared an uneasy glance, 'did you think we offended them or anything?' Marietta wondered.

'I don't know, we didn't say anything offensive did we?' Michael queried looking equally perplexed.

'It's not rather what we said; it just might be hard for them to be around people having a laugh when they must be so crushed' Cho answered sadly.

Marietta closed her book and she leaned forwards speaking in hushed tones, 'every one in Hufflepuff are so edgy, as if they think You-Know-Who is around the corner waiting to pounce'.

'Well they have every reason to be edgy, just like the rest of us' Michael shrugged. 'I mean both Eleanor and Ce – '

Marietta gave a loud hiss and Michael glance at her anxiously.

'I don't blame them, first Cedric and now Eleanor' Cho said shortly. She felt Marietta direct a glare at Michael.

Cho stood up abruptly, 'I have to send a letter to my parents, I'll see you guys later' she said coolly and shouldering her back pack she left Marietta to scold Michael.

She didn't know why she was so irritated with her friends, it wasn't like they were trying to upset her but she wished they weren't so tactless.

Usually on a bleak weekend like it was today; the hallways would be filled with students sprawled on the floors gossiping or there would be students chasing each other up and down the stairs, but it was eerily empty. The school had gone into mourning and the unspoken fear of the war upon them had quelled the student's exuberance.

Cho wandered the empty halls aimlessly; she didn't particularly wish to visit the owlery just yet and she also didn't want to retire to the Ravenclaw Common Room to be surrounded with friends either. The only place left to hide was outside, where it was wet but quiet enough. And despite her hate for Wintry weather, she felt it was better to be outside. Luckily Cho had donned her winter cloak, and with a water repellent spell, she would fare well enough outside in the rain.

She crossed the flagged stone path and strolled towards the Quidditch fields; but as she passed Hagrid's Hut she overheard voices. Now normally, she wouldn't dream of eavesdropping on a conversation but when she heard footsteps around the corner and Harry's familiar voice she froze. Scurrying forwards Cho peeked over the sides and spied Harry, and his two best friends heading towards Hagrid's Hut.

'Dumbledore isn't going to tell her, I mean if he didn't mention it to her that night then he must have his reasons' Harry's voice resonated.

By "her" Harry wasn't referring to herself was he? Craning her neck to hear the replies from his friend over the patter of the down pour was impossible so she began to follow them at a discrete pace.

'She should know, for her own sake' intercepted Hermione Granger.

'I know, I tried to explain it to her last night but she was being difficult' Harry replied grumpily.

'How so?' Ron queried.

'She insisted I apologise to her for saying some things about her friend Marietta' Harry sniffed.

'Well you should have apologise Harry! From what you've told me, your the one who started the fight. Why are boys so thick-headed?' Hermione sniffed.

Their voices were quite soft now and they were starting to disappear from view, she hurried to catch up with them.

'– matter! Cho wouldn't have anything to do with him!' Ron Weasely huffed.

'Don't be so sure, Cho has friends and admirers everywhere and considering the risk she takes in befriending so many people. Harry has to warn her about Malfoy' Hermione said in reasonable tones.

_Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy, what did he have to do with any of this?_

'I think she suspects I'm hiding something from her', came Harry's dispiritedly reply, 'she has already mentioned how Malfoy can't be Slytherin's heir'.

Cho gasped, hungry for more information she began to listen more attentively. But unfortunately they had paused at Hagrid's front porch to knock on his door. She heard murmurs but she couldn't discern there words. But she heard Hermione curiously ask.

'I wonder what Hagrid wanted to talk to us about?'

Her interest piqued, she crept closer to Hagrid's hut, and curled under the window to listen to their discussion. From where she sat, she heard Hagrid greet the three of them enthusiastically and usher them inside; proffering rock cakes and macaroons.

'Er – thanks' a voice – Cho couldn't tell who replied.

'Well seat yerselves down!' boomed Hagrid's unmistakable voice. Cho heard a muffled reply and huffed in irritation as they all headed towards the sitting room where she couldn't overhear. She stood up and carefully made her way to the other side of the house and settled into a nice dry spot right underneath the window they were seated in turning her attention back to the conversation; she had already missed a good portion of it already.

'You're crazy, how many did you talk into coming?' this was Harry's voice, and he sounded very nervous.

'Eh – nuthin ter worry bout arry", Dumbledore's orders' came Hagrid's muffled replied.

'You're insane! Completely _insane_, you can't talk sense with giants, look what've Grawp's already done to you, and you said so yourself how badly they treated Grawpy! How do you expect to control them all? You'll endanger us all!'

This voice, Cho decided, was most definitely Hermione Granger's, and she sounded very close to hysteria.

'Shhh' Hagrid exclaimed sounding alarm, 'not so loud!'

'Hermione has a point' another voice, it must be Ron Weasely Cho thought. 'What are you going to do about it?'

'Well er...y'see I was 'opin the three of yer's would 'elp me out there' came Hagrid's hesitant reply.

Hermione gave a moan, 'Hagrid!'

'What do you want us to do?' Harry asked carefully.

'Er – nuthin much, I was thinking yer keep Grawpy in a nice lil spot away from the other giants. 'An since I'm lookin after the others. Well I'll need der three of yeh ter look after Grawpy fer me'.

Cho crane her neck to listen to their reply; question's reeling in her mind, _Dumbledore's orders? Giants? And who on earth was Grawpy_?

'And how do you suppose we do that?' Ron exploded, 'unless you haven't notice, he's sixteen-feet-tall!'

'Grawpy likes yer!' Hagrid insisted, 'an he can understand our language be'er now'.

'Dumbledore will never agree to it' Harry said flatly, 'especially with the death eaters out of Azkaban'.

Tentatively, Cho slowly straightened and peered inside the window. Just barely making out Harry, Hermione and Ron seated in a cosy room behind Hagrid's large figure.

'Well that's the point 'arry, Dumbledore shan't mind since he suggested it ter me. I'll be away for a while ter elp the o'er giants ter settle in' Hagrid said somewhat sheepishly.

'That can't be true' came Hermione's whisper, 'Dumbledore would never – '

There was a loud crack and cries of fright as suddenly another voice – interrupted Hermione.

'Well Miss Granger, if you don't believe Hagrid then I trust my own words are taken more seriously? And I'm sure the four of you won't have any difficulty, you shall manage well enough' was the unmistakable voice of Professor Dumbledore.

'The four of us?' Harry demanded in confusion, 'I thought Hagrid had to leave?'

'Why yes of course, you, Miss Granger, Mr Weasely and - Miss Chang'.

'_Cho?!_'

She clamped her hand over her mouth eyes widening in shock, _oh heck no!_

* * *

_Busted! Poor Cho, so how'd you like it? I kinda rushed this chapter though, so what do you think of me adding Grawp? Don't see that very often in other fanfics. Tell me what you think! I'm awaiting your comments!_

_Till next time (I'd say next weekend)_

_Vivvy_


	7. Consequences

_Hey y'all! Sorry about the double post thing! I've been busy but I updated anyways!_

_A big thanks to my reviewers, **LT200** - glad you like me adding Grawp and Hagrid. My forum gals **Vivi** and **Shari** - you know you rock! **El Permanente** - I especially love your reviews! And **Angel3ve** - Oops sorry I didn't realise I said it wrong, but thanks for pointing that out! And Thankx for your review!_

_Okay on with the story whereby Harry and Cho reconcile when Cho has a nasty encounter with a certain Slytherin (its not who you think it it!). Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer - I dun own nuthing!_

**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Consequences **

Cho crossed her arms and huddled deep in her warm cloak feeling utterly miserable, she was wet, cold but worst of all her pride was shattered. Cho Chang – perfect, pretty and sociable had been caught eavesdropping, she hated herself at the moment, but she didn't doubt that Harry, Ron and Hermione thought less of her. She had always been immaculate and perfect in everything she did. How did she let this happen?

Cho sniffled miserably; as quietly as she could without being heard, she snuck a glance at Harry and felt another wave of sadness at the sight of his fierce scowl. And to think she got angry at him for something so petty, now it was his turn but he had every right to be angry at her.

Ron was shooting glares at her and although Hermione smiled at her; Cho still read wariness in her eyes, Hagrid was still looking perplexed and Dumbledore, as always was smiling so brilliantly she felt surprised she wasn't already blinded by his twinkling blue eyes and gleaming white teeth.

'Well now' Dumbledore beamed, 'to clear up some uncertainties I shall explain what Hagrid had attempted.'

Cho, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all seated inHagrid's cosy little hut, a fire blazing merrily in the hearth and each of them held a cup of strong hot tea, but none of them were drinking it. And the rock cakes and macaroons remained strangely untouched on the table and Cho decided it looked rather inedible and had politely refused when Hagrid offered her one.

Fang, Hagrid's faithful hound had curled himself up at her feet, pressing his warm body against her leg and she felt a little comforted knowing that not _everybody_ hated her that moment.

'As Hagrid will be going away – he has expressed his concern for his giant friend Grawp. Hagrid and I all trust you youngster are entirely capable of keeping Grawp company a few times a week' Dumbledore continued, 'and I know you are wondering why I'm asking you'.

Hermione nodded slightly looking mystified and Cho; eyes fixed on her toes had also forgotten her inner woes and began to listen attentively.

'Well firstly – and quite obviously, there is no one else I would entrust this task in the whole of Hogwarts, secondly; considering the intelligence and level of education each of you have is another consideration, and the last reason – I know definitely, that each of you are the only people willing to do this'.

Cho opened her mouth to retort but Professor Dumbledore beat her to it, he turned his merry eyes towards her.

'And Miss Chang here may not be willing to assist, but unfortunately however I do insist; it shan't be that bad actually, I'm sure this would be a wonderful way for you to get to know each other better'.

At this, Cho felt Ron, and Harry shoot murderous, glares her way, Cho determinedly fixed her gaze on Fang, he gazed at her with trustworthy, doggy eyes and slobbered all over her fingers – she carefully wiped her hands.

'But Professor Dumbledore- Hermione finally spoke breaking the tension, 'surely this isn't safe, with the impending war and the Death Eaters loose…'

'Er Hermione' Hagrid interrupted, 'yer do know why we're havin the giants 'ere don't yer?'

Hermione grimaced, realisation dawning on her face. 'To protect the Forbidden Forest' she murmured.

'Quite right Miss Granger, we have put up a good shield on the forest, it is completely safe to wander in and out' Dumbledore assured her.

'I can't do this' Cho suddenly spoke, she winced at how sullen her tone sounded, 'I'm a 7th year, I'm busy with homework, and Quidditch'.

'Of course' Dumbledore nodded, 'however, the burden you carry is quite a lot but I assure you this will only be for four weeks, your first game will not be played for another two months and NEWTS will not begin for another good months.'

Cho sunk in her seat feeling defeated; she was getting exactly what she deserved she thought darkly.

'Now seeing as it would be unsuitable for all four of you to do this together, I would expect you to pair off. Let's say Tuesday's Ron and Hermione and Friday's Harry and Cho'.

Dumbledore's response was met with a lot of vehement replies.

'Sir' Harry spoke with a tinge of anger, 'can we not decide who we rather run the errands with?'

'Mr Potter, I am doing this as a precaution for your own safety. Both you and Miss Granger have been acquainted with Grawp, and another reason is because it would be safer pairing you off in Male and Female should any danger arise.'

Harry made to argue again but he shrugged.

'Now, seeing as everyone is here, Hagrid perhaps you can take the four down to see Grawp now and give them further instructions' Dumbledore suggested.

'Now?' Ron queried turning his gaze to the windows where it was still raining quite heavily, Cho shuddered.

'I don't see why not?' Dumbledore beamed, 'everyone here is available and Hagrid will leave tomorrow morning so there is no better time. I shall leave you to it and I hope you youngster will find this task more enjoyable than you initially believed'.

Cho scowled and bit back the urge to retort, it wasn't fair; she thought, other than this incident, she was the perfect student and she shouldn't have to deal with yet another burden on her shoulders.

With a swish of his flowing robes, Albus Dumbledore bid farewell to them and strolled out the door leaving everyone in awkward silence.

'Er…' Hagrid cleared his throat, 'ell let's get goin then!'

Rather reluctantly, the four of them stood stiffly and Fang began to bark in excitement as Hagrid swung the door open and seeing the four of them exit it. Cho was the last to leave the house; she lingered at the door and surveyed the sultry weather tentatively.

'What's troublin yer Cho?' Hagrid asked waiting for her to step outside.

Cho shook her head and ventured outside, 'nothing' she mumbled.

'Right, follow me then – don't lag behind!'

Hagrid made his way to the Forbidden Forest and the four of them hurried after him, without a glance in her direction; the trio headed together leaving Cho alone, fortunately Fang had decided to keep her company and she felt like hugging the hound in gratitude.

'Now the four of yer's better remember the route cos I've moved Grawp already' Hagrid spoke cheerfully; 'mind you – despite Dumbledore's assurance to wander the Forest; it's still not entirely safe. So yer should stick together and don't stray no matter what, I'll have Fang to keep an eye out fer yer youngster!'

'Hagrid; what do you actually want us to do?' Harry asked.

'Well, it's not much of a chore really – Grawp can hunt fer his own food and do everythin himself; all I ask is fer the four of yer's to keep him company' Hagrid explained earnestly.

'Then why do you need me as well?' Cho blurted in exasperation, 'I'll just be a burden'.

Hagrid chuckled, 'nah I'm sure you'll be 'elfpful, besides. Dumbledore said its be'er ter pair yer up and you can roster the days ter just a visit once a week, come and walk o'er ere Cho – don't fall behind now'.

Cho gratefully wedged herself between Hagrid and Hermione and Fang bounded off ahead of them. The Forbidding Forest wasn't the best place to be in a stormy weather as it was right now, besides her she noticed Hermione looking just as pale and jumpy as she felt.

Walking on the other side of Hagrid, Harry and Ron were engaged in a muffled conversation, the forest was alight for a second from a streak of lightning followed by the clap of thunder. At this, Cho jumped and found herself clutching Hermione's arm.

'Scared?' Hermione raised a brow.

'N – No' Cho stuttered angry at herself and quickly removed her vice-like grip on Hermione's sleeve.

Suddenly; from somewhere in the forest – there was an awful roar from an unknown creature and this time Hermione let out a yelp and clung onto _her_.

'Scared?' Cho asked nervously – her heart beat skipping a notch.

Hermione glance at her, face white and eyes wide – 'wh – what was that?' her voice unsteady.

'It's probably only Grawp girls' Hagrid reassured them. 'Hurry up were almost there'.

For a moment, Harry turned around his eyes raised to make sure they were okay; and it looked like to her that Harry's gaze lingering on her for a little longer than was necessary; probably her imagination, Harry was mad at her right?

'Grawpy! Grawpy where are yer?' Hagrid began shouting.

There was a roar in response and Cho began to feel herself tremble as the ground started to shake.

'_Hagger_?'

Cho gave a terrified scream and instinctively backed away, her eyes widening as a grotesquely grinning face suddenly appeared above the trees.

'There yer are!' Hagrid beamed pleasantly, 'yer remember 'arry and Hermy?'

Cho watched with morbid fascination as Hagrid nudged Harry and Hermione forwards, they both looked uncomfortable but not as terrified as she was. But Ron – who haven't met the giant yet, was trembling from head to toe, his face so pale the freckles on his face stood out quite visibly.

'Bloody hell' he breathed.

The giant's face twisted and Cho thought the thing look like he was trying to think very hard before his face broke out into another grotesque grin and exclaimed, 'Hermy! Harry!'

Hagrid beamed at Grawp looking very pleased, 'good boy Grawpy! Yer remember them!'

Grawp crouched to the ground, lowering himself so he could observe Harry and Hermione with curiosity, Harry looked rather pale and Hermione was beside herself with terror, her frizzy mop of hair blowing back as the giant sniffed her.

Cho would have thought the scene amusing if it wasn't for the fact that she was terrified, apparently Grawp thought there was something funny with Hermione's hair too and sat on his backside with a loud crash and there was a deep rumbling sound in his throat as Grawp – the giant giggled.

Even Ron couldn't help cracking a joke, 'oi Mione I think Grawp's like's your hair'.

'Shut up Ron!' Hermione snapped flushing.

'Now' Hagrid exclaimed brightly waving his hands to get Grawp's attention, 'I'll be away for a while Grawpy yer hear?'

Grawp gaped at Hagrid with a dumbfounded expression on its huge face, Cho thought the thing wasn't smart enough to understand but gave a yelp as Grawp began to roar in protest.

'_No Hagger go_!'

Hagrid patted the giant fondly, 'now Grawp don't be difficult, I've found some friends to 'elp yer. See 'arry and Hermy? They'll be 'ere, and these two as well, come o'er Cho, Ron!'

Both Cho and Ron took a step backwards, Cho gulped as Hagrid ambled towards them and ushered them towards the sixteen-foot-tall giant.

'Grawpy, this is Ron' Hagrid shouted, 'and Cho'.

Grawp studied them curiously, he lowered his head again, first eyeing with Ron with a stupid expression before turning his eyes towards her.

Cho broke out into a cold sweat, 'h-hi' she squeaked.

Grawp suddenly offered her his index fingers; she stared at the proffered finger stupidly.

'Don't be shy Cho, Grawpy won't 'urt yer' Hagrid reassured them.

Harry made his way towards her, 'Cho don't – ' he began.

Cho studied the giant's expectant face; _why he's nothing but an oversize baby _Cho thought and she understood his intentions, tentatively she reached out and shook his finger, and Grawp broke out into a grin, before opening his mouth to speak.

'Grawp!'

Cho nodded, her fear slowly replaced with fascination as Grawp opened his mouth trying to form a word.

'K – Ko -?'

'What's his saying?' Hermione wondered.

'I – I think he's trying to say my name' Cho responded slowly, 'Yes Grawp I'm Cho'.

'Ko!'

Grawp sat back with an extremely pleased look on his face, 'Hagger, 'arry, Hermy, Ko' then his eyes riveted to Ron and surveyed him with a frown.

'R – Ro – Ron?'

'Blimey' Ron exclaimed, 'he got it right!'

'See Grawpy ain't bad' Hagrid admonished them, 'Grawp learnt some new things, an' he doesn't 'urt humans anymore do yer?'

Grawp's attention had drifted and he had sat up and began to run his huge fingers down a tree.

'Careful' Harry warned, grabbing both Ron and her arm pulling them back as branches and leaves rained onto them.

'Er…yer should still be careful' Hagrid added as an afterthought.

Once introductions were made, and Hagrid had told them everything he thought they should know, Grawp was most disappointed for them to leave and even attempted to follow them back to Hogwarts – his massive size did not go undetected.

'Grawpy, NO!' Hagrid had finally shouted, 'Grawp STAY! Good boy!'

Cho turned around smiling at his rather perturbed expression and waved at him, 'we'll be back Grawpy!'

Grawp reluctantly sat back with a grunt and watched them leave wearing a rather mournful look on his face.

* * *

On a particularly busy afternoon, Cho was in the library seated with some friends in her year finishing off their Potions essay together. A group of Slytherins were grouped together nearby. 

Anthony Goldstein dropped his quill and leaned backwards on his chair with a loud sigh, 'finished!'

'Can I borrow your notes Einstein?' Michael Corner asked hopefully.

'Do it yourself!' Goldstein retorted, he stood stuffing parchments, text books and quills in his bag, 'well I'm off, I'll seeya at dinner'.

Marietta eyed Michael suspiciously, 'I thought you said you've finished your potions essay?'

'Erm…'

'Do any of you have '_Magical Drafts and Potions'_ with you?' Cho asked shuffling through her work.

Marietta and Michael shook their heads. Cho sighed standing up, 'I'll be right back you guys'.

Cho wandered towards the bookshelves, fingers tapping her chin thoughtfully scanning the rows of books.

'Well, well, well look who it is'.

Cho felt a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around and instantly shook the offending hand off as she noticed who it belong to.

'Sod off Bletchley' Cho answered curtly to 7th year Slytherin and Keeper Miles Bletchley.

'Now that's not very nice' Miles drawled running his gaze up and down her figure in a suggestive manner, 'thought you might like a – chat'.

'In your dreams' Cho rolled her eyes and tried to step around him but he blocked her path, 'move'.

'Now Chang' Miles murmured stepping closer and Cho backed up until she felt herself trapped in a corner with Miles Bletchley leaning forwards, arms resting on the wall besides her.

'Back off Miles' Cho hissed recoiling in disgust. 'I'll make a scene'.

'Go ahead' Bletchley leered, 'no one will notice all the way in this cosy spot you've found'.

Cho reached in her robes and whipped out her wand but with surprisingly fast reflexes, Bletchley had said: '_expelliarmus'._

And suddenly her wand flew up in the air and landed with a clatter several feet behind them.

'Shit!'

'No one to help you now' Bletchley sneered running a hand through her hair.

'Don't touch me!' Cho exclaimed and began to struggle in earnest. Miles response was to laugh and grab her wrist with a painful vice-like grip.

'What's going on here?'

The second she felt herself freed, Cho wrench herself away shoving Miles Bletchley off and staggered forwards grabbing her wand and pointing it towards the smug looking Slytherin.

_Why was the lecherous bastard still smirking?_

'Ah Malfoy, Higgs, nice of you to join us'.

Cho whirled around to see her saviours were Draco Malfoy and seventh year Slytherin Terence Higgs. It was her turn to smirk; little did Bletchley know they were friends of her's.

Draco Malfoy raised a brow and Terence Higgs surveyed her looking mildly amused.

'Well Chang, whatcha going to do now?' Miles taunted.

Cho felt her lips twist into a nasty snarl, 'you'll pay for that Bletchley, next Quidditch game'.

With a nod at Malfoy and Higgs, she stalked passed them. Behind her, she heard Miles Bletchley snap in confusion, 'why you'd let her get away?'

Cho hurried out of the library afraid they might come after her and forgot to stop by her friends in her haste to get away.

'Cho!'

She ignored whoever it was called out her name and merely quickened her speed.

'Hey Cho!'

She felt a hand on her shoulder, with a little gasp she wrench herself away and quickly whirled around raising her wand in defence a hex rolling on the tip of her tongue.

'Harry?'

Harry Potter frowned, his expression shrewd and calculating as he surveyed her rather dishelmed appearance. 'What's wrong you look – upset'.

Cho lowered her wand and leaned against the wall exhausted, 'it was that prat Bletchley, the stupid git cornered me in the library'.

Harry raised a brow scowling, 'Slytherin Keeper Miles Bletchley? What did he want?'

'Trouble' Cho retorted, 'us Ravenclaws don't call him Sleazy Bletchley for nothing you know'.

'A-are you okay? How'd you get away?' Harry demanded jaws tightening and he looked towards the library as if he had a mind to go over and find him now.

'I almost didn't' Cho ranted still quite upset, 'but luckily, Terence Higgs and Malfoy interfered'.

'Draco Malfoy?'

'Yeah' Cho replied, 'thankfully'.

'You mean he wasn't part of it? He just let you walk off?' Harry demanded incredulously, 'I don't believe you'.

'I don't care what you think Harry' Cho snapped suddenly feeling angry, 'it's bad enough facing him without having to face your disbelief okay!'

Harry didn't pay attention to her words; his eyes were on her wrist as she waved her hands about to make her point. With narrowed eyes he gently pulled the sleeve back on her robe and studied the reddish-brown bruise imprinted on her wrist.

'He'll pay for what he did' Harry growled, 'I'll make sure of it'.

Cho felt strangely better, with Harry sudden friendship and the way he always seem to be there for her.

'Yeah well its not the first time its happened' Cho responded softly, 'and it won't be the last, I just wished I was able to get him back instead of just walking away'.

'What?'

'I just told him I'll make him pay next time we play Quidditch, when I tell my team mates I know they'll give him hell' Cho answered with a little smile. 'There very protective of me – being the only girl'.

'Yeah well, you can count on us Gryffindor giving them hell for you as well when I tell them. And I bet Hufflepuff will too, no one gets away with sexual assault' Harry mumbled looking rather serious.

'Thanks' Cho smiled. 'I'm not usually so helpless, I can take care of myself – I'm a big girl now, Bletchley just caught me by surprise that one time, but it won't happen again'.

Harry frowned, 'it shouldn't have happened at all, maybe I should start up the DA again – everyone could do with extra training now with the war'.

'That's a good idea! Um...Harry - you didn't answer my question, weren't you mad at me?' Cho asked tentatively.

Harry shrugged, 'well I can't stay mad at you, and besides if were going to work together on Grawp well - you know'.

Cho smiled brilliantly, 'you know I wouldn't have been eavesdropping if you weren't talking about me'.

Harry blushed, 'oh - er really?'

Cho smirked as she noticed he looked mildly uncomfortable - the poor thing was probably trying to remember what he had said.

'Your awfully cute when your nervous you know' she giggled.

Harry looked startled, 'say what? You think I'm cute?'

Cho bit her lip frowning worriedly, 'oh well - '

'Go on' Harry said eagerely, 'you can tell me what...'

He trailed off as he noticed her friends from Ravenclaw walking towards them, 'we'll talk later, bye Cho'.

'Bye' Cho echoed watching him disappear around a corner wondering what on earth that was all about?

'Cho what happened? Why did you leave the library?' Marietta huffed as she flounced towards her, 'here's your stuff, you left it behind'.

'Thanks, I ran into Sleazy Bletchley' she rolled her eyes and told them what had happened in the library.

'That horny bastard!' Michael ranted furiously, 'how dare him! I'm going to pummel the slimy git when I get my hands on him!'

'Save it' Cho retorted, 'until Quidditch that is, there's no need for everyone to get in trouble for causing a fight'.

Michael smirked slinging an arm over her shoulder, 'we'll make sure he gets what he deserves'.

'And I suppose you told Harry?' Marietta asked cautiously.

'Yeah, he was pretty mad as well. Harry promised to give him a beating when Gryffindor plays Slytherin' Cho replied with a large smile on her face.

'We should get Hufflepuff to do it too!' Michael exclaimed.

'Never mind!' Cho replied flippantly, 'come on, its time for dinner, and promise me you won't pick a fight with Bletchley!'

'Whatever' Michael answered non-commitmently.

After dinner when Cho question him how Miles Bletchley had suddenly sprouted a faceful of boils, Michael shrugged.

'Are you going to admonish Harry for sticking his foot out and tripping Bletchley as he ran past?'

Cho blushed and shook her head.

* * *

_Okay so what do you think? I'll try to write more next time, cos I was really hoping to get a lot more done in this chapter - but I didn't. _

_So I'm eagerely waiting your reviews, so purdy please read and review!_

_Till next time!_

_Vivvy_


	8. A Flaming Disaster

_Hello boys and girls! I know I didn't update last week - what was my excuse? Um...I dunno - I kinda got stuck, so this time I plan my chapters in advance! _

_Thanks for your reviews last - last week! You __all rock my socks! Especially those who review every chapter - it's nice to know your still interested and that's the only reason why I still write this - I would have given up ages ago if it weren't for you!_

_Now hope you enjoy this chapter - it starts to get serious now, Cho's in danger will Harry make it in time to save her? _

_Disclaimer: It's not mine - gettit?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Halloween Horror**

_Dearest Cho,_

_I hope your studies are proving satisfactory in Hogwarts, your father enquires about your progress as Quidditch Captain. I suppose you have heard about your school friend Eleanor Branstone, her mother happened to be my friend too. Other things are going on here, disappearances and things of the sort. Your father and I believe it is perhaps better to leave for China where we shall be safe. And you shall be quiet safe in Hogwarts with your Headmaster Dumbledore, this will mean – however that we shan't see you over the holidays and we do not know when we can meet. Rest assured we'll be in contact, and once you are of age, then you can apparate to visit us._

_The war is inevitable and we rather not be in the midst of it, we await your owl and in the mean time, study hard and stay safe._

_Love Mummy_

Cho folded the parchment and tucked it in her drawers, she settle on her bed watching _Xiao Chun_ preen her feathers. She was glad her parents were leaving for China, she preferred it thus, then at least they would be far from danger and she needn't worry about them. And yet she was feeling sad too, because she didn't know how long it would be until she would see them again. Cho checked the time, her next lesson – Potions would start in fifteen minutes. She forced herself to her feet and readied her books and quills before heading downstairs to meet her friends for class.

'Come on Cho' Anthony Goldstein called, 'you're the last one'.

Cho hurried after the gang and together they strolled to the dungeons discussing their essay that was due today.

As they neared there Potions room, there was the sound of yelling and laughter, the 7th year Slytherin that they had Potions with were crowded around a classroom snickering.

'What's going on?' Cho asked Terence.

'Look for yourself, Snape's having a go at some 6th year Gryffindor' Terence Higgs snickered.

Cho and her friends squeezed to the door and pressed their ears to listen to the riot, they needn't have bother, Snape was shouting loud enough to be heard miles away.

'_Longbottom you incompetent dunderhead!'_

Suddenly the door burst open and green fumes wafted out, Cho and her friends instantly covered their nose and mouth as they smelt the poisonous fumes.

'_Everyone OUT_!'

A stream of 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students burst out of the door coughing and covering their faces. Amongst them Draco Malfoy and his friends were laughing and Harry and his classmates were consoling a rather distraught Neville Longbottom.

'Harry what on earth happened?' Cho demanded.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, 'Neville mixed Wolfbane and Hibiscus into a Pepper up Potion'.

'I-I didn't m-mean to!' Neville cried plaintively.

Suddenly Snape burst out, looking livid with fury. He pointed to several students, 'Higgs, Chang, Goldstein, Granger come with me!'

The four of them exchanged a puzzled glance. Why did Snape single out four of his brightest Potions students?

'Sir?' Granger queried tentatively.

'_Have you gone deaf as well as dumb_? The four of you are to come with me to fix up the mess Longbottom made, everyone else go to the library and study!' Snape barked and stalked away.

Cho, Terence Higgs, Anthony Goldstein and Hermione Granger all hurried to keep up with their aggravated Potions Professor.

'Where are we going?' Cho hissed.

'Snape's chambers?' Terence shrugged.

Snape paused at a gargoyle statue and muttered a word, the statue shifted and opened up to a door way which surely enough led to Snape's personal chambers.

The four of them waited at a rather large sitting room as Snape disappeared in a storeroom and appeared with four gloves and masks.

'Put these on' he snapped, 'you know what to do, I shall make sure everyone is relocated to another room'.

Cho pulled the mask over her nose and mouth and slipping the gloves on they all brandished their wand and made their way to the Potions classroom.

Green smoke was still escaping from the door; Cho guessed they didn't have time to extinguish the source of Longbottom's cauldron.

'Higgs, Goldstein you two open the windows to let the fumes out and Hermione, show me where Neville sat' Cho ordered.

They all nodded, entering the room was like stepping into a steam room, the green smoke was so thick and heavy they could scarcely make out anything.

'It's over here' Hermione told her, she grasp her sleeve and they carefully made their way – weaving through chairs and desks to reach a cauldron.

'_Evanesco_'.

Cho's spell had made the cauldron and its contents disappear, and she heard the boy's opening the window, the smoke thinned enough for them to see.

The four of them went about scourgifying blotches of the potions that had splattered from the cauldron. And Snape finally swooped in to make sure they had managed the task well.

'Ten points each to Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. You may now leave; Potions class is in the end of the hall to your left. Chang, collect the masks and gloves and return them to my chambers'.

Grudgingly, Cho collected everyone's masks and gloves, whilst Hermione realised she had already missed a good hour of her own classes without her professors to write a note in explanation. She ran after Snape.

'Sir! Sir!' she exclaimed frantically.

Cho traced her way back to Snape's chambers wondering apprehensively if he had left the door open for her, fortunately he did. She entered his chambers and threw her load in his store room wrinkling her nose at the smell. Lingering in the storage room she surveyed the ingredients he had bottled and labelled. _Thestral blood, salamander foot, unicorn hooves_…Cho's eyes widened, these were restricted ingredients that could be both fatal and powerful if used correctly. Snape didn't let any of them touch them, her mind wandered with the possibilities she could create with these ingredients. She reached out for a jar of _pixie dust_ but she whirled around when she heard a scraping noise behind her.

'Professor Snape?' Cho called softly, she crept out of the store room and searched the room, and there was no one there.

Shrugging, Cho gingerly made her way to the door but she felt her skin prickled when she got the sensation of being watched. And there was another sound…the sound of a soft breathing. Was someone hidden in Professor Snape's chambers?

'Hello?' Cho called, 'is someone there?'

Cho circled the room, checking every nook and cranny but there was no sign of life. She approached the fireplace and peeked in cautiously…a strange sensation covered her head where she had dipped her head in.

_Cho…_

With a cry of shock she backed from the fireplace and fell on her backside, 'who's there?'

She was answered with silence.

Breathing heavily, Cho shakily climbed to her feet and approached the fireplace a curious expression on her face, tentatively she passed her hand through the fireplace, her eyes widened as her arms disappeared and at the same time she felt a tickling feeling on her missing arm. Then once again she lowered her head and poked her head in the fireplace again but this time trying to get her whole body in.

_No you mustn't! Get out! It's not time!_

'Who are you?' Cho stammered.

_GET OUT!!!_

Suddenly she felt a tremendous force pushing her and with a strangled cry she felt herself suddenly airborne and she flew out of the fireplace landing in a bruised heap. Whimpering in fright and confusion she scampered to her feet and ran to the door and slammed it shut as her body sink to the ground breathing heavily. _What was that?!_

'Miss Chang!'

Suddenly she felt a painful grip on her arms and she was roughly hauled to her feet, she recoiled in fear when she looked into Professor Snape's furious eyes.

'P – Professor Snape' she stuttered.

'I entrusted a simple task for you to do, how dare you pre-empt my property' his voice was low and dangerous.

'I heard something' Cho tried to explain, 'who is in the fireplace?'

'_Get out_!'

Cho adamantly stood her ground, 'it knew my name! Who is it, what are you hiding from me?' she demanded to know.

Snape firmly gripped her shoulder and began to jostle her to the door, she flailed more so in pain from his vice like grip than in annoyance for him manhandling her.

'Ow your hurting me let go!' she cried plaintively.

With a last shove she was out of his room, she whirled around furiously. Snape stood by his door surveying her expressionlessly. 'You will not talk of this to any one, understand?'

With that, he had slammed the door shut in her face leaving her red-faced and breathing heavily in anger. Cho gave the door a swift kick.

'I know what I heard!' she screamed before stalking away.

* * *

The sombre mood had lifted in the anticipation of the approaching Hogsmeade weekend followed by the famous Hogwarts Halloween feast. Cho had initially decided against going to Hogsmeade catch up with her homework and instead just allow herself to enjoy Halloween dinner but her friends wouldn't stand for it. 

'Come on Cho' Marietta wheedled, 'don't leave me with the boys'.

'And you have been moaning about needing new Quidditch gloves' Michael pointed out.

'Fine' Cho exclaimed crossly, 'it's a load of rubbish – we've been every single time since third year, but if it makes you happy!'

So as it was, Cho found herself rising at an ungodly hour on a Saturday Halloween morning and getting ready for their Hogsmeade trip.

'Hurry up we're all waiting for you downstairs' Marietta exclaimed rushing out of the room.

Reluctantly, Cho picked up her satchel and surveyed herself in the mirror. She wore a full-length lime green coat, her feet were sensibly shod in boots, and her hair was plaited and wrapped around her head.

Her reflection winked and gave her the thumbs up, 'looking good!'

'If you say so' Cho smirked, she picked up her pink scarf and wound it around her neck before hurrying downstairs.

They followed the crowd surging towards the entrance; it was noisy with voices talking over one another, on the way she ran into Ginny.

'Hi you look nice!' the young Weasley exclaimed exuberantly.

'So do you' Cho responded cheerfully.

Someone called out to Ginny and she shrugged, 'I'll catcha later, at The Three Broomsticks okay?'

'Sure' Cho echoed and noticed her friends had already gone ahead of her, she hasten to catch up. On the way she ran past Harry and his friends.

'Hi!' Harry greeted warmly, he was wearing a royal blue-knitted sweater and his cheeks were a rosy color.

Cho grinned, 'Hi Harry, nice jumper - you guys enjoy yourselves!'

As she prepared to run off she felt a hand on her arm stopping her, she turned around and raised her brow in question.

'Er…' Harry glance at Hermione and Ron uncertainly – they nodded encouragingly.

'D'you think we can meet up later in for a Butterbeer or something?'

Surprised, Cho nodded enthusiastically, 'sure!'

'Cho!'

Marietta and Michael were waving their arms to get her attention.

'Sorry, I'll see you later then!'

Eyes sparkling merrily, Harry nodded looking considerably brighter. 'So I'll see you around noon then?'

'That sounds great!' Cho smiled and ran towards her impatient friends, she heard Ron clap Harry in the back and Hermione reprimanding him.

'See that wasn't so bad was it?'

The group of 7th year Ravenclaws made a beeline to Dervish and Banges, hungry for new material and books. Cho and her friends thoroughly enjoyed browsing the items on the shelves and refilling their stock on quills and parchment.

Cho brought a new set of parchment and a quill sharpener, and on a whim – a copy of Witch Weekly. The next stop was Zonks Joke shop, Cho patiently waited for her friends to empty their pockets on Stink Pellets and Dung Bombs. She considered herself too grown up and too mature to be messing with items from Zonks and watched in disdain as Michael came out of the shop armed with shopping bags.

'Look what I bought! It was on special – a month's supply of Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms' Michael boasted.

'That's nice, I'm truly happy for you Corner' Cho responded sarcastically, 'but the other's have gone ahead to Honeydukes – come on!'

It was crowded and noisy inside Honeydukes and Cho were getting annoyed at the elbow jabbing and bustling she received from the group of excited third – years.

'Okay down there?' Sean Cappar grinned.

Cho glared and kicked his shin, 'don't patronize me _Saint Cappar!_'

Sean pulled a face, 'alright alright!'

Cho eyed the contents of Honeydukes greedily, and grabbing a basket at the front table, she filled it up with a shameful amount of Jelly Slugs, Ice Mice, Black Pepper Imps and Citrus Pop.

'Hey Chang!' 6th year Mandy Brocklehurst called, 'The others and I are heading over to The Post Office, you don't have to stick around – we'll meet up at The Three Broomsticks alright?'

'Yep no problem – see you guys later!' Cho responded absent-mindedly, she was deciding if she had enough sweets to last her until the next Hogsmeade trip.

'Cho!' Marietta exclaimed in astonishment. 'How can you buy all that candy? Where do you put it? I swear if I eat all that! I'll be twenty pounds heavier the next day!'

Marietta motioned to her own basket which did looked rather empty compared to hers and Michael, Cho picked up a bar of Choco-Melts from Marietta's basket.

'Hang on I forgot these!'

Finally – after sampling all the sweets they could stomach, Cho and Marietta browsed Gladrags Wizard Wear much to Michael's chagrin.

'Ooh so pretty!' Cho cooed selecting a shimmery turquoise robe and admiring it. 'Marietta – where are you?'

'I'm in the change rooms' she replied her voice muffled.

'Oh – say Michael what do you think of this?' Cho queried holding the gown against herself.

Michael sighed, 'very nice – you know anything looks good on you Chang, why do girls ask such stupid questions?'

Cho stuck her tongue out, 'you being a pain in the rear Corner, if your not going to be nice about this – go on ahead to the Wizarding Equipment Shop we'll catch up'.

Michael shot up, 'right-o off I go!'

Cho admired the dress against herself smiling, _I bet Harry would love to see me in this dress…_Her thoughts turned to their "arranged meeting" later in the afternoon. _Oh gosh did he or didn't he ask me out?_ Cho wondered. Her thoughts turned to their first date – it was disastrous! Cho could feel her cheeks burning at the mere thought of it! _This time, _she vowed_, I'll play it cool._

Thirty minutes later Cho and Marietta found Michael paying for his purchases as they entered the Wizarding Equipment Shop.

'About time – what took you so long?' he demanded and goggled them. 'And you didn't even buy anything!'

Cho took a quick glance at her wrist watch, 'listen I won't be long – I'm meeting Harry in The Three Broomsticks soon anyway!'

'You're what?' Marietta demanded.

'Oh Marietta! Harry and I are friends so get over it' Cho exclaimed crossly.

Marietta pouted and crossed her arms, 'okay – okay!'

Finally, the three of them collapsed in The Three Broomstick tired but happy. The group of Ravenclaws waved them over to a table they had saved and Cho searched for Harry amongst the crowd.

'Umm…I'll get us some Butterbeer' Cho offered and squeezed through to the counter.

'Hey doll' Madam Rosemetra greeted, 'what can I get you?'

'Three Butterbeers please and erm…you haven't seen Harry Potter around have you?' Cho queried.

Madam Rosemetra's broke into a dazzling smile, 'not yet dear, but I'm sure if he's meeting up with a pretty girl such as yourself – he'll be along any second'.

'Thanks' Cho mumbled feeling her cheeks burn.

Cho paid for the Butterbeer and carried the hot frothing mugs towards their table and passed them to her friends before taking a seat they saved for her.

'So where's Harry?' Marietta asked taking a sip of her Butterbeer before letting out a sigh.

'He's not here yet' Cho responded casually, 'but he's probably on his way.'

Forty-five minutes passed with Cho anxiously eyeing whoever entered the room but Harry wasn't amongst them. She felt her heart drop, Harry where are you?

* * *

'Look they're heading behind the Hog's Head!' 

Harry glanced at his watch anxiously, 'erm Hermione we've been following these people for twenty-minutes, and I said I'll meet Cho an hour ago!'

'But Harry' Hermione hissed, 'this is important – I'm certain they're Death Eaters, there are kids in Hogsmeade and we should find out if they're planning anything'.

Harry grimaced; he was torn between helping his friend and meeting Cho. Last time, on there first date, he had left Cho in tears for Hermione and he was doing it again! This time – no matter what, he wasn't going to let Hermione ruin another date!

'Okay – five more minutes!' Harry answered firmly.

'Y'know Harry can go meet up with Cho' Ron suggested looking slightly nervous, 'there's no need for the three of us to do this, Hermione and I can manage well enough by ourselves'.

Harry caught Ron's pleading look and hid a smile, 'Ron's right!' he announced. 'I'll – '

Suddenly both Ron and Hermione yanked him down and they threw themselves on the ground behind a tree.

'There's Snape!' Hermione hissed.

'So?' Harry demanded in annoyance.

Hermione shook her bushy hair in annoyance, 'he's obviously arranged to meet the Death Eaters at Hog's Head!'

'C'mon – let's get closer' Ron suggested.

They crawled closer as quietly as possible and tried to make out the conversation between the groups of suspicious wizards. They gasped as they lowered their hoods to reveal their identity.

'It's Avery and Dolohov' Hermione whispered frantically, 'see I told you they were Death Eaters!'

'Shh! something's up – Snape looks nervous' Harry hissed.

'Why didn't you tell me the Dark Lords plan earlier?' Snape growled in a soft, dangerous voice. 'Why are you telling me now?'

'Severus my boy' Avery drawled, 'it slipped our mind – you needn't worry, we've already planned everything'.

'Planned what? Do you want to tell me now before it slips your mind again?' Severus demanded his tone harsh.

'Well you see…' Dolohov began.

'Wait one moment' Avery flicked his wand, '_Quietus_'.

'Bloody hell!' Ron cursed as their voices were suddenly lowered.

'This looks bad!' Hermione murmured worriedly, 'look how agitated Snape is!'

It was true, Professor Snape's fists were clenched and his jaws were tightened and although he tried to sound nonchalant, they could sense his fear.

Finally they had finished discussing what they needed to say and Avery removed the Quietening Charm.

'It's about to happen soon Severus, let's hurry' Avery suggested.

'Just one moment – I'll catch up' Snape answered curtly.

Watching to make sure the two Death Eaters were on their way, Snape pivoted and eyed the three of them – lips thinning he whipped out a piece of parchment and quill – writing quickly.

'Severus we're waiting!'

'I'm coming' Snape said calmly. He made pretence of dropping the parchment – sending a writhing glare in their direction he spun on his heel and departed.

The three of them waited for the sounds of their footsteps to fade away before they leapt out of their hiding place and Hermione grabbed the parchment.

'What does it say?' Ron demanded.

'It's blank!' Harry hissed.

'No it's a safety precaution' Hermione replied and whipped out her wand and tapped the parchment, '_Aparecium_'.

Suddenly Professor Snape's spidery, intricate handwriting appeared on the parchment and Hermione read it aloud.

'They're planning an attack on The Three Broomstick – get there immediately – someone's life is in grave peril!'

Harry bolted to his feet; the color draining from his face, 'She's there; this has to be an attack on Cho!'

* * *

'Another drink beautiful?' 

Cho smiled at the handsome stranger and nodded, 'certainly'.

He nodded, 'I'll be back'.

Cho sunk in her seat tapping the table with her finger tips agitatedly, she was mad – no she was beyond mad she was…furious!

That _sodding, bespectacled, git_ had stood her up! He had made a fool out of her! Cho had decided to remain behind in the vain hope of Harry's appearance. Her friends were reluctantly to leave her behind but she had insisted, assuring them Ginny Weasely will keep her company. She had sat and waited for almost _three bloody hours_! Cho decided she was going to confront Harry and tell him what she thought of him to his face!

And if he happened to see her flirting with a handsome stranger in the mean time then that would just be her luck!

Cho eyed the man at the counter ordering her drink; he had approached her and offered to buy her a drink. Angry at Harry and wanting to exact revenge she had allowed the mysterious older man to court her and keep her company. For the past hour he had been buying her drinks and talking – well she had done most of the talking to be honest.

He had offered her a sip of his red currant Rum and she accepted in her depressed state - although a bit pensively. After that – she had lost count of the number she had downed. And she could feel it going to her head already.

Cho muttered a curse, what time was it? If her professor's saw her now…She lifted her head and surveyed the room. There were only a handful of people in the tavern – just some third years – a boy and girl - no one she thought she knew, and Madam Rosemeta – who was eyeing her in concern.

'Okay there dear?'

Cho nodded sagely and felt her vision swam, 'fine'.

Madam Rosemeta didn't look convince, 'that gentleman you've been with – do you know who he is? Weren't you meant to meet Harry?'

'No!' Cho snarl viciously.

'Everything okay here?' her companion intercepted smoothly and took a seat besides her with another glass of red currant rum.

'You were meeting someone here?' he enquired casually placing his arm on her seat.

Cho laughed giddily, 'not anymore' she responded leaning back on her chair. His hand had found its way onto her shoulder. Cho sighed and turned to face him.

'You know what? I don't believe you've told me your name yet' she teased.

'Haven't I?' he raised a brow and leaned forwards towards her, 'does that matter Cho?'

_How did he know my name, I haven't told him have I? _Cho drowsily watched him raise his spare hand and stroke her jaw.

Suddenly feeling awkward and slightly uncomfortable, she pulled back slightly.

'Anything wrong gorgeous?'

Something caught her eye, on his arm; she saw something…without thinking, and the alcohol making her act boldly she reached out tograsp his arm – yanking the sleeves up to reveal the tattoo of those in alliance with the Dark Lord.

'You – '

Cho never had a chance to finish her sentence, in a flash he had stood up with a wand in his hand. Cho leapt up and jumped to the door, staggering in her drunken state.

'_Colloportus_!'

Cho screamed, 'no!'

Then he pointed to the other startled patrons in The Three Broomsticks and stunned them.

Cho swore tugging the door but it had sealed itself, she search her robe for her wand but the man who had trapped her grinned and flicked her wand in his hand.

'Looking for this my pretty?' he laughed.

'What do you want?' Cho demanded, her vision askew, she gripped the back of her chair to keep her balance.

'What's going on here?' Madam Rosemeta demanded suddenly stalking over, she glared at the Death Eater, 'get out!'

'_Incarcerous_! _Silencio_!'

Cho gasped as thick ropes wrapped snake-like around her arms and legs.

He turned towards her and Cho flinched, certain he was going to kill her now.

'_Incendio_!'

Cho screamed as a streak of flame shot passed her aimed at the bar where the alcohol were and exploded in a burst of flame and breaking glass.

Cho dived for cover as flames licked the tavern and spreading rapidly across the room.

'_Incendio! – Incendio_!' he made sure the whole room was encased in roaring flames before he approached her a malicious smirk on his face.

'The Dark Lord sends his regard my dear' he levelled the wand at her.

Cho braced herself for his attack, the roar of flames swallowed his words but suddenly she felt her legs suddenly wobbly and useless.

Cho tried to stand up and fell back down again as she realised he had used a Jelly-Leg Jinx on her.

'Goodbye beautiful'.

Cho bit back a sob as he apparated from the burning inferno.

'Madam Rosemetra?' she yelled hoarsely, lying helplessly on her side, she used her arms to drag herself through the smoke and flames to find the keeper of the tavern.

The flames had reached the roof and pieces of smouldering wood were falling over her head. Cho coughed, and paused to succumb to a wave of dizziness.

'Help!' she yelled, 'somebody!'

Cho collapsed covering her mouth and nose but coughing all the same. _I'm going to die! _She thought frantically, _why wasn't anyone trying to help them?_

Cho screamed as suddenly the smouldering, charred beams from the roof collapsed and had crashed over her pining her chest and arms painfully to the ground.

Cho gasped and wheezed as she felt the crushing weight on her chest, the heat from it burning painfully through her clothing.

'Help!' she cried plaintively, her voice came out as a croak. Her sobs hitched as she felt her arm spasm in pain when she tried to wriggle free from the beam. Cho cried in pain. It was useless, she was trapped!

Suddenly there were raised voices from outside, cries of horror, yelling and pounding and kicking at the door – but it was useless, the door was sealed.

'Help me!' Cho screamed hysterically, 'help!'

Cho continue to scream until her voice gave out and she choke, she squeezed her eyes shut, the flames and smoke making her eyes water and adding to her tears. _This is it; I'm really going to die...!_

Cho made one last feeble attempt to free herself but her body protested, and finally she gave up. The flames were close now, she could feel its heat licking at her skin, if the fire didn't burn her alive. Then the smoke she was inhaling was going to kill her first.

Tears rolling from her eyes, she whimpered at the pain. And opened her eyes peering through the smoke, watching everything go up in flames before her eyes, there was no escape – for herself and for everyone inside. She was the only one aware of the fire, the patrons were stunned and Madam Rosemeta was silenced. Cho Chang was going to die.

Moaning softly and crying aloud to herself; she thought of her parents, she thought of her friends, she thought of Harry...

Her vision lurched and she felt her eyes loll as she succumb to blackness and sweet oblivion.

* * *

_I'm sorry for leaving you there, I was meant to go on but well...sucks for you! Teehee, no the real reason is, if I continued than it'd beTOO long.I'll make it up to you next chapter, I'll try and be organiseas well!_

_Once again I hope you like it! I welcome your reviews - old and new! So please please please tell me what you think!_

_Till next time!_

_Vivvy_


	9. The Bad and the Good

_**Ohmigosh!** People I am so sorry! For writing such an evil cliffy and keeping you waiting extra long - but you know what the Christmas seasons and holidays are like! I wrote the rescue last week - but I didn't like it so I wrote another. I hope you like this chappie! It's not as long as I would have liked though!_

_Chapter nine: Harry to the rescue - and later, a very sweet ending._

_Disclaimer: I dun own it!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – The Bad and the Good**

'Harry _stop_!'

It was all he could take to be forced back as they saw the burning inferno in front of them; they had run as fast as they could – but it looks like they were too late. The smoke, curling and coiling in the air was visible from the distance. Harry's anxiety had increased ten folds as they neared The Three Broomstick. A large crowd were gathered around, and Harry – panic-stricken shoved his way through.

It wasn't until he reached the door and felt the heat on his face, then Ron and Hermione had hauled him back – he realised helplessly he didn't know what to do?

'Harry stand back'.

He turned and stared blankly at Gryffindor Head Girl; Katie Bell. She was ushering the students away from the blaze.

'Come on Harry – it's not safe to be standing so close to the flames'.

Ron tugged Harry back, 'come on mate, there's nothing you can do'.

Harry turn incredulous eyes to his friend; what was wrong with everyone? Why were they so calm? Didn't they know someone was inside – close to death, no one was trying to help, 'Cho's inside' he hissed.

Then it registered belatedly in his mind, Harry stared at the flames licking the old building, _why was he standing here? Cho was inside_!

'_Harry_!'

Ignoring his friends, Harry had brandished his wand determinedly and was ready to blast his way inside when he felt a hand on his arm. He shook Hermione's hand off irritably.

'Harry just - wait'.

Hermione waved her wand and muttered an incantation, an eerie blue flash and enveloped him entirely from head to toe and Harry felt his skin tingle uncomfortably.

'A shield charm – it might protect you from the fire inside' Hermione explained. Her lips were pressed together and her forehead was creased in concern. 'Go on then'.

'Thankyou' Harry nodded.

'Now wait a minute Harry' Katie snapped stepping in front of him, 'I can't let you go in'.

Harry felt his nose flare in anger, but he kept his emotions in check – there was no time to waste and blowing up would worsen the situation.

'Don't interfere Katie' he muttered quietly as a rather large crowd was forming around them, 'let me through, there's a student inside – she needs my help!'

'I can't let you' Katie answered uncertainly, she glance anxiously at The Three Broomstick. 'Who's inside?'

'Cho Chang' Harry said through gritted teeth.

'_What_? What did he just say? – He didn't just - '

Suddenly three rather large and ferocious looking Ravenclaw's had shoved there way towards them. It was Cho's fellow Quidditch friends, Stewart Ackerely, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner. Followed by several other students – including Draco Malfoy and Terrence Higgs.

'What in Merlin's Beard is going on here?' Michael shouted viciously, 'where's Cho? I thought she was meeting you Potter?'

'She was – I got held up' Harry growled.

'If Cho's in there…' Anthony Goldstein snarled venomously and gripped Harry's shirt collar glaring fiercely into his eyes. 'You'll pay Potter'.

Draco whipped out his wand suddenly in anger, and pointed it at Harry. 'Not before I'

'Hey! _Hey!_ **Hey!**' Katie Bell shoved both the bulky Beater off Harry and stood in between Draco and Harry. She glare piercingly into Harry's eye, 'okay – Harry I'll let you through, but absolutely _no one else_!'

'How the hell is Potter going to get in? The door's been sealed from in – ' Stewart Ackerely began.

Suddenly a spell was muttered; students shrieked as there was a sudden explosion and splintering, charred wooden bits rained onto them.

Katie Bell turned to the culprit looking absolutely livid with fury.

'Reductor Curse'. Draco Malfoy answered and surveyed Harry with every inch of hatred in his burning grey eyes, his wand arm still out-stretch. 'What are you gaping at Potter? Go in and be a bloody hero then!'

Harry resisted the urge to drive a fist through Malfoy's sneering face, and instead he stalked inside the Three Broomstick, covering his mouth and nose with his hands. The smoke hit him full in the face, making his eyes water and skin burn from its heat. Flames were virtually all around him, on his skin, clothes, and hair but he didn't feel it. The Shield Charm saw to it – Harry rubbed a hand in his eyes and searched the room.

'Cho?'

Harry opened his mouth to shout again but he inhaled smoke and broke off into a fit of coughing.

'Dammit!'

Harry blindly made his way further inside – shielding himself from the smoke and flames, it was downright impossible to see inside. Suddenly he felt hands grappling his foot. Thinking it was Cho immediately – Harry glanced down and recognised Madam Rosemetra.

'H-help' she croaked.

Harry crouched down grasping her hands, 'have you seen Cho?'

Madam Rosemetra nodded weakly, and pointed. 'She – fell…trapped' she gasped.

Harry suddenly noticed the debris of wooden bits, and he saw a pink material around the edges of it. Harry blinked – Cho's scarf! He remembered it from this morning! Harry gazed down at Madam Rosemetra.

'I'll get you out first' Harry shouted. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and hauled her to her feet. Madam Rosemetra clung to him weakly, and as fast as Harry's feet could move – he staggered to the entrance, pausing to avoid the flames.

They collapsed outside, and suddenly there were people surrounding them, voices were raised calling for assistance, and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder – it was Katie's concerned face,

'Cho's still inside' Harry gasped, 'I'm going back'.

Katie look like she was about to protest but Harry lurched back inside, fighting his way to the spot Madam Rosemetra had pointed out. Harry paused to catch his breath, he fell to his knees and crawled to the pink scarf, he followed it and his heart leapt to his throat as he saw a slender hand in front of him. Desperately – Harry pushed the debris off and uncovered Cho rather dishelved – yet unconscious – Or was she…?

Harry desperately search for her pulse and tears sprang to his eyes in relief as he realised she was just unconscious – but alive – thankfully!

'Hold on Cho – I'll get you out of here' Harry whispered raggedly.

He realised that getting her out from under the heavy wooden beam was harder than expected. Cho was pinned firmly at the chest – Harry began to worry – hoping her bones weren't broken under the crushing weight. After several futile attempts to lift the weight off with his bare hands – Harry gave up in frustration. He searched his mind for a spell to use.

Harry pointed his wand carefully at the wooden beam, '_Morbilarbus!'_

The wooden beam stiffened unnaturally, Harry felt his wand-arm suddenly weighted down, carefully and pain-stakingly. He shifted his arm to the side, the wooden beam moved to the side of Cho's chest.

Harry cursed realising he was probably causing more damage – praying Cho's internal organs weren't damage; he lifted his arm this time before discarding the heavy wooden beam off Cho entirely.

Harry fell to his knees, feeling his head spin and his chest burning in pain at every breath he took – it was time to get out. The smoke would kill them first before the fire if he didn't hurry up.

Harry crawled towards Cho and for a moment he hugged her, before wrapping her arms over his neck like the way he did with Madam Rosemetra and staggered to his feet. He almost fell over, he realise Cho's arm was twisted at an odd angle and her legs look like it had been jinxed. Dropping her gently on the ground again – Harry pressed his lips together thinking. There was a spell to move humans – he remember Lupin using it on Professor Snape in there third year.

Harry pointed his wand at Cho's inert figure, '_Morbilicorpus!'_

Cho's body stiffened slightly and relaxed, Harry gently raised his hands and her body began to float up slightly. Harry began to pick his way back outside, gently guiding Cho's body behind him. Harry felt his energy draining, the Shield Charm was starting to wear off and now he could feel the heat through his clothes.

'Merlin's Balls!' Harry cursed suddenly.

The way to the entrance was blocked with menacing flames – he could see figures outside through the flames. Harry realised they had to risk it. Gathering up the last of his strength, Harry wrapped Cho in his arms. And he leapt through the flames, his arms wrapped protectively over her head before they collapse together on the floor. Sprawled on the ground, and suddenly – there was cries of relief, sobbing and raised voices. Harry felt himself being disentangled – he gazed wearily at Cho, making sure she was alive and well. Before he lowered his eyes and blacked out.

* * *

It was funny – one moment she was having drinks with friends and the next she was certain she was going to die. One moment she was trapped under a burning building, the next she had woken up in bed at the Infirmary. 

Cho lifted her heavy lids and blink to clear her blurred vision. She winced slightly at the light, but faces suddenly blocked the light.

'She's awake!' a tearful voice exclaimed.

Cho shifted and cried out in pain as her body suddenly protested. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey's brisk voice was rapping out orders, and she felt herself being fussed over in her capable hands.

'Drink this Miss Chang – you've got a lot of injuries, this should dull it a bit' Madam Pomfrey gently lifted her head for her to drink.

Cho obediently swallowed the vile potion before she let her head fall back on the pillow wearily. She rubbed her eyes and her vision cleared. Cho noticed her arm was in a sling, bandaged were wrapped across her ribs and chest. She surveyed the room; the table besides her was overflowing with flowers, gifts, and cards. Her friends – she couldn't tell how many – were anxiously surveying her at the foot of her bed.

As Madam Pomfrey retreated, her friends swarmed around her smiling at her anxiously.

'How do you feel?' Michael Corner asks gruffly – his eyes were red and he looked like he had been crying.

Cho smiled at him, 'just a bit sore' she admitted and wiggled self-consciously, 'I must look terrible'.

'That's not far from the truth' sixth year Terry Boot conceded.

'Thanks' Cho grinned weakly.

'Y-you gave us quite a fright' Marietta spoke tearfully. 'We thought – '

Cho searched the group of faces – searching for Harry's familiar face amongst them. She was absolutely certain Harry was the one who had saved her, but she wanted to be absolutely sure.

'What happen? Who - ?'

'It was Harry' Anthony Goldstein answered, 'he volunteered to go inside and find you, he manage to rescue Madam Rosemetra but – '

Someone gave a cough and Anthony's face reddened and her friends exchanged knowing looks.

Cho quickly sat up on her bed again and winced, 'what's going on – are you hiding something from me?'

'No! Of course not!' Stewart Ackerely answered quickly.

Cho pursued her lips suspiciously. 'I don't believe you' she muttered before sinking back on her bed.

'You're missing out on the Halloween feast' Marietta interjected anxiously in an attempt to change the topic.

'Then why are you all here?' Cho queried sullenly.

'You think we could enjoy Halloween after what happened?' Michael asked incredulously. 'We wouldn't be anywhere else!'

'Aah awake at last!'

There was some shuffling of feet to admit there old Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore smiled at her, Cho glanced behind him and noticed Harry was standing behind, looking pale and weary. Yet when they exchanged glances – Cho shivered, Harry's stare was intense.

'Are you okay Miss Chang?' Dumbledore asked kindly.

'Slightly' Cho mumbled uncomfortably – she didn't really fancy being surrounded by so many people and there curious stares at her as an invalid.

Professor Dumbledore turned around and spoke quietly to her friends, and they left rather reluctantly. Harry made his way to the side of her bed and Cho smiled and reached out. Harry grasped her hand and squeezed it slightly, with his other free hand he reached out to stroke her hair from her head smiling sweetly back.

'Now' Dumbledore turned around and chuckled at the intimate scene displayed in front of him.

'I'm afraid we have some serious matter to discuss' he continued gravely.

Cho tore her gaze from Harry to Dumbledore, 'it wasn't an accident' Cho said determinedly, 'there was a man – he planned it all'.

'Death Eaters were involved' Harry agreed.

'An attack in a public place means the safety of my students are in greater peril than I anticipated. They are indeed growing bolder, however the security within Hogwarts will be increased' Albus Dumbledore assured them. 'Thankfully Madam Rosemetra survived the ordeal – '.

Cho frowned as her Headmaster hesitated. 'Perhaps this is not a good time to be having this discussion, Miss Chang you are barely in a fit state to talk. We shall have this discussion later, Harry – feel free to stay with Miss Chang. I'll send your dinner up to you with Miss Chang'.

Cho waited for Professor Dumbledore to disappear completely before she rounded onto Harry. 'What's going on – I have a feeling people are hiding something from me!'

Harry pursued his lips, 'let's not talk about that' he said slowly, and 'I think I should explain what happened first'.

Cho sat back and listened to Harry's story – Hermione insisting they follow the Death Eaters, the discovery of her life in peril and then at last the rescue. Harry's voice wavered slightly as he came to the part where he found her – and his uncertainty of her being alive or dead.

Cho squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly, 'I should have known' she said softly. 'I admit, when you weren't there – I thought…' she shook her head. 'I was so stupid, if only I had - !'

Cho never had the chance to finish, suddenly Harry had leaned forwards to cup her face in his hands and kiss her sweetly on the lips much to Cho's astonishment.

'Harry!'

Harry withdrew blushing furiously, 'I'm s-sorry – I – shouldn't… '

Cho grinned and placed her hand firmly over his mouth to quiet him, 'Kiss me again you fool!'

Harry burst into a roguish grinand he complied rather happily.

* * *

_About time eh? So you like? I don't know what to say here, alot more was suppose to happen in this chapter but then it would be too much - I guess you'll just hafta wait then! Now question time!_

_The Phoenix King: Well Voldermort wants her dead - the DE are doing his dirty deeds. Remember a few chapters back I said he's trying to kill the Heir to each house to destroy Hogwarts?_

_Angel3e: Hehe when I read your review I consider making someone else the rescuer but then I think alot more would be satisfied with Harry - and now cos of that Cho and Harry are together!_

_The Dark Avenger: Hmm I don't really understand your questions, sorry could you explain it again? They became Heirs unwittingly, sothere's really nothing to gain - save that theycarry some burden._

_Everyone else - Vivi, mjk306, iLuvHaRryPoTteR and El Permanente - you guys all rock! Thanks for your reviews! Merry Christmas!_

_Till next time!_

_Vivvy_


	10. To Live and Forget

_Hi everyone - its late - again! I know but this chapter is extra long and for some reason I had trouble logging in. Anyway - just like to say THANKYOU for all the reviews I received for Chapter 9 - it's the most I've received so far! And I thought I'l reward you with a long chapter. So happy reading! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own it!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – To Live and Forget**

_It was late, the students were all a bed. Hogwarts was asleep, save one – who was neither of this world or the next. He glided noiselessly down the darkened hall without a beat; intent on his path – the infirmary. He had heard of course about the incident at Hogsmeade – and it had been an anguishing wait. But now – nothing could stop him. Although he knew he had already made too many risks at being caught or being seen; not long ago she had even found his resting place and suspected his keeper after that. He had been vigilant about hiding his presence ever since, and he locked himself in his den, restoring and gaining strength. Although he felt he was loosing his sanity. Once again, the only person who could keep him from loosing his mind was her…_

_As the shadowy figure glided past the Slytherins dungeons, he froze suddenly in fear as several students slipped out whispering viciously in the dark._

'_That Ravenclaw bitch – it's all her fault, we'll see she gets what she deserves'._

'_This isn't a good idea; we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves like this. Draco wasn't happy about it; in fact I'm pretty sure he made it clear for you to leave Chang alone'._

_There was a sudden violent movement._

'_Whose side are you on Higgs? You and Malfoy – protect her like she's the bloody Princess!'_

_He had heard enough, there was no doubt in his mind who these people were and what they were intending to do. Frightened for a certain girl's safety he hastened back to his chambers. Rousing his disgruntle keeper and explaining urgently. There was not a moment to loose. _

* * *

Cho couldn't sleep, despite the sleeping draught Madam Pomfrey had urged her to drink. It didn't make her healing process any easier to bear. Her ribs, her arms – every broken bone was pure agony. She writhed and thrashed on her bed, whimpering and muttering. She was half-asleep and half-awake, caught somewhere between a nightmare and reality. Cho wasn't sure which she preferred.

Suddenly there was a noise that roused her to full consciousness, Cho laid motionless on her bed, her heart hammering in her chest. Her hands unconsciously groping for her wand – until she realised foolishly that it had been lost at Hogsmeade. Cho began to panic; she was defenceless – weak and unable to fend for herself. Maybe it was her imagination – Dumbledore had assured her Hogwarts was safe, and she would not be harmed. But her close brush with death had made her edgy and wary.

Cho settled back on her bed when she heard nothing more and willed herself to sleep but another sound – this time unmistakable made her jump in fright. There was the sound of footsteps, just outside the door to the Infirmary. Cho scramble to her feet wincing in pain, she stumbled off her bed and backed away to the end of the room and wedged herself behind the curtains, heart thudding in her chest.

Suddenly there were voices - more distinct, it sounded like an argument...

'Don't do this!'

'Or what?'

Cho eyed the door knob apprehensively as she saw it slowly turn, but there was another raised voice from outside.

_'What do you think your doing_?'

'Pro - Professor Snape!'

'Step away from the door! NOW!'

'You can't stop us...! It's all her _fault_! Sh - she ruined the Dark Lords plans - she must pay for it! It's not fair, its her fault that Mal - '

This voice was from a girl, a hysterical sounding girl.

'_Silencio_!'

There was the sound of collective gasps. 'Wha - ?'

'Go back to your room!'

'But Professor Snape!'

'**GO!**'

Cho gave an audible sigh of relief as she heard the sound of there fading footsteps echoing into the distance, she tensed up again as the door clicked opened and the tall, darkened figure of Professor Snape striding towards her. He surveyed her, huddled on the ground with the curtains drawned over herself protectively. She peeked up at him. He looked like he had gotten out of bed hastilly. Wearing long dark robes, rumpled hair and a grim expression.

'You can get up now Miss Chang' he informed her looking quite bemused.

'Wh - who was that?' Cho stuttered worriedly.

'No one that concerns you!' Snape retorted arms crossed over his chest, 'are you getting up or not?'

Cho made a rather feeble attempt to rise to her feet and winced in pain, 'I can't!' she cried plaintively.

In the moonlight, Cho caught his rather pertubed expression before rolling his eyes and stooping down low to scoop her up like a child and dump her unceremoniously on her bed. He whirled around to stalk away.

'Professor Snape?'

He paused but didn't turn around, 'what now Miss Chang?' he demanded impatiently.

'What are people hiding from me?' she asked timidly afraid he was going to yell at her for being an annoying git.

Professor Snape gave what sound like a sigh, 'your better off without knowing' he almost sounded sad;_' now go to sleep_!'

Cho squeaked, pulling the blankets over her head - she listened to his heavy footsteps stalk across the Infirmary before exiting the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

As Cho recovered in the Hospital ward, the news of her close brush with death was spreading all over Hogwarts, and she had become the source of gossip amongst another big gossip. Everywhere in Hogwarts, people were discussing what happened at Hogsmeade, and speculating her attempted death. Some were close to the truth; others were completely off the track. Cho's loyal friends visited her frequently, cheering her up and keeping her company. Harry was seen most often, he visited first thing in the morning and just before dark. Cho even receive some very unlikely visitors, Madam Hooch who shared a close friendship with her dropped in one afternoon and another time Professor Snape had stopped by, pretending to help Madam Pomfrey restock her shelves. Cho was disappointed not to receive a visit from Draco Malfoy or Terence Higgs which she thought was strange but dismissed the thought.

Cho was busy replying to the endless flow of letters she had received one morning; her owl Xiao Chun was looking haggard and weary from sending never-ending mail from her parents and other loved ones. Roger Davies had even written to her, and many other friends that had left Hogwarts.

'Put those away Miss Chang - its time for breakfast' Madam Pomfrey ordered carrying a tray towards her.

'It better not be porridge again' Cho replied disgruntedly rolling up her parchment and sitting up in bed. Madam Pomfrey deposited the tray of porridge in front of her.

'Morning Cho!' Harry greeted, he laughed to see her surveying the bowl of porridge with dismay.

'Ugh! I'm so sick of Hospital food!' Cho pouted, 'I haven't eaten properely for days!'

'I know!' Harry said in a low voice, 'but thankfully I thought ahead'.

'Huh?'

Harry craned his head to make sure Madam Pomfrey was safely out of sight before reaching in his bag to present her with a basket of fresh muffins and fruits.

'Oh Harry!' Cho flung her arms around him in a hug, 'you know me so well!'

Harry blushed, 'well - I know how bad Hospital fares are from experience, so I asked Dobby to bring us something for breakfast' he explained looking pleased.

'Us? Are you joining me for breakfast?' Cho asked delightedly.

Harry nodded earnestly, 'is that okay with you? It's Saturday and there's no lessons so I thought we could - '

'Of course!' Cho exclaimed reaching out for a muffin and taking a mouthful. 'Make yourself comfortable!'

Harry sat on her bed and reached in the basket and began to peel an orange, 'So when will you leave the Infirmary?' he asked her happily.

'Today' Cho answered with her mouthful, 'Micheal and Marietta are going to escort me back to my room'.

They spent a luxurious morning sharing breakfast and they discussed Quidditch (Hufflepuff played Slytherin and Slytherin won), Harry told her about Grawp and he talked about other things that she had missed out on. Cho noticed Harry was starting to relax and loosen up around her more, and she was glad they were able to enjoy each other's company without the awkwardness in her sixth year.

Later that day – When Madam Pomfrey had given her approval, Cho and her friends Marietta Edgecombe and Michael Corner happily helped her pack her few belongings and walk her to Ravenclaw's Common Room.

'It's so good to have you back' Marietta gushed for the fiftieth time that day.

'Well its good to be back' Cho answered enthusiastically, 'look at me! I'm as thin as a wraith! And I'm going to be _so_ behind in my studies!'

'Here we are home sweet home!' Michael announced as they paused outside the statue that led them into Ravenclaw's Common Room.

Cho entered first; disappointed to see how empty and dark the room look, 'it's good to be back' she remarked. Her eyes devoured the homely sight of her Common Room, with its shelves and shelves of books, large cushiony chairs, a blazing fireplace and long, velvet royal blue curtains.

Suddenly the room was flooded with light, all her Ravenclaw house mates sprang out from bookcases, chairs and tables and Ernie Macmillan waved his wand to unfold a huge banner reading: "Welcome Back Cho!"

'_Surprise!'_

Cho burst out laughing, 'I should have known!' She whirled around to confront her friends.

Marietta shrugged breaking into a grin, 'we missed you!'

As much as her friends were pleased to have her back, Cho had noticed she was receiving more hostility from Slytherin than was normal. When she resumed her lessons, the seventh year Slytherin would ignore her, or sneer at her. Other students would whisper about her when they thought she couldn't hear. Cho tried to confront them and even her friends about it. People were hiding something from her – she knew it, she had strong intuition. Even Draco and Terence who she thought she got along well with were avoiding her.

Cho resumed her life with a few adjustments – aside from taking classes, Quidditch practise and studying. She made room in her tight schedule to find time to be with Harry – but even if she couldn't, she still had her Grawp visits with Harry. When people begun to realise they were a couple again, it added fuel to gossip.

One afternoon Cho was taking a walk with Harry, enjoying a moment to relax and take a break from her studies and spend time with Harry.

'Dumbledore made the arrangements to have my new wand sent to me' Cho was telling him as they crossed the Flagstone path inside the school. 'Which means I can get back to my studies properely'.

'That's great!' Harry smiled and she felt him grasp her hand.

Cho blushed and smiled coyly - _Harry was holding her hand! _Her exubrence dimmed slightly as they rounded a corner and encountered Draco Malfoy.

'Hi Draco'.

Cho smiled uncertainly at him, he had avoided her ever since she had left the Infirmary, but at least he would acknowledged her with a warm look. The look he had now sent shivers up her spine, he glared first at Harry before flickering his eyes towards her - distant, and cold. Without answering her Draco grimaced, scowling furiously at them. For a moment she was afraid he was going to say something but when he lifted his eyes to her, he stormed away, banging his shoulders roughly against Harry as he passed.

Harry glared after him, 'stupid ferret!' he hissed shaking his head, 'I don't see how you can stand to be civil with him if he won't return the favour'.

'Well he's - ' Cho shrugged and glanced anxiously at the direction Draco had taken, 'never mind - um Harry I just remembered something I had to do - I'm really sorry!'

'Where are you - ?' Harry began frowning slightly.

'I'll be back in a few minutes I swear' Cho promised.

'Don't swear' Harry grinned.

Rolling her eyes, she stood on her tip toes, shyly planting a kiss on his lips before hurrying after Draco Malfoy.

Cho hurried outside and search for his familiar white/blonde hair, there was no sign of him but she had an inkling where he was hiding. Cho ran towards her hidden spot by the lake and sure enough she found him with his back to her, arms crossed and looking angry.

'So you came' Draco growled.

Cho hesitated, 'of course I'm your friend aren't I?'

Draco snorted, 'your friend am I?'

Cho gaped at him wordlessly.

'After what happened – do you really think I'll be your friend Chang?' Draco whirled around, his lips were curled in a snarl and his grey eyes were stormy.

'After w-what happened?' Cho stammered.

It was Draco's turn to gape at her wordlessly, for a split second he looked crestfallen before the fury return to his eyes.

'The attack at Hogsmeade Chang what else?' he snapped angrilly, 'everyone knows Death Eaters were involved, everyone blames Slytherin – '

'That's not true!' Cho suddenly exclaimed startling him. 'Tell me this Draco Malfoy, why do Slytherins hate me?'

For once, Cho had managed to reduce Draco Malfoy into silence. Instantly he's expression changed, he surveyed her hesitantly.

'Just leave Cho' Draco said quietly.

Cho shook her head stubbornly, 'not without an answer'.

Draco Malfoy glared at her, 'I'm not answerable to you!'

'Nonetheless you will answer me!' Cho yelled.

'Sod off Chang! You think you can have everything you want, everything always has to go your way doesn't it?You never had been refused anything in your life have you? Well forget about our so-called "friendship" I don't need your friendship! I don't need YOU!'

'_How dare you_! You – you insufferable twit!' Cho exclaimed, stunned with his sudden fury.Despite herself she felt tears roll down her cheeks, she searched his face trying to gauge his reaction but he looked down at her haughtily.

'Get out of my face you pathetic girl' he snarled coldly.

Hurt and wounded – Cho backed away, her eyes searching his beseechingly but when he's expression remained forbidding, Cho nodded and slowly walked away. Heads down, and arms wrapped protectively across her chest. She didn't know where she was walking, and consequently failed to see the group of Slytherins following her until she suddenly felt herself shoved roughly to the ground.

Cho gasped and glanced up to found herself surrounded by Slytherins, both males and females and younger students and older.

'Well well well, Miss Perfect here can't seem to stand on her own two feet' a third year Slytherin sneered. The other students cackled loudly.

Cho desperately searched the unfamiliar faces for Terence Higgs or anyone who might be able to help her out of this mess.

'Wh - what do you want?' Cho stammered nervously.

Suddenly a girl – with snapping blue eyes, dead-straight hair shoved her way in the crowd to reach her. Her expression was of pure venom and hatred.

Cho recoiled as startingly the girl – who looked to be a third year student, raised her hand and slapped her hard across the cheek.

Cho fell back clutching a hand to her rather sore cheeks, 'what the – '

'You bitch! You - you filthy half-blood _bitch_!' the girl hissed, angry tears were rolling down her pale, thin cheeks. 'It's all your fault!'

'About what exactly?' Cho snarled scathingly rubbing her rather reddened jaw.

The girl looked like she wanted to strangle her, 'it's your fault he's _dead_ that's what! My boyfriend is _dead_! Because of you!'

'Excuse me?'

Cho gasped as suddenly the girl gave a hysterical shriek and lunged at her, her nails raking her neck leaving long bloody scratches.

'What the hell is your problem?' Cho shouted clutching her bloodied face as the girl was restrained by her Slytherin friends.

'You really are all looks and no brains aren't you Chang?' Blaise Zabini sneered.

'That makes a lot of sense Zabini, makes you wonder why I was sorted into Ravenclaw' Cho snapped fiercely.

Cho was roughly hauled to her feet and she found herself staring down at several wands.

'_You were the one who was supposed to die_! – Not one of our own. You will pay Chang' the hysterical girl screamed. Trying to fight her friends from restraining her, kicking and spitting with little result.

It suddenly dawned on her. The realisation that this was why the Slytherins hated her, why people were whispering about her, what Dumbledore, Harry and all her friends were so afraid to tell her. She survived when she wasn't suppose to…but someone else had died in her place.

'Wh - who?' Cho demanded softly.

'Malcomn Baddock!' one of the girl who was restraining girl, Pansy Parkinson answered through gritted teeth

Finally the girl collapsed on the ground with an anguished scream, weeping bitter tears and hiccoughing loudly. Pansy and another Slytherin girl did there best to comfort her.

'No words Chang?' Pansy hissed ferociously.

'I'm - sorry' she whispered.

Suddenly Cho flinched in pain as the Slytherin girl staggered to her feet and muttering an spell she made a slicing movement with her wand and Cho felt a stinging pain on her arm. She gazed at the slash on her sleeves, blood was seeping through the garment, a Stinging Charm.

'_I don't need your pity'_ she screamed - eyes bulging and nose flaring, she made more violently movement with her wand.

Cho bit back a cry as more welts and scorch marks appeared on her skin, she raised her hands to cover her face but felt a ripping pain across her exposed palm and wrist - blood splattered on the ground and roll down her hands.

Marcus Flint wrestled the wand from the girls hand, 'stop!' he hissed nervously, 'its Malfoy!'

Without the wand - the girl launched herself at Cho again, pounding her fist on her, kicking and scratching, Cho did her best to struggle away from her.

'What the _hell_ is going on here?!' a sudden enraged voice exclaimed.

Cho was aware of someone, suddenly stalking towards the group, shoving people aside to get through to her. She felt him shove the girl from her in a violent movement and she felt hands gently helping her up.

'Dr - Draco?' Cho gasped.

'Merlin's Balls!' Draco cursed, 'you're a mess!'

'What are you doing defending her?' Pansy Parkinson demanded furiously holding her friend back once again.'Whose side are you really on Draco?'

Draco pressed his lips together, 'you fool, do you want to jeopardise the Dark Lord's plan by interfering this way?'

'Do you really think were stupid Malfoy?' Marcus Flint sneered. 'This isn't the first time you run to her rescue'.

Cho studied Draco's face, his jaw tightened and he looked lost for words. How was he going to get them out of this mess?

'Harry where are you off too?' Hermione exclaimed as someone darted past her, almost toppling her over.

Harry paused when he recognised her.'Hermione! You haven't seen Cho have you?' he demanded anxiously.

'No, why? W_hat's wrong now_?' she huffed impatiently arms on her hip, 'you know Cho's a big girl now, you don't have to worry about her every second of the day Harry'.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Harry demanded knitting his brow in confusion.

'You worry too much Harry' Hermione scolded. 'You don't want to stifle the poor girl now do you?'

Harry didn't answer, Hermione was probably right, she was a girl after all and when she had something to say, when had her advice ever been wrong?

'Right' Harry mumbled dejectedly.

'Harry! Hermione! There you are!' Ron Weasely exclaimed. He was dressed in his Quidditch robes and clutching his broom. 'We're having a practise game outside with Ravenclaw, come and join us!'

'Not now Ron' Harry answered instantly, 'Cho and I were planning – '

'_Harry_!' Hermione sighed tossing her hair irritably. 'There you go again! Ever since you and Cho got together – it's always Cho this and Cho that! You haven't been doing anything but spend every minute of the day with her! She has a life too! Do you want to suffocate her?'

'Hermione's right' Ron agreed sheepishly. 'You worry too much, were happy for you and Cho but we're sick of hearing you talk about her.'

'I do not – ' Harry began affronted before he reconsidered. 'Fine you made your point, let's go then'.

'Great!' Ron exclaimed clapping him on the back, 'come on Hermione!'

'No Ron!' Hermione retorted, 'I have to go to the library'.

'No but's!' Harry gloated grabbing her arm and leading her outside and made there to the fields. Once outside, he realised what perfect Quidditch conditions it was, he began to look forward to the game, it was with Ravenclaw after all! Perhaps Cho was there? He heard some shouting and squinted at a group near the fields searching for Cho.

'Hey what's going on over there?' Harry queried realising it wasn't Ravenclaw; as they approached at a closer distance he recognised them as a group of Slytherins.

'Probably harassing some poor first years' Hermione grunted, she squared her shoulders. 'Come on then – let's sort this out!'

'Do we have to?' Ron whined plaintively but running after her anyway.

'Hey! What's going on here? Break it up!' Hermione shouted, she came to an abrupt halt when she saw Draco supporting a rather beaten up Cho. 'Oh my!'

'Let's get out of here!' Marcus Flint hissed and they scattered leaving just Draco and Cho.

Unfortunately, Harry suddenly chose to appear at the time the group dispersed, exposing the sight of Draco and Cho. He froze, eyes fastening onto Cho first, taking in her bloodied and bruised face before he turned to Draco, a murderous glint in his eyes.

'Listen Harry it's not what it –' Cho began but she backed away as suddenly Harry let out a roar.

'_Draco! You son of a_ – '

Hermione and Cho shrieked as Harry lunged at Draco and landed a punch at his jaw; Draco recoiled in pain but responded with his fist up Harry's gut, Harry let out a gasp clutching his stomach.

'Yo – you' Harry wheezed.

Draco spat out blood, 'what's your problem Potter? Can't bear to let someone else be a hero for once?'

Harry blindly leapt at Draco again, dragging him down to the ground and raining blows after blows on him. Draco kicked upwards, his foot connected somewhere painful.

'_Stop it!_' Hermione shrieked trying to tear them apart.

Ron hastily dragged her from the fray, 'you'll get hurt' he admonished as Hermione protested, although his face held a certain gleeful look.

Cho staggered to her feet, still somewhat dazed and disorientated. She was watching the fight with a somewhat detached expression.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked in concern, 'no your not – we better take you to the Hospital Wing.

'Your wand' Cho muttered dazedly.

Hermione removed her wand in confusion, 'what about it?'

Cho grabbed it, and stalked towards them arm outstretched. '_Incarcerous_!'

Thick robes suddenly materialised from Hermione's wand and coiled itself around Harry and Draco's arm.

They glanced at her, breathing heavily and looking quite roughened up, Harry was the first to recognise her expression.

'Cho! What's the matter? What did Draco do to you?'

'You piece of - ' Draco began to rant but fell silent as Cho approached.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Cho asked softly, not trusting her voice.

Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable, 'about?'

'About Malcom Baddock' Cho answered thickly, she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, 'why didn't you tell me Harry?'

'Listen Cho' Hermione intercepted as Harry bowed his head looking guilty. 'You had alot to cope with, we didn't want to put more stress on you - it wasn't your fault!'

'It was' Cho wept softly, 'I was the one who should have died that day, not someone else, no wonder people hate me'.

'Don't blame yourself' Draco manage to say, ignoring Harry's furious glare.

Cho shook her head, 'its all my fault!'

Hermione approached her and wrapped her arms around the girl, 'come on let's take you to the Hospital Wing'.

'Cho - ' Harry called out hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head at him, mouthing the words, _not now!_

* * *

It had been days, maybe even weeks later that Harry had the chance to see Cho, he had been rehearsing to himself what he wanted to say to her when he had the chance. But when he ran into her on his way to Charms, he had been stunned at her shocking appearence. Her once gorgeous complexion was sunken and ashen, her eyes red and blank, and her radiant smile was gone.

'H-hey' Harry greeted nervously.

Cho stared at him blankly, her eyes without its usual sparkle he had been missing. Her friend Marietta glared at him accusedly, as if she was blaming him for Cho's depressed state.

'Come on Cho were late for Potions' Marietta sniffed leading her away.

'Wait' Harry blurted desperately.

Marietta whirled around, 'Cho doesn't want to talk to you!'

'I think Cho can speak for herself' Harry snapped irritably.

Marietta scowled, '30 seconds - that's all your getting Potter!'

Harry waited for her to step away to give them some privacy. He surveyed Cho tentatively, she was hugging her books to her chest.

'So' Harry began awkwardly, 'its been ten days, and you've been avoiding me'.

Cho shrugged stiffly, avoiding his gaze.

Everything Harry had been planning to say deserted him, he glanced over at Marietta who was motioning to her wrist watch.

'Anyway Cho' Harry said, 'I know your having a hard time trying to cope with this but we don't have time for self-pity. Time is getting shorter, that's why I've started the DA again, we need to prepare everyone for the unexpected. I'd - like you to be there Cho - same room - tonight'.

Cho raised her head and he gazed deep into her soft dark, brown eyes pleading with his eyes. 'Please Cho!'

Before Cho could reply or even had the chance to, Marietta appeared, 'were going now' she said firmly and escorted Cho away. Harry let them leave before making his way to his next class, head lowered and feet shuffling.

'Is Cho coming tonight? How'd it go?' Hermione asked later in Charms.

Harry sighed, 'not very well - she's alot worse that I anticipated, she's completely - changed'.

'You tried Harry' Hermione answered softly.

* * *

It was late, Cho had left dinner early to be alone and get away from all the curious stares - instead of going up to her lonely room, she walked to the Owlery craving Xiao Chun's company.The Owlery was empty as she had hoped, Xiao Chun flew down and landed on her offered arm, rubbing her beak affectionately on her sleeve. Cho sighed, she was tired, tired of feeling sorry for herself, tired of her friends condolences, tired of crying herself to sleep every night...

'Is it really worth all this?' Cho whispered, Xiao Chun hooted and nibbled her shirt. 'I'm sick of it, why do I have to be so bloody pathetic? Why couldn't I be more stronger?'

Xiao Chun began to nestle comfortably on her arm, fluffing her feathers and preparing herself to sleep, knowing how long her master can talk about her problems.

Cho settled herself comfortable on a seat, the straw-covered floor crunching under her feet, she took in the sight of the tall glassless window. The dark treetops of the Forbidden Forest swayed in a light breeze, she savoured the moment of peace. Her reverie shattered as she heard the Owlery door swing open behind her, turning quickly she recognised a third-year student from Hufflepuff - Cho swallowed thickly. It was Elly Baddock - Malcomn Baddock's twin sister.

Cho leapt to her feet, startling Xiao Chun - who hooted angrily and flew off. Thinking Elly didn't want to confront her, she took off for the door.

'Wait' Elly Baddock spoke. 'Please'.

Cho froze her hand on the door, she desperately wanted to be out of the door and gone! Merlin knew she couldn't take any more abuse!

'I-I followed you from the Great Hall, can we talk- please?' Elly asked quietly.

Slowly turning around, Cho surveyed the Hufflepuff with apprehension. 'Why? Don't you hate me? It's my fault your twin brother is dead - '

'No!' Elly said fiercely, 'it's not your fault, no one but my brothers - '.

Cho blinked in surprise, 'what do you mean?'

Elly shook her head, 'let's sit down'.

Cho joined the girl and waited for her to speak, curious despite herself.

'I - know the Slytherins are giving you a hard time, the thing is - they wanted to blame someone for Malcomn's death, so they blamed you - knowing it was his own fault' Elly explained slowly, she caught Cho's look of disbelief.

'Malcomn is involved with the Death Eaters' Elly explained her voice wavering, 'he was young and foolish - eager to please, he wasn't meant to be at The Three Broomstick when it happened. He got in the way and he died. It was his own fault'.

Cho fell silent, absorbing the news. 'How do you know this - and why are you telling me?'

'My parents are Death Eaters - and I will be one too - against my wishes,' Elly Baddock told her disconcertingly.'After all this, we'll be leaving Hogwarts - Dumbledore knows, he sent out letters addressed to every students on the Dark Side to leave Hogwarts. And I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth - we may be fighting different battles but you can't afford to be weakened by this, you have to be strong'.

Cho sighed, 'I - I don't know what to say' she said awkwardly.

Elly Baddock reached into her robes and removed a long, thin box and presented it to her. 'Here, Dumbledore asked me to give this to you'.

Cho accepted the box and she opened it gingerely, nestled amongst satin cushions was her wand, Rosewood, 10 1/4", Phoenix Feather. Cho removed it and gave an experimental flick, bright sparks swirled out whizzing and exploding in the air, she smiled.

Elly Baddock stood, 'we've never been close friends, but Cho' she offered her hand, 'good luck and remember what I said'.

Cho shook Elly Baddock's hand, 'I will' she whispered, 'and - thankyou'.

After Elly Baddock left, Cho sat and thought long and hard to herself, turning over the strange conversation she just had, adsent-mindedly twirling her new wands over and over in her hands.

* * *

It was noisy behind the highly-polished door that led inside the Room of Requirement, there had been a bigger turn-out than the previous year. The spacious room seemed to have grown bigger to give the large group more space. Students were dueling in pairs, the occasional books were toppling from its shelves from there enthusiasm.

Harry circled the room, observing the duel and pausing every so often to correct some students and make suggestions. He was pleased with his peers performance, they were taking this very seriously. It seemed like everyone was here except for Slytherin and Cho...the empty, heart-wrenching, melancholy feeling every time he thought of Cho return andHarry gazed off into space.

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang, the noise and action in the Room of Requirement came to a abrupt halt and some students - including Harry even aimed their wands at the petite figure standing at the door.

Cho smiled shyly, her hair neatly plaited her wand gripped determinedly in her hand, her eyes scanned the crowd before resting on Harry's stunned gaze.

'Sorry I'm late'.

* * *

_Long isn't it? Hope you appreciate it - anyway I have to say this isn't one of my best chapters because I was trying to get alot done and explained and it was going to be longer but I ended up deleting an extra page. _

_So now you've read - please post your reviews!_

_Till next time!_

_Vivvy_


	11. Farewells of All Kinds

_I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I had trouble with some parts. Anyways, my holidays will be over in a month and I'm hoping to have this story completed by then! __Hopefully I'll get around to it! After that, I would like to start another fic!_

_Anyways, this chapter is way over dued, sorry about that! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I dun own it!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Farewells of All Kinds**

****

****

'Hey Cho have you heard?'

Cho Chang paused in the middle of scribbling some notes in the library and surveyed Marietta Edgecombe with a look of disapproval, 'you know how I feel about rumours'.

'This is important!' Marietta insisted brushing stray locks of hair aside; she took a seat besides her and lowered her voice dramatically. '_Another_ students left Hogwarts!'

'Oh really?' Cho answered unenthusiastically, she knew the reason for the steady decrease of students of course, Elly Baddock had told her about Dumbledore drawing a line between the Dark Lords alliance. And true to her words, a few days later, a handful of Slytherins had packed there stuff and left with Elly Baddock amongst them.

'Listen to this – according to Hannah Abbot, a 3rd year student from Hufflepuff – you know Morag MacDougal? The little mousy kid with freckles? He's gone too! Packed his stuff and was gone first thing in the morning – I always thought there were something strange with him – it makes sense now!' Marietta exclaimed smugly.

'Merlins beard!' Cho whispered furiously, she shot her friend a murderous look. 'Have you ever thought about the fact that some of these kids simply have no choice? There parents maybe dawdling with the Dark Side – but their children have no choice but to follow in there wake!'

'Hey c'mon Cho lighten up!' Marietta exclaimed defensively, 'you don't have to get up on your high horse'.

Cho resisted the urge to roll her eye, 'You know what Marietta – I don't have time for this'.

'Your no fun anymore' Marietta huffed shooting to her feet and striding away, but Cho over heard her muttering, 'especially since _Harry Potter'_.

Exhaling loudly, Cho calmly dipped her quill in the inkpot and resumed her writing, she love Marietta dearly but it seemed like she was the only one who had matured. Despite all the bad luck she had been receiving since last year, it had changed her into a better person – no longer did she surround herself with a pack of giggling airheads, no longer did she jump from boys to boys, and if her friends had a problem with it – it wasn't her concern, she already had a lot to cope with.

Four hours later, Cho dropped her quill and flexed her aching fingers. Happy with the work she had done, she rolled up her parchment and gathered her books up and stood, stretching her aching back before leaving the library. It was rather late; she had left dinner early to complete her homework. On the way to her Common Room, Cho ran into Ginny and her current boyfriend; 7th year Geoffrey Hooper; Gryffindor's Chaser.

'Cho' Ginny exclaimed looking upset, 'have you heard?'

'Hey Ginny, Hooper, what's up?' Cho greeted.

'Seamus Finnigan and Harry had a row' Ginny exclaimed.

'Why? What's going on?' Cho frowned.

'It's because Finnigan's mum doesn't think Hogwarts is safe now with the war and well – all that's being happening' Geoffrey answered.

Cho knew they were referring to Malcomn's death and her near encounter with death at Hogsmeade.

'That's crazy' Cho retorted, 'Hogwarts the safest place to be! You-Know-Who is afraid of Dumbledore; nothing can get in or out, and - we have Harry!'

'Not many people trust Harry' Ginny explained lips tightening; 'many other students are leaving for that reason. Most of the first and second years are gone, by Christmas – there won't be much of us left'.

Cho nodded, 'cheer up Ginny – you're playing Slytherin this week aren't you?'

Geoffrey Hooper nodded, 'hopefully there won't be much of them left' he grunted.

Cho blushed suddenly realising her mistake, 'oh I'm sorry Ginny! I forgot about your Quidditch - '

Ginny smile mysteriously, 'its okay Cho, really'.

Geoffrey Hooper shared a grin with Ginny, 'don't worry Chang, just wait till tomorrow – you'll see'.

Cho stared at them curiously, 'okay - well I'm off now, talk to you later'.

After Geoffrey and Ginny bid her farewell, Cho rushed up the stairs to the third floor, pausing at the knight statue to say her password: Mordicus Egg (_named after author of__ The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know_). The stone statue slid aside and Cho entered the room.

Immediately several house mates ran up to her as soon as she entered.

'Cho it's horrible!' 6th year Keira Bundy – one of her giggling friends exclaimed.

'What's going on?' Cho asked.

'A lot of us Ravenclaws have left' Luna Lovegood answered dreamily gliding past to select a book from the shelves.

'What?' Cho cried shrilly, 'it better not be any of my team mates!'

'No!' Keira Bundy answered, 'half the first and second years, Troy Donaghan, Orla Quirke and Eloise Midgeon'.

Cho gave a sigh of relief when she heard her team mate was intact, 'why are the others leaving? They're not – well…you know'.

'Oh no!' Natalie McDonald assured her, 'no way!'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that' Luna suggested as she selected "_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_" by Newt Scamander and settling herself upside-down on a chair to read.

Keira Bundy and Natalie McDonald glared at Luna Lovegood, bending their heads to whisper about her.

Abandoning her house mates with annoyance, Cho marched up the stairs that led to the girl's room and entered her room to find her room mates, Marietta Edgecombe comforting a distraught Mandy Brocklehurst.

'Oh Cho it's so awful!' Mandy began.

'I heard' Cho answered, she dumped her books on a table and collapsed on her bed. 'I can't say I'm totally disappointed'.

'Yeah Eloise Midgeon was horrid to you about the whole Cedric thing wasn't she?' Marietta agreed.

'Troy's leaving!' Mandy hiccupped, referring to her boyfriend; 'he's mother sending him to a Muggle school!'

'Well…' Cho hugged her friend, 'he'd be safe there won't he? All Muggle born are in greater risk than the rest of us'.

Mandy blew her nose, 'I suppose' she answered thickly. 'I – I just can't help but wonder if I'll see him again…'

'Of course you will' Marietta answered loftily, 'just as long as you stay out of trouble! Now come on, no moping around – let's head down to raid the kitchen – Cho we'll bring something back for you'.

'Yeah thanks' Cho replied, wandering to the window that overlooked the front of the school; she settled on the window seat with a sigh.

The gravity of the situation was starting to sink in, Cho dearly wanted to pretend that everything was okay and forget about the threat of the impending war. Every student's subscription to the Daily Prophet had been cancelled on Dumbledore's orders due to the alarming number of deaths and foul play in the Wizarding community. Now – with students leaving Hogwarts – the situation was becoming clear.

Fortunately her parents were safe in China where the rest of her relatives preside, which eased her state of mind considerably, but this meant for the next few months, a year – or for however long the war will last. Cho was to remain in Hogwarts.

There was movement outside in the dark, her vision picked up figures in the glow of the lantern. A handful of students were milling around the carriages, Cho recognised most of them. She was filled with apprehension, out of them all – who was fighting against them? One person she knew definitely, Marcus Flint was boarding his carriage. Arrogantly thrusting a third year student aside to climb inside and slamming the door shut. Peering out the window, he looked up.

Cho froze as his gaze settled on her, at first Cho thought he had not seen her in the darkened window, but she felt her belly clench in disgust as he pressed his fingers to his lips and mockingly blew her a kiss. Cho backed from the window in repulsion, taking the time to compose herself, when she turned back again, they were gone.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Harry had been furious when he learnt Marcus Flint had left, after all – he never had the chance to exact revenge for her. 

'Bloody bastard' Harry ranted, 'why did I have to wait – I should have gone after him that day, I wanted to!'

Cho wrapped her arms around Harry, 'calm down' she told him, 'forget about Flint, and concentrate on Quidditch.'

Harry relaxed in her arms, 'yeah you're right' he amended and smiled teasingly, 'you're always right'.

'Don't you start' Cho quibbed ruffling his hair affectionately.

Harry turned his head up towards her looking cheeky, 'can I have a kiss before I go?'

'Here – in public?' Cho raised a brow, she planted a quick kiss on his lips, but instead of withdrawing immediately like she did with all the guys she dated, Harry held her back with his hands.

'No Cho' Harry said shyly, 'a real proper kiss'.

'Erm, not here Harry' Cho answered uncomfortably, she removed her arms from Harry and took a seat besides him. Harry was starring at her curiously, and Cho just couldn't look into his wide green eyes.

No one knew – that Cho Chang, had never been kissed – properly that is. Of course she kissed her boyfriends cheeks and lips, well it was more of a peck really, and Cedric was very sweet about it - a perfect gentleman. Michael Corner wanted to snog her senseless just so he could brag to his friends about it. Despite the amount of boyfriends she had, she believed in holding back – for that special someone. Until Cho was absolutely sure the guy was the one she loved. At one point, she believed that person was Cedric - she never had a chance to find out.

'Is there something bothering you?' Harry asked cautiously.

Cho shook her head, and took a sip of pumpkin juice to compose herself. 'I'm fine; you better go now Harry, your team mates are getting up'.

Harry cast another uncertain glance at her, 'Cho – '

'Yes?'

'Uh – about that kiss, I-I hope I didn't push you, I mean' Harry's face was redder than a tomato. 'Hermione said I can be tactless, and I know nothing about girls – '

Cho smiled, Harry was babbling. 'Okay stop, listen, you didn't offend me okay? It's really okay – now, go out and kick Slytherin's ass for me!'

Harry broke into a relieved grin, 'I can do that'.

As Harry was rising, Cho abruptly yanked him down to cup his face in her hands and kiss him on his lips with her mouth closed, 'goodluck'.

'Mnkay' Harry mumbled dazedly staggering over his own feet.

The group of Hufflepuff girls seated behind them giggled, Harry gripped his chair for balance, and clearing his throat and shooting her an embarrassed grin, he hurried away looking mortified.

Cho suppressed a chuckled; Harry had approached their relationship tentatively. Being relatively unexperienced, he's fumbling efforts had amused her. Cho being a year older and more – experience, knew how it must make Harry feel very awkward. Cho secretly adored Harry when he was embarrassed and flustered. Cho had a knack for catching Harry in his most embarrassing moment. The time he asked her out to the Yule Ball, the time he mistakenly yelled at her when she told him he dropped his quill, and when she caught him with Stink Sap in the train last year.

'Hey Cho! Stop day dreaming, let's go!'

Cho raised her head, her Ravenclaw class mates were waving to her across the room, and she rose to her feet and made her way towards them. On the way she patted Draco's arm and whispered a goodluck.

After what happened, they had rekindled there friendship. Draco was still tight-lipped when he saw her with Harry, but at least he was courteous to her. Especially now with most of his old Slytherins friends gone, the one's who had attacked her.

Cho and her fellow Ravenclaw housemates climbed up the stadiums and crowded to the front of the stand, jostling each other for a good position of the Quidditch fields.

'Look here they come!' Anthony Goldstein shouted.

Cho craned her neck and caught a glimpse of red and gold, the Gryffindors marched out looking determined, on the other side, Slytherins had mounted their brooms and were flying laps around the field. As Draco flew past, Cho winked at him – and there was a glimmer of joy in his otherwise unreadable grey eyes.

It was perfect Quidditch conditions, there was no breeze to hinder performance, and the sky was bright but not sunny. Cho searched the Gryffindors, looking for Harry; she raised a brow in surprise as the players took their position.

'Why is Harry holding a beater's bat?' Cho murmured in consternation. Realisation came when she noticed, Ginny Weasely, in the Seeker position, Harry Potter, in the Beater's position. There was a murmur rippling around the stadiums, and the look on Draco's face was priceless.

'Gryffindor plays Slytherin' the commentator Jordan Lee began, 'where it seems Gryffindor has made a new game plan – former Seeker Harry Potter has taken up the vacant position as Beater, and last years Seeker; Ginny Weasely will return to lead Gryffindor to victory as Seeker!'

A cheer rose up from the Gryffindor stadiums, amongst them, Cho glimpsed Hermione and Ron waving banners and cheering excitedly.

'Harry's a beater?' Michael Corner hissed, 'I wonder if he's any good?'

Stewart Ackerely snorted, 'unlikely, that Potter doesn't have the right build, you need strength, Potter's too small'.

'That's not true!' Cho exclaimed defensively, 'Harry's starting to fill out quiet nicely'.

There were wolf whistles and a lot of: "Oooh!" from her friends.

'Potter's girl would know now would she? Been close and personal with Potter now haven't we?' they teased.

'Shut up!' Cho muttered her face flushing in embarrassment. It just so happened she had happen to glimpse Harry's body when they went out to the Lake for a swim. And she stood by her words; Harry was no longer the skinny, underweight boy – still pale but buffer nonetheless. Gryffindor must have been planning this for several months, giving Harry several months to get into shape. Of course, it had hardly escaped her attention, Cho had noticed when they hugged, but she didn't suspect it was for this reason.

The game had started with Slytherin taking the Quaffel; Cho tuned out Jordan Lee's commentary and concentrated on the game with her own trained eye. Cho personally felt Jordan's commentary was always biased, being a Gryffindor after all. It was an aggressive match; Slytherins looked a bit lost, unprepared with the surprise Gryffindor had prepared and the replacement of several Slytherin players. They had a replacement for Keeper, Beater and both Chasers, but after a while Slytherin were beginning to respond with their usual venom.

'Yeow!' Stewart Ackerely flinched, 'Gryffindor certainly packs a few hidden aggressions don't they?'

Cho was frowning, she was watching the game with a strange look on her face; mulling thoughts over in her mind. Cho wasn't concentrating on the game, she was thinking of her own players. Cho surveyed her team mates without there knowledge, Stewart Ackerely there Beater was big and buff, the agile Sean Cappar as their Chasers, Corner as their tall, broad shouldered Keeper and…Cho rested her thoughtful gaze on Emma Dobbs. The small mousy looking girl who tried out for Seeker, a broad grin stretched across her mouth. Cho had a brilliant ploy that would guarantee Ravenclaw's victory this year – and she had Harry to thank for it.

* * *

'Harry!' 

Madam Pomfrey whirled around from her patient and gave her a loud "shush", 'not so loud Miss Chang, I have patients here needing my assistance'.

'Sorry', Cho hurried to Harry's bed, Harry was propped up on the bed, with his head swathed in bandages, and his arm in a sling, but he was smiling ear to ear despite being battered up ruthlessly.

Cho flung her arms around him, 'you foolish boy!' she scolded, 'look at you! You're a mess, why did you take on the Beater position?'

'We won though didn't we?' Harry announced.

'If you say so' Cho insinuated, 'both teams were playing so roughly, that Slytherin had to forfeit with injuries and because of lost of too many players'.

'How'd you think I went – as a Beater?' Harry asked eagerly.

'Erm…' Cho frantically searched her mind, she really hadn't been watching, other thoughts had occupied her mind. 'You were good…'

'In my first year Oliver Wood said I'll make a fair beater, and well – Ginny's a great Seeker too, she's smaller than me and a good flyer. She deserves to be on the team, and this way – it all worked out didn't it?'

'That was considerate of you' Cho said warmly, 'Ginny must have been ecstatic'.

'She was' Harry nodded, 'although she was disappointed she didn't catch the snitch today, but we still won, it was worth it – to see the look on Malfoy's face'.

Speaking of Malfoy, Cho remember Draco had taken a rather nasty Bludger to his head, Cho surveyed Harry shrewdly.

'You really shouldn't take your animosity for Draco on the field, it's not fair you know – Draco can't exactly defend himself as the seeker' Cho said disapprovingly.

'And I don't see how you continue to defend for that bleached-blond git' Harry grumbled.

Cho scowled, 'because I can – excuse me a minute'.

Ignoring Harry's protest, Cho made her way to Draco's bed, looking rather lonely all by his lonesome. Draco was much worse than Harry, bruises covered every inch of his pale skin, his lips were split at the corner and he lay motionlessly on his back, he was shirtless, his pale chest and ribs were bounded with bandages.

'Looking the worse for wear Draco' Cho greeted soberly. 'I daresay you've looked better'.

Startle out of his reverie Draco turned his eyes to her, 'oh its you' he said rather rudely. 'Shouldn't you be comforting Potter?'

Cho rolled her eyes, 'don't take that tone with me Draco Malfoy; I've come to see you, at least be gracious for that'.

Draco tried to speak but a rattling cough broke him off, Cho helped him to a sitting position and poured him a glass of water. Draco downed the glass when it was handed to him, catching his breath he glared at her.

'Bloody Potter – did you see what he did to me?' Draco snarled.

'Yes' Cho admitted, 'I wasn't too happy about that either'.

Draco looked at her sullenly, 'I don't understand what you see in him – someone like you shouldn't be consorting with his type'.

'His type? Some one like me?' Cho queried sardonically, 'I don't understand what your saying Draco, considering were both Half-Bloods'.

'You're better than him' Draco continued arrogantly.

'Get off it Malfoy!' a sudden furious voice shouted, 'stop trying to woo my girl!'

'You don't deserve her Potter' Draco spat in return, 'you filthy, deranged – '

Harry reached for his wand in sudden fury, '_Rictusempra_!'

Cho stepped in front of Harry's hex and shouted, '_Finite Incantatem_!'

Draco was fumbling for his wand ready to hex Harry back but Cho snatched it from his hands and she marched towards Harry.

'Give me your wand!' she demanded.

Harry stared at her warily, 'no'.

'_Give it to me now_!' she roared.

Harry timidly handed her the wand, Cho snatched it from his grasp and with her hands on her hip, and she surveyed Draco and Harry with disapproval.

'Another word, another uncivil action towards each other – I'll hex you both to oblivion – got that?' Cho hissed.

Harry eyed Draco malevolently and gave a jerk of his head. Draco was looking rather pissed off but when Cho shot him a glare he nodded quickly.

'Good – I'm holding onto your wands, and you shan't be getting it back until your out of the Infirmary' Cho told them, 'good bye!'

* * *

Christmas had come, and with that – students had backed their stuff and ready to be sent home, and nearly everyone had left, knowing this might be the last time they were to see their relatives. Cho and Emma Dobbs were the only student in Ravenclaw who had remained, and two other from Slytherin and Hufflepuff. 

Harry had been reluctant to leave her behind in Hogwarts by herself, but he had been invited down to stay with the Weasely's and Cho had insisted he should go. Besides she had a lot of homework to catch up on, and Grawp definitely needed someone to keep an eye on him.

'Hagrid told us not to visit Grawp alone though' Harry protested.

'Nonsense' Cho snorted as she walked him to his carriage with his owl Hedwig on her arm, 'Grawp's a darling and he's much tamer now'.

They paused at the carriages and Harry threw his luggage in the carriage, as Cho placed Hedwig in her cage and handed it to Harry.

'So' Harry said fiddling with his hair, 'it's going to be lonely, two weeks without you!'

Cho smiled encouragingly, 'we'll mail each other'.

'At least Malfoy's going' Harry muttered as Draco walked by, 'or else I would have stayed for sure'.

Cho ignored Harry's remark and waved at Draco as he nodded at her.

Harry spontaneously wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely so that he lifted her feet off the ground, Cho burst out laughing thumping his back.

'Put me down Harry – when did you get so strong?' Cho chuckled.

'I don't want to leave you' Harry pouted lowering her down, 'I want to take you with me'.

'I'll be fine' Cho assured him, 'I think your friends are getting impatient'.

Ron and Ginny Weasely, Hermione, Neville and Dean were shooting pointed looks at them and Harry kissed her firmly on the lips before climbing onto the carriage.

There was a snort and Cho jumped as she felt a nudge on her back, she surveyed the Thestral apprehensively.

'What are you starring at?' Harry asked puzzled, he saw her eyeing the Thestral. 'You can see them too huh?'

'Of course, ever since – you know' Cho shrugged, refraining from saying Cedric's name.

'Oh' Harry said cautiously.

The carriage jolted as the line of carriages started to move, Cho ran to the windows and Harry reached out for her hands. Grasping it, Harry cupped her face and with his thumb he tenderly stroke her jaw.

'Merry Christmas Cho'.

Cho was forced to stand back and let the carriages go by, she watched it disappear from sight, hugging her arms over her chest, she felt something pointy dig into her chest, and reaching in her robes she discovered two unfamiliar wands in her breast pockets of her robes. Draco and Harry's wand…oh dear!

* * *

The holidays were rather enjoyable, Cho felt quite at ease wandering the large empty castle. The library was always empty and she had spent many luxurious hours perusing the books at her own leisure. Meal times were spent with the only remaining students, they ate in one large table with the rest of the staff. Whilst the weather was bitter and cold, Cho rather spend her time in doors but remember that she needed to prepare Emma Dobbs for their Quidditch game. On her insistence, Cho arranged for them to go over some flying techniques and tricks every afternoon if the weather permits. 

Emma had been hanging onto her every word, she had been ecstatic to be part of her ploy on her Quidditch plan.

'You're so clever, and a brilliant teacher!' Emma enthused one afternoon after they had finished flying lessons.

'Only a Ravenclaw would have applied their wits into Quidditch' Cho agreed in amusement. 'I'll see you at dinner'.

'Where are you going?' Emma queried disappointedly.

'Uh – I have errands to run' Cho answered quickly, 'seeya later.'

Making sure Emma was safely indoors; Cho flew her Comet Two-Sixty towards the forest and took the route to find Grawp.

'Grawp? Grawpy!' Cho called.

There was a rumbling roar in response, Cho followed the noise and found Grawp huddled in a cave, the only one large enough to accommodate his bulk.

'There you are' Cho landed and walked inside the cave.

Grawp looked utterly miserable, he usually greeted her enthusiastically every time she visited but today he looked upset.

'Ko!' Grawp cried piteously.

'What's wrong?' Cho enquired patting his leg.

'Bawd man!' Grawp howled, tears rolling down his large face, 'hertz Grawpy!'

'Someone was here?' Cho exclaim in surprise. 'What did he want?'

'Grawp's cave!' the giant howled, 'man bawd, he hertz Grawp!'

Cho surveyed the giant shrewdly, if in fact there was a man who had come upon Grawp, she doubted he would have tried to harm him. Most would have bolted.

'Where are you hurt?' Cho asked tenderly.

Grawp thrust his palms towards her sniffing heartily, 'ow!'

Cho studied his hands; someone had tried to attack the poor thing, on closer inspection, Cho recognised the welts and stings, s imilar to the one's she received from that Slytherin girl. Which meant – whoever had encountered Grawp was a wizard, and from the looks of Grawp's hands, this wizard was very strong.

'Here let me fix it' Cho said, Grawp let her tend to his abused hands, crying profusely and looking rather sorry for himself.

Swathing his hands in bandages, Cho found a curious mark on his flesh, swiping the dried blood away she gasped when it was revealed to her as the dark mark.

* * *

_Yay! Just a few more chapters to go...! Now I better thank my reviewers! _

_I'm very very glad to hear so many people like my story, the summary doesn't really attract that much people but nice to know they've reviewed: _Noompjuh, fan345, silver, Anomynous,Oukami-Toraand Eva _thankyou so much for giving my fic a chance!_

_And to my usual reviewers (though I've seem to have lost some), El Permanente, Vivi and The Phoenix King - your reviews really really do make my day!_

_Next time, I'll try to update earlier, and I should now that I've set myself a date to get this finished by._

_Hope to see some more marvellous reviews!_

_Till next time!_

_Vivvy_


End file.
